Cicatrices de Lujuria
by Karmalaa
Summary: Tras la batalla contra el Hades, Shun y Hyoga llegan a una situación que supondrá el inicio de una nueva etapa en sus vidas, tras verse su relación seriamente dañada tras lo ocurrido en el inframundo. NOTA: este fanfic ha quedado suspendido.
1. Default Chapter

_**NOTA ACLARATIVA:**_

Esta historia es un fanfic conjunto, hecho por Shun de Andrómeda y por mi (mi habitual nick es Shaka, pero escogí Karmalaa al estar ya registrado).

Shun de Andrómeda no está registrado en www.fanfiction,net , para evitar equívocos en caso de que exista alguna persona con dicho nick.

Para seguir correctamente este fic, se ha de tener en cuentaue el texto que aparece en negrita corresponde al autor Shun de Andrómeda, y al personaje de Shun, y el texto normal a Karmalaa (Shaka), y al personaje de Hyoga.

Cicatrices de lujuria,_ por Shun de Andrómeda y Shaka_

Capítulo 1

**La titilante luz verde que despedía los dígitos del despertador que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche de Shun hacía que su cara tuviese un aspecto mortecino. Sobre su rostro se reflejaban las 03:47 y su expresión denotaba un profundo cansancio. El frío abrazaba a toda la habitación y era tan húmedo que parecía que de un momento a otro los paneles de papel de arroz de la puerta que delimitaba el cuarto de Shun se iban a caer. Pero todo este frío era totalmente ajeno a él, que tendido sobre la cama y bajo el peso de las mantas intentaba conciliar el sueño. Le dolían los ojos de tenerlos tan abiertos y la sien por la que bullían pensamientos que no le dejaban descansar. No importaba cuanto se moviera, no importaba cuántas veces intentase mantener los ojos cerrados y dejar su mente en blanco, al final siempre acababa igual, con las sábanas enroscadas sobre su cuerpo, como serpientes que le oprimían el pecho y que le cortaban la respiración, igual que cuando luchó contra Andrómeda negro. La idea de permanecer toda la noche en vigilia le consumía pero lo que más le enloquecía era intentar librarse de ese estado y no poder. Le volvía loco saber que necesitaba descansar y no podía sin saber qué se lo impedía. Poco a poco iba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso y empezaba a cambiar de postura con más asiduidad. Las sábanas estaban tan pegadas a su cuerpo que ahora eran como una segunda piel, una segunda piel húmeda, porque habían absorbido los sudores fríos que supuraba cada uno de los poros del cuerpo de Shun.**

**El calor dentro de la cama en contraste con el frío exterior empezaba a agobiar al peliverde. Más que una cama parecía que estaba en una sauna, había perdido mucho agua por todo lo que había sudado pero aún así seguía teniendo calor, y mucha sed. Todo esto no hacía más que causar una insondable intranquilidad que lo le deba ni un solo segundo de respiro. Ésta alcanzó un punto tan álgido que Shun no soportó más la prisión de barrotes de lana y algodón y se incorporó. Arrancó las sábanas que le cubrían y se puso la bata que esperaba tendida sobre la silla. Por un instinto animal que le recordaba lo acartonada que tenía la boca se dirigió a la cocina para saciar su sed con un vaso de agua y así paliar esa necesidad tan primaria.**

**Descalzo y a oscuras descendió las escaleras tanteando con la yema de los dedos las paredes laterales para no perder el equilibrio ni el sentido de orientación en la casa. Llevaba toda la noche despierto con los ojos abiertos así que ya deberían estar acostumbrados a la luz. Aún así no conseguía ver nada, la oscuridad era tan espesa que hasta se podía respirar. Sin saber muy bien si seguía el camino correcto siguió andando en línea recta tanteando la pared por si encontraba algún interruptor, aunque no tuvo esa suerte. Cuando creyó que se encontraba frente a la cocina alargó la mano hacia el lateral y encendió la luz. El destello de la bombilla le dejó cegado por un momento pero cuando sus pupilas se cerraron lo suficiente como para poder enfocar bien se llevó un sobresalto que casi le paró el corazón.**

Estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, esa terrible sensación de amplitud que cobran todas las estancias al quedar sumidas en la oscuridad y en el completo silencio. Últimamente la única oportunidad que tenía para estar tranquilo y sin tener que mediar palabras más allá de las necesarias con nadie era la noche... Y precisamente en aquella enorme cocina de la Fundación Graud, de la maldita fundación de la que pronto partirían para no volver. Durante esas últimas noches pensaba mucho, en especial en el comunicado que les había llegado hacía días, directamente de Mu de Jamiel, elegido nuevo Patriarca... Había memorizado las palabras exactas referidas a él. _"Como alumno pródigo de Camus de Acuario, tu conocimiento pleno de las técnicas heredadas, tu experiencia en combate y tu condición inequívoca de heredero a la Armadura del signo que te rige, se reclama tu presencia en Santuario dentro de dos semanas, a la ceremonia que te proclamará nuevo Caballero de Oro, guardián de la Undécima casa. Esperando que aceptes con honor y orgullo tu nuevo mandato, y que los Dioses sean contigo"._

_"Qué los Dioses sean contigo"..._

Odiaba esa expresión. Los Dioses... Si aceptaba el nuevo cargo era por respeto a su difunto maestro, y por la responsabilidad que nadie más en aquel momento podía desempeñar... Hacía mucho que los estigmas de la Orden carecían de valor para él. Si ya de por sí le había resultado difícil creen en Athenea, ¿cómo creer ahora en la buena fe de los Dioses cuando se había enfrentado a varios de ellos, resultando todos, sin excepción, egocéntricos y casi superficiales, ahogándose en su propia divinidad? No hacía más que darle vueltas a la cabeza a la misma frase.

Estaba sentado a la mesa, con la parte superior del cuerpo prácticamente echada sobre la oscura madera, y un vaso de ya no recordaba qué entre las manos, sumido en su turbia mente y en la oscuridad que le hacía de escudo cuando súbitamente la luz inundó la instancia. Se sobresaltó, preparándose inconscientemente para el peligro, técnica que ya había asimilado con el paso de los años. Le dolían los ojos, sus pupilas trataban de adaptarse al nuevo cambio lumínico. Todo aquello pasó en apenas unos segundos, los suficientes para distinguir su pálida y estilizada figura...

Ninguna otra presencia le habría irritado más en esos momentos que la del futuro Caballero de Virgo... Le clavó su mirada congelada. Desde la batalla nada había sido lo mismo entre ellos dos.

_-Maldito cretino... Pensé que siempre podría confiar en ti, y al final has resultado ser el peor de ellos...-_ masculló en su interior.

Hades... Cuando lo supo, en las mismísimas entrañas del Infierno, no dio crédito. No, él no... Los Dioses elegían un cuerpo para poder permutarse en la eternidad, pero estaba convencido de que las personas elegidas para contener sus almas seguían llevando parte de la gracia divina entre las venas... Era ridículo pensar que no pasaba nada, que solo había sido temporal... Tras la vuelta a la normalidad, su relación se había enfriado, a niveles desconcertantes. Empezó cuando él mismo se sentía incómodo al tratar de entablar conversación, pasando a espaciar cada vez más y más sus encuentros, llegando prácticamente a evitarlos. Se sentía traicionado, pues Shun tampoco había hecho mucho por arreglar las cosas, lo que le había desencadenado en que parecían extraños que apenas se saludaban al cruzarse por los pasillos... Él, al que había apreciado tanto, al que había confiado sus pensamientos más íntimos, por el que lo hubiera dado todo sin dudarlo... Y por el que creía sentir algo más que simple amistad desde hacía años... Luchaba por quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. No, no quedaba nada de eso, había sido sustituido por odio, por el dolor de una puñalada en la espalda de la persona que menos consideras capaz de dártela.

Le vio, aún medio cegado, caminar lentamente, pasando detrás de él, sin inmutarse. Ese gesto de indiferencia fue el colmo, pues sirvió para hacerle ver de una vez por todas cuál era el origen del oscuro torbellino en que estaba inmerso: aquel cambio radical. Sus labios se movieron primero, para pasar a pronunciar con voz cortante lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

_-¿Por qué?_ -dijo, mirando al vacío. -_¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Eh?_

No hubo respuesta.

_-¡Respóndeme!_ - gritó, derribando con un violento movimiento el vaso que había unos segundo reposaba entre sus manos, a la par que se levantaba con brusquedad- _¿¿Por qué no me diriges la palabra??_

**Se quedó helado, en parte porque no se esperaba esa intensa mirada que se le clavaba en el entrecejo y también porque se había pegado un susto de muerte al verlo en esa postura, realmente daba pena. Allí estaba tirado en la mesa, como un puto borracho. Sabrían los dioses que estaría haciendo allí solo y a oscuras. **

**-_"Otra de sus excentricidades, no entiendo porqué tiene que ser así de raro y sobretodo difícil"_ –entonó para sí mismo. **

**Cuando por fin pudo recuperarse intentó actuar con toda normalidad, como si la habitación estuviera tal y como él esperaba encontrarla, vacía y sola. Caminó con paso firme hacia el refrigerador, manteniendo la cabeza alta sin perder en ningún instante su objetivo con la mirada, una prueba en apariencia simple pero que le estaba resultando de lo más complicada. Si el aire era frío en su habitación en la cocina no había aire, había escarcha pegada a las paredes. Y en medio de ese congelador una tensión tan grande y tangible que de un momento a otro Shun creía que se iba a tropezar con ella. Era como andar en Siberia con el viento azotándote en la cara, como caminar por la cuerda floja, era peor que la sensación de impotencia y ahogo cuando nadas contra las furiosas corrientes. **

**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué actúas así? Esas palabras le habían atravesado la conciencia como una daga, le habían revuelto el alma y rebotaban de un lado a otro en el interior de su cabeza. **

**"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué actúas así? Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo, ¿no crees? ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí justo cuando más lo necesitaba? ¿Es que hacía falta que me retorciese en el suelo de dolor para que notases que necesitaba tu ayuda? ¿Es que no veías que ya sufría espasmos por dentro de dolor? Me fallaste, siempre recluido en ti mismo no te dabas cuenta que cada paso que daba era una dura prueba, que ya no podía estar seguro que cada pensamiento que asaltase en mi cabeza era producto de mí mismo o restos de pensamientos pasados, cuando Hades invadía mi cuerpo. Que después del Hades mi cuerpo ya no era mío, porque Hades había desbaratado todos mis órganos y me costaba un trabajo inmenso hacerme con mi propio cuerpo, ser dueño de mis entrañas, de mi estómago, de mis glándulas, de mi corazón. Constantemente tenía que ordenar con la mente a todo mi cuerpo lo que tenía que hacer, algo tan simple como respirar o que el corazón latiese me suponía un terrible esfuerzo, tenía que estar todo el tiempo pendiente, tuve que soportar una inmensa tensión hasta que conseguir ser dueño de mí mismo. ¿Y dónde estabas tú entonces Hyoga, por qué te mostrabas tan huraño y desconfiado? _**

**_Pero lo peor de todo no era hacerme con el control de mi vida, sino saber qué era mi vida. ¡Por los dioses, Hyoga, pero si estuve a punto de morir! Era mi deber y así lo asimilé, cuando surgió la oportunidad de vencer a Hades permitiendo que mi hermano me matase tuve que aceptar que mi papel en el mundo era ese. No te puedes ni imaginar el gran esfuerzo que supuso convencerme de ello. No te puedes hacer ni una mínima idea. Todas mis expectativas se derrumbaron en cuestión de segundos, dejando sólo inútiles escombros. Yo fui el elegido para adoptar a Hades en mi interior y mi deber era matarlo sacrificándome yo al mismo tiempo. Y ahí se acababa todo, ya no quedaría nada de Hades ni nada de Shun. Pero mi hermano no se resignó y me dio una segunda oportunidad. Me obligó a seguir con vida, no se ahora si agradecérselo o echárselo en cara. Decidió por mí que debía continuar y yo lo hice, borré la fecha de mi muerte en el libro de los dioses y continué con vida, ¿y sabes qué me ataba a ella? Tú y sólo tú. Por ti supe sacar las ganas y fuerzas suficientes para expulsar el espíritu de Hades de mi cuerpo, lo hice por una vaga ilusión, por una mentira, por eso que llaman amor. Amor, menuda estupidez. Menudo bodoque estoy hecho al enamorarme de alguien como tú. Y aquí estoy ahora, sin apenas nada ni nadie, fuera del camino marcado por mi destino. ¿Qué hago aquí Hyoga si ya me he pasado la línea que pone FIN en el papel de mi vida?"_**

**Todo eso pudo haber respondido, pero el odio que sentía hacia el que creyó su amigo era más fuerte que la necesidad de reprochárselo. Siguió caminando, manteniendo el tipo lo mejor que pudo dando una lección magistral de autocontrol. No en vano había aprendido a manejar hasta la última molécula de su cuerpo.**

**_¡¡Respóndeme!! ¿Por qué no me diriges la palabra?_ Se quedó mirando fijamente la trayectoria del vaso hasta ver cómo se hacía añicos contra la pared, se quedó tan absorto con el cristal que hasta pudo verlo en cámara lenta. El estallido del vaso multiplicado en magnitud por el vacío de la estancia convulsionó el silencio de la noche. El agudo estruendo hizo que Shun reaccionase y sin apartar la mirada del punto de impacto del vaso en la pared dijo con toda serenidad en una muestra de la más pura esencia de la parsimonia:**

**-_Porque no se puede hablar con alguien que no existe_.**

**Después de hablar giró con tal lentitud y templanza la cabeza que pareció que transcurrieron siglos desde que miraba a la pared hasta que dirigió su visión al lugar que ocupaba Hyoga. Tanto tiempo pasó que apenas se percató que éste ya estaba a su lado, cara a cara, frente a frente. No había escapatoria, estaba acorralado. **

Aquellas palabras le hirieron, básicamente porque eran la pura verdad… Se había convertido en una mera sobra de si mismo, aislado, titubeante… Llevaba años deseándole en secreto… Tal vez ese era el auténtico foco de su furia… Siempre albergó la esperanza de que algún día pudiera surgir algo entre ellos, superando la pasional mezcla entre vergüenza y rebeldía que le producían sus sentimientos, los cuáles había acabado reconociendo, pues luchar contra los mismos era aún más duro que obviarlos. Pero desde ese distanciamiento, aquellas esperanzas se habían disipado… Estaba literalmente desesperado._ ¿Es que nunca te vas a dar cuenta de lo que siento por ti? _

Le deseaba. Y todo le daba igual, era imposible que se pudieran estropear aún más las cosas. Iba a hacerlo, a atacar, como tantas veces había imaginado. No tenía nada que perder, y estaba fuera de control.

Le miró, le clavó la mirada, quedando separados apenas por algunos centímetros. Pudo ver la pregunta clavada en sus pupilas: _¿Qué vas a hacer?_

Le acorraló contra la mesa. Shun hizo el ademán de apartarlo con un seco empujón en los hombros, pero bastó un rápido movimiento para agarrarle por las muñecas. Utilizó su propio peso para desequilibrarle, y cayeron sobre la madera. Quedó encima de él. Le sentía, resistiéndose, forcejeando a la desesperada, pero era inútil, ya no había marcha atrás.

Contempló su cuerpo. Aunque seguía conservando la delicadeza que le caracterizaba, había ganado en estatura y envergadura. Los rasgos de su rostro se habían afilado, haciéndole más adulto. Sus ojos, sabios, melancólicos… La melena desparramada sobre los hombros… Hasta ese preciso instante no se había percatado de lo atractivo que se había vuelto. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el corazón parecía que iba a estallarle de un momento a otro.

**-"_¿Pero cómo se atreve? ¿Qué espera conseguir??_" La mente de Shun no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Aquella situación le hacía sentir miedo ante lo inesperado del comportamiento del rubio y sobre todo rabia, había aflorado el instinto de protección al verse atrapado. Todo el autocontrol se había ido al carajo.**

**El cisne para evitar que Andrómeda siguiese retorciéndose** presionó fuertemente sus muñecas contra la mesa, inmovilizándole completamente, y se acercó, lentamente, abrasándole con el destello que desprendían sus fríos ojos. Dudó un segundo cuando sus labios casi se rozaban… Pero el poco sentido común que le quedaba no pudo hacer frente a su cuerpo entero. **Y sin bajar la presión de las muñecas** le besó.

**Shun al principio intentó resistirse, todo esto no tenía sentido y era una locura. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ahora y no cuando realmente Shun lo había deseado, cuando de verdad le hacía falta el cariño de su compañero? Le había supuesto demasiado esfuerzo el tener que convertir todo el amor que sentía por Hyoga por el más encarnizado odio, porque sin esa transformación habría sido imposible convivir con Hyoga y mucho más difícil controlar sus impulsos y evitar situaciones como la que en ese momento se producía sobre la mesa de la cocina.**

**Hyoga al ver que el peliverde no cedía aumentó progresivamente la presión de sus labios. Shun intentaba evitar el beso cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez y todo su mundo pareció detenerse en ese instante. Shun tuvo tiempo de navegar los siete mares sobre las azules, límpidas y turbulentas aguas de los ojos de Hyoga, se perdió en ellos y allí se encontró a sí mismo. Descubrió que su cuerpo temblaba con la simple presencia de Hyoga y se estremecía con el tacto de su piel de seda, que su voz se quebraba al hablar y que sus ojos no podían dejar de fijarse en él. Supo que no importaba todo lo que su mente llegase a odiar al cisne porque su cuerpo lo deseaba demasiado. Era inútil resistirse así que la razón cedió y dejó al cuerpo actuar por su propia voluntad, entonces relajó los puños abriendo la palma de la mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hyoga y le correspondió el beso.  
**

Lo que empezó como un mero intento dio paso al desenfreno. El sabor y la textura del primer beso se clavaron en el cerebro de Hyoga, como si de la droga más potente jamás creada se tratase. No esperaba que él fuera a reaccionar así, lo que le excitó aún más. Siguieron con la lasciva batalla, hasta que el ruso paró súbitamente. Se les había agitado la respiración, y entre las paredes de aquel lugar resonaban sus jadeos. Se incorporó, quedando sentado prácticamente encima de él. Se quitó la camiseta de tiros que llevaba puesta, dejando el torso al descubierto. Volvió a recostarse sobre él. Hizo el ademán de volver a besarle, rozando sus temblorosos labios y acabando en su cuello. Lo oyó gemir mientras pasaba la punta de la lengua por esa fina y delicada piel que tenía a su alcance.

**Los brazos del rubio, morenos y musculosos, estaban extendidos y apoyados en la mesa a ambos lados de la cabeza de Shun, pilares a los que se agarraba Andrómeda con fuerza, columnas que eran el sostén de su gozo. La locura se estaba apoderando de Shun, su personalidad se esfumaba sin dejar rastro como el mejor de los perfumes albergando en su interior a tantas otras. **

**En un instante de había convertido en un alcohólico inmerso en el delirium tremens, necesitaba desesperadamente un trago del sudor que rezumaba por los poros del santo de bronce. En un instante se había convertido en un caníbal hambriento, quería no inhibir el deseo de comérselo y así que el estuviera dentro de él, quería que se lo comieran para estar dentro del otro. En un instante se había convertido en un desierto sediento, necesitaba saborear ese néctar que brillaba sobre esos labios carnosos que invitaban a invadir un húmedo terreno de perlas, corales, algas y musgos aún por descubrir. En un instante se había convertido en un arqueólogo recién licenciado, ansioso por desenterrar instintos viscerales ocultos en el denso y sucio fango del pantano de sus deseos. En un instante se convirtió en matemático acérrimo, loco por descubrir errores recónditos sobre la perfecta geometría de las curvas de Hyoga. En un instante se había convertido en neumáticos nuevos, desesperados por recorrer todos los caminos y senderos que se dibujaban por las colinas y montes de sus músculos, excavar y rellenar con su saliva ese negro pozo oculto entre sus marcados abdominales. En un instante se había convertido en un esquizofrénico, buscando la cordura que un aleteo de esas pestañas largas, doradas y afiladas como lanzas se había llevado. En un instante se había convertido en un Ying sin su Yang, que se había escapado encandilado por la fragancia que arrancaba el viento de sus cabellos fabricados con rayos de sol. En un instante se había convertido en un ciego que persigue a su visión, anulada por el brillo deslumbrante de sus miradas heladas.**

**La ansiedad impregnaba cada gota de su sangre por lo que en muy poco tiempo todo su cuerpo era esclavo del anhelo. Necesitaba desesperadamente poseer el cuerpo de Hyoga y que éste poseyera el suyo. Era un deseo más allá de toda necesidad física, era algo espiritual, casi divino, como es el trascender más allá de su propio cuerpo y fundirse en otro, no ser dos individuos, ser una sola persona, una sola alma. Por eso le clavaba las uñas en la espalda, para abrir una herida por la que colarse en su interior, por eso le mordía, para volver a saborear ese gusto ferroso del líquido carmesí que en sus venas se entremezclaba con el suyo. Por eso le abrazaba con tanta fuerza que casi le impedía respirar, para sentir el calor de su pecho sobre el suyo, para que ambos corazones al sentirse tan cercanos se sincronizaran y latieran al unísono. Por eso le abría húmedas y cálidas grutas por las que pudiera entrar, donde regar los verdes páramos donde afloran el deseo y la posesión en sus estados limpios y puros. Abrir puertas para que se instalara en su interior y le rozara el alma, para que ésta sepa que nunca más va a estar sola. Cruzar juntos esa línea que delimita el más allá del sexo, algo que no tiene nada que ver ni tan siquiera con el amor ni la pasión. **

_-Por favor, dime que pare… Dame una señal, o voy a cometer una locura… Mejor dicho, vamos a cometer una locura, pues seremos los dos igual de cómplices, igual de culpables…_

Pero no la obtuvo… Notó como sus dedos se le clavaban en la piel, anhelando más... Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que se había imaginado ese momento… Acostarse con él… En aquellas ocasiones había intentado quitarse esas fantasías de la cabeza, abrumado y confuso, pero ahora… No eran imaginaciones. Era real. Le deseaba. Con ansiedad, con violencia, pero a la vez con entrega, con odio… Con… ¿Amor? Tenía el alma rota, sólo quería una cura rápida para aliviar su dolor.

El cálido e íntimo contacto con su cuerpo era indescriptible. Estaba sediento de su piel, por lo que no pudo reprimir el deseo de deslizar suavemente la yema de sus dedos por debajo de la fina tela que cubría el pecho de Shun, a la vez que se deleitaba mirándole a los ojos, analizando cada gesto que indicara placer, por mínimo que fuera. Vio claramente en sus ojos que el indicio de temor que creía haber visto segundos antes había desaparecido. Lentamente fue eliminando aquella barrera, levantándole la camiseta con suavidad, llenando de besos el sendero que encontraba a su paso. Dentro de su inexperiencia no cabían vacilaciones, estaba ciego por el momento, se sentía como una marioneta de su propia libido, sorprendiéndose por la destreza de sus acciones.  
Volvieron a fundir sus labios en un torbellino sin control. La excitación de ambos era evidente. Separó su boca de la suya, y mordisqueándose ligeramente el labio inferior sopesó si sería un buen momento para llegar más lejos…

**Harto estaba de la tensión que recorría todos sus nervios dejando sus extremidades rígidas como la roca, harto estaba de mostrar templanza refugiando en su interior toda las indecisiones que le asaltaban, harto estaba de pensar y repensar qué era de su hermano, dónde estaría, qué es de Hyoga, dónde estaba si estaba aquí al lado pero sin estarlo… Harto estaba sencillamente de todo, todo le daba nauseas y por un momento… por un momento estaba disfrutando como nunca antes lo había hecho, revolcándose en su propio deseo, por un instante sentía que no muy lejos estaba esa isla utópica que llaman felicidad, así que… ¿por qué no? Al carajo. No era el momento de dejar sobrevivir esa duda que navegaba por las acuosas pupilas del rubio, tenía que hacerla naufragar y así conseguir satisfacer esa Necesidad mayúscula que imperaba en cada célula de su cuerpo, por fin iba a traspasar la barrera de su piel y expandirse por el espacio como un gas, y allí fuera, incluso con toda la inmensidad del universo por recorrer y rellenar, se quedaría en esa habitación para envolver a Hyoga y conservarlo en su interior, fagocitarlo en una rosada y densa neblina que aún siendo etérea no le dejase escapar, inventar un nuevo espacio donde no haya nada más que él e Hyoga y entonces presionar todo su cuerpo y hacer el vacío a su alrededor para asfixiarlo, que sintiera la urgente necesidad de dar una bocanada y así abandonar el espacio exterior para penetrar en su interior. En definitiva poseerlo y ser poseído. No había marcha atrás, estaba decidido a intentar ser feliz, era el momento de llegar más lejos.**

**Se incorporó y lamió dulcemente con la punta de la lengua el labio inferior de Hyoga, prisionero segundos antes de esa blanca dentadura. Le agarro con fuerza por ambos bíceps e hizo que girasen sobre su propio eje, quedando ahora Hyoga con la espalda sobre la dura madera a merced de la voluntad del caballero de Andrómeda. Como una mariposa, sus labios elevaron el vuelo y se posaron en su cuello para empezar a saltar lenta y pausadamente de una colina a otra descritas por todas las curvas apolíneas del pecho de Hyoga. El descenso producía un ligero cosquilleo en los labios de Shun y en su vientre también, como si se dejara caer por un tobogán de altura inconmensurable a velocidad de vértigo. Bajó y bajó hasta que llegó a una frontera que le impedía el paso, la hebilla del cinturón. Con agilidad llevó las manos hasta los botones y fue desabrochando uno a uno, sin prisas, tenían toda la noche por delante. Entonces cuando acabó agarró con fuerza ambas perneras y tiró hacia sí. Se quedó con el pantalón en la mano mientras admiraba las largas piernas del cisne, de proporciones perfectas, torneadas y robustas, morenas y cubiertas por finos hilos de oro como leves pinceladas sobre un lienzo inmaculado. Le agarró por un tobillo y alzó la pierna, quería sentir su tacto así que fue acariciándolo con cuidado suavemente hasta que llego a su fin. Entonces la soltó, gateó un poco hacia adelante e introdujo sólo las yemas de sus dedos por debajo del elástico del slip. Estaba apunto de llegar más lejos de lo que en ninguna de sus fantasías se había permitido y se dio cuenta de ello…y le encantaba. Pero no sabía si al cisne también así que alzó la mirada y se chocó de frente con la del rubio. La estudió sin ningún pudor para encontrar algún signo que le indicase que debía parar o por el contrario debía continuar, pero era incapaz de obtener nada en claro, nunca había visto esa expresión en los ojos de Hyoga… _Yo ya he dejado bien claro qué es lo que quiero ¿pero y él?_**

Se había quedado literalmente helado… ¿De dónde había surgido aquella felina fiereza? ¿Tanto había cambiado Shun, tan ciego había estado él para cerciorarse? Se sentía a merced de sus deseos, había fantaseado con la idea de poseerle, pero no justo con la situación contraria… Había sido finalmente Shun quién había tomado las riendas, saliendo airoso, marcado los pasos a seguir, atreviéndose a traspasar las fronteras de lo lícito… Perdido entre sus pupilas y el mar de sudor y cabellos que alborotados flotaban por su frente, supo que en aquellos momentos el que terminara de ocurrir o no algo entre ellos dependía de su voluntad. Seguir con ese juego iniciado o ignorar lo ocurrido quedaba en su decisión.  
Fueron apenas unos segundos de apresurada meditación… Qué más daba que pudieran sorprenderles en plena lujuria, en esos momentos su ser era enteramente para él.

- _Qué sea lo que sea… -_Se dijo._ –Pero te juro por lo que más quieras que no vas a dejarme así._

Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos quería quedar a total merced del otro… Elevó ambas piernas y le empujó con los talones, consiguiendo hacerle perder el equilibrio, cayendo ambas pelvis la una con la otra. Abrazó con fuerza su espalda, rotando hasta quedar ambos apoyados por el costado en la superficie de ébano. Tan sustancialmente separados, tan íntimamente unidos… Acercó sus labios a él, entre jadeos, acabando en su cuello, hasta recalar en el oído… Le susurró, prácticamente fuera de sí.

-_ Quiero hacerlo…_

Apostaba todas sus cartas, las hormonas habían ganado la batalla. Siguió besándole a la par que recorría con los dedos su ahora enredada cabellera, deslizando suavemente los dedos por su piel, recorriéndola, hablando con la fuerza del hasta ahora desconocido sentido del tacto. Estaba tan deleitado que no se dio cuenta de las acciones de su compañero… Se ahogó en un gemido cuando éste comenzó a masturbarle.  
Creyó enloquecer, evadirse del mundo, ya reducido a sus simples presencias, todo lo demás era difuso e insignificante.  
Se mordió el labio, tembloroso, reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de gritar. Quiso corresponderle, sentir como se estremecía entre sus brazos, ser el reflejo de aquel espejo de instintos imposibles de sofocar.

**No era la primera vez que lo hacía con alguien, pero ninguno de los orgasmos que tuvo pudo compararse en lo más mínimo al grado de excitación cuando alcanzó a escuchar la voz rota de la garganta de Hyoga que decía quiero hacerlo, sentía como si los ríos de sangre que surcaban por sus venas se desbordasen, como si toda la pasión hubiera explotado en ese instante en un holocausto atómico, como si toda la síntesis de norepinefrina y serotonina se hubiera disparado y muriera de una sobredosis natural. **

**Las caricias de Hyoga dejaban un rastro de placer sobre su piel provocando dulces escalofríos que lo recorrían de arriba a abajo. Y a cada oleada que le sobrevenía Shun bajaba y subía su mano con un movimiento mecánico y preciso, expectante por recibir el cálido torrente de almíbar de la polla del cisne. Él era el que tenía el cetro en la mano con el que administraba la líbido del rubio. A través de sus dedos podía sentir los espasmos y convulsiones que arrasaban su anatomía, lo que le daba una sensación de soberano poder.**

**Shun cada vez iba más rápido y el cisne respondía retorciéndose cada vez más, hasta que llegó un punto que éste no lo soportó más y agarró a mano de Shun incitándole a parar. Andrómeda se resistía a obedecer por lo que Hyoga no tuvo más remedio que tirar con fuerza de su muñeca hacia él, quedando uno encima del otro, pecho sobre pecho, mirada frente a mirada. Entonces, sin apartar la vista el uno de las pupilas del otro, se acoplaron uno dentro del otro y fundieron sus pieles en un solo ser. Tan cerca y unidos estaban que ya no sentían cada uno por separado, sino que sentían las sensaciones de ambos a la vez, entremezcladas y confusas, turbios sentimientos que se fueron comprimiendo poco a poco en una unidad minúscula e imperceptible, pero de una densidad infinita e inestable, para acabar estallando violentamente, reproduciendo en sus interiores el big bang padre de todas las cosas y personas, madre de ellos y de lo que sentían.**

**Después de la tormenta llega la calma. En silencio absoluto yacían inertes ambos cuerpos, uno encima del otro extenuados y abrazados. El espacio que los rodeaba se había expandido y el frío se había multiplicado. Una negrura profunda los rodeaba y envueltos por ella creían flotar a través de un universo intemporal en el que el reloj no marca las horas. Habían perdido la conciencia del espacio, del tiempo y de sí mismos. **

Intentó recuperar poco a poco el aliento, abrumado ante el cúmulo de sensaciones que acababa de experimentar, como si embriagado del más especial de los licores estuviera. Qué contradicción… No hacía ni quince minutos prácticamente odiaba al que ahora tenía a su lado, al que le había hecho experimentar el momento más mágico de toda su vida.  
El inquebrantable silencio volvía a reinar en aquel lugar. ¿Acaso había sido una ilusión momentánea, un sueño del que tenía que despertar para volver a su cruda realidad?

-Estupendo, Hyoga… -se dijo, cerrando los ojos- Lo has conseguido… Oficialmente ya eres un puto clon de tu maestro Camus… Te has tirado al que supuestamente es tu mejor amigo… Y ni siquiera sabes que tipo de relación es la que te une a él.

No sabía que hacer… Cualquier palabra que rompiera el muro de hielo que repente se había forjado resultaría inútil. Un oscuro peso se alojó en su pecho, algo le decía que acababa de entrar en un laberinto del que no sería capaz de salir. Hizo el ademán de girarse hacia Shun, pero éste ya había emprendido el camino hacia la puerta, sigiloso, tal y como entró.

Allí se quedó, desnudo, tiritando ante el nuevo rumbo que habían tomado las cosas, arropado por su eterna confidente, la soledad, a la que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, a los pensamientos que rebotaban en su cabeza, como gritos que pujaban por escapar de entre esas cuatro paredes.


	2. 2

Cicatrices de lujuria, _por Shun de Andrómeda y Shaka_

Capítulo 2

Llegó con las primeras pinceladas de oscuridad de la noche mediterránea. Atravesó el pórtico del que ahora era su templo. La undécima casa, la de Acuario, elemento de agua regido por Urano. Hogar durante milenios de los señores de hielo, y tumba de sus propias aspiraciones.

El mármol había permanecido intacto, dando a las estancias el severo aspecto de arrastrar consigo más lunas que las que cualquier humano pudiera contar, tal vez en un inconsciente intento de recordar lo fugaz que era la existencia de los hombres en comparación con la divina cruzada a la que dedicaban cuerpo y alma.

Su primer día como caballero de oro había concluido, al fin. No sentía nada al respecto, ni satisfacción, ni desencanto… Había portado aquella armadura con anterioridad, pero ahora, aferrada a su cuerpo como una segunda y mortífera piel, comprendió la magnitud de su elección.

Sus dependencias eran sencillas, invitando a aquellos privilegiados que tuvieran la ocasión de contemplarlas la sensación de haber viajado hacia atrás en el tiempo, al esplendor de la Grecia de las leyendas. En la más íntima de sus habitaciones había una amplia cama, prácticamente a ras del suelo. Le ponía enfermo pensar en todas las historias de las que aquel lecho habría sido testigo.

Camus… Todo cuanto le rodeaba le recordaba a él. Se dirigió hacia el espejo que terminaba de llenar el habitáculo, y contempló su propia imagen, ahora ataviada con las que fueran las sagradas vestimentas de su maestro. ¿Tan parecido era ahora a él? ¿Acaso no era sino una réplica suya forjada entre los glaciares eternos? Se despojó del casco, sin apartar la vista de su imagen. Una a una, las armoniosas piezas de oro fueron desapareciendo de aquel reflejo de cristal, para acabar mostrando el conjunto de su piel. Por muy duras que fueran las pruebas a las que había sido sometido, qué frágil le parecía ahora su propio cuerpo. Frágil y vulnerable entre las columnas y los frisos, entre el implacable silencio que todo lo abarcaba… Como un ave a la que se le abrieron las puertas y escogió permanecer en su jaula de oro… Por muy lujosa que fuera ahora su morada y privilegiada su posición, seguían siendo su jaula, de la que ya no podría escapar, nunca más.

Se dirigió hacia el pequeño balneario oculto en el recinto. Una terma de mediano tamaño ofrecía una corriente de agua continua, llegada directamente desde las montañas donde se erigía el Santuario. Era su dependencia favorita, y dónde había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo desde su llegada, apenas días atrás. Se sumergió, dejando sólo la mitad del rostro sobre la superficie. Tenía que reconocer que adoraba aquella intimidad, pese a que le diera pie a hundirse en las tinieblas de su corazón.

Pensó en él. No había cruzado palabra con Shun desde aquella noche. Durante la ceremonia de proclamación osó a mirarle a los ojos en dos ocasiones, sin obtener respuesta. Le desconcertaba. Pese a que la relación de ambos había salido mal parada, creía conocerle lo suficiente como para afirmar que si ocurrió aquello es porque ambos así lo quisieron… Le costaba creer que el antiguo caballero de Andrómeda se hubiera entregado sin razón, por puro divertimento.

Pero más que lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Shun, lo que más le preocupaba eran sus propios sentimientos. No podía describir lo vivido aquel día. Ni podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Las tórridas escenas le asaltaban en cuanto no tenía otro asunto del que ocuparse. Empezaba a obsesionarse con el embrujo del deseado amante que quizás nunca tendría a su alcance, y por el que había sacrificado a la persona que más quería.: Su amigo. Su condena. Ambos en un mismo ser, ambos incompatibles.

**"Sentado frente a la baja mesa de té, las columnas del templo de Virgo parecen que se pierden en el infinito, que continúan en su meticuloso, recto y artificial orden hasta acabar en un lejano horizonte oscuro e inexplorado, rincones de la casa de la virgen aún por descubrir, paredes entre las que se encuentran preciados tesoros que nunca serán hallados porque la virgen seguirá protegiendo su virtud y su mayor secreto, aunque yo, Shun de Andrómeda, la intente violar profanando este templo como su caballero guardián. Puta virgen que no te descubres ni ante mí."**

**Era más que duro que Shun pensara así, cualquiera diría que no era un caballero digno de portar dicha dorada armadura… y él era el primero que así lo pensaba. Para qué negarlo, siempre le habían considerado un ser débil, y de tantas veces repetírselo se llegó a convencer y por aquellos misterios inexplicables de la ciencia esa idea pasó de la mente a través de neuronas, vasos, plasma, tejidos y órganos tras muchas transformaciones hasta instalarse en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, hasta mutarse en realidad. Siempre fue un niño quejica que se escudaba tras el llanto, incapaz de hacer frente a cualquier infortunio que la vida le arrojara. Y de repente se encontró solo en la isla de Andrómeda, con algo tan grande que era incapaz de rodear con los brazos, algo que sinceramente le hubiera sobrepasado si no fuera porque una voz, latente y persistente que se alojaba en su cabeza, le recordaba una y otra vez que tenía que conseguirlo, que tenía que ser digno de su hermano, que tenía que ser fuerte y llegar a ser un futuro caballero. Pero esa voz poco a poco se fue difuminando y paso de voz a susurro y de susurro a la nada, se fue a donde se van todas aquellas promesas eternas formuladas, donde acaban todas aquellas palabras de amor que salen de bocas de amantes furtivos que nunca habías visto antes y que sabes que nunca volverás a ver; y que más tarde te preguntas si realmente lo llegaste a ver, pues no quedó ninguna huella sobre la piel del cuerpo ni de la mente. Y como un amante esquivo se había portado su hermano, con sus dosis de cal y de arena, siempre tan lejos suya pero tan cerca cuando volvía a ser el Shun que siempre fue, el que yace en el suelo frente a los pies del enemigo, el que su hermano nunca quiso que fuera. Por eso no podía contar más con su hermano, ni con su voz que le incitaba a continuar y que le ordenaba que debía superar cualquier obstáculo, porque era una deshonra ante sus ojos y porque los lazos de sangre no ligan con un nudo tan prieto como para evitar que su hermano renegase de él.**

**Y con esa baja estima tenía que enfrentarse a algo que sí que le venía verdaderamente grande. Una nueva armadura que le pesaba mil veces más que la anterior, un nuevo templo que se le desmoronaba encima y lo que era peor, un vacío repleto de recuerdos que él tenía que suplir. Nunca jamás, por mucho que se lo propusiese, lograría sentirse el verdadero caballero de Virgo. Nunca jamás, ni remotamente, podría compararse su cosmo al de su predecesor. Nunca jamás sus técnicas serían tan potentes como las del hombre más cercano a Dios y aún menos ahora que sin sus cadenas se habían visto mermadas, luchando con tan sólo una triste neblina con la que sería incapaz de hacer frente a un poderoso enemigo, y mucho menos sentirse digno y seguro como guardián de la sexta casa. Ni siquiera tuvo de maestro al anterior caballero de Virgo, ¿así que cómo pensaban que sería capaz de suplir al gran Shaka? Era una responsabilidad enorme que le desbordaba, todos acabarían decepcionados y le abandonarían, como ya hizo su hermano. **

**No era la primera vez que todos estos pensamientos rondaban por su mente, desde semanas la preocupación se apoderaba de él, apenas comía, no se concentraba, por las noches sólo daba vueltas en la cama…Lo que no sabía que toda esa furia que sentía sentado frente a la mesa de té no provenía de ese sentimiento de impotencia, ya que guardaba en su interior todo el poder necesario para hacer frente a cualquier enemigo y para hacerse con la honra como caballero de Virgo, provenía de no sentirse dueño de su destino. Todo le había sido impuesto en la vida, como a sus compañeros, pero a diferencia de ellos le había tocado lo que nunca quiso, la separación de lo único que tenía y la violencia como modo de vida, algo que le repugnaba hasta el último átomo de su ser. Toda la vida haciendo lo que otros le habían ordenado, sin apenas tener voz ni voto. Toda su vida excepto en una ocasión, aquella noche en la que se entregó por completo, esa noche que parecía sacada de contexto de su vida, en la que supo dar todo de sí y recibió más de lo que nunca hubiera esperado. Esa noche en la que realmente fue feliz, la noche en la que realmente hizo lo que quería. Pero todo tenía tan poco sentido… ¿Por qué mi felicidad tuvo que estar atada a ese, al que tanto me defraudó? Todo era un absurdo y una gran equivocación, demasiadas emociones encontradas y enfrentadas, demasiados sentimientos enredados en una maraña anudada en tan pocos segundos que se le hacía imposible desliar. Y mientras desenredaba de entre sus dedos los bucles húmedos y dorados del pelo del cisne un inmenso miedo se apoderó de él que le hizo huir aquella noche, como el caminante que prefiere andar por el camino llano y seguro a aventurarse por el sendero accidentado, en el que colma de alegría conquistar las altas cumbres y llena de desesperación salir de las fosas más profundas. Se entregó a la predecible inercia para ser el Shun que siempre había sido, el Shun que habían querido que fuera, el pelele Shun que odiaba Shun. Por eso justo en el momento en el que pudo decir NO, cuando podía negarse a ser el caballero de Virgo, se hizo del mutismo que siempre le había caracterizado, inclinó la cabeza y dejó que le colocaran el casco de la armadura, el mismo que ahora le pesaba y apretaba tanto sobre la sien.**

Tras cubrir su cuerpo con la liviana túnica que constituía la vestimenta oficial del Santuario cuando no era obligación portar la armadura, salió a tomar el aire de la noche ateniense al amparo de las estrellas. Aquel era sin duda el cielo más nítido que había contemplado, ni en las llanuras siberianas el brillo de los astros era tan deslumbrante. Perdido en sus cavilaciones percibió una presencia… Se giró, alarmado, para hundirse en una ligera reverencia al constatarse de quién se trataba.

-Patriarca… No os esperaba a estas horas…  
- Para ser franco, ni yo mismo había planeado esta visita… - Dijo con voz suave Mu, a la par que le instaba a volver a tomar asiento, en una reunión informal e íntima.

El antaño caballero de Aries ocupó lugar a su lado, mientras su mirada se perdía en las constelaciones de la oscura bóveda que les cubría.

- Dime, Hyoga… ¿Han sido positivos estos primeros días con tu nuevo mandato?  
- Sí, lo han sido… Aunque aún me cuesta adaptarme a la nueva situación.  
Mu asintió. Su política como nuevo dirigente de la orden era la de ser, ante todo, lo más cercano a aquellos que le rodeaban.

- Verás… Estamos inmersos en pleno proceso de reestructuración… Como bien sabes, son muchos los templos que carecen de guardián. Pese a que ya tenemos candidatos dispersos por el mundo en periodo de formación, no es una tarea fácil hacer seguimiento de todos ellos.

Miró al caballero de Acuario con sinceridad y sencillez, como era costumbre en él.

- He decidido encomendaros una misión, a ti y al Caballero de Virgo. Necesito que llevéis con todo sigilo la armadura de Tauro hasta el lugar donde se encuentra el candidato, pues ha de pasar la prueba en los próximos meses. Se encuentra en los Pirineos, en una de las zonas de más difícil acceso.Debéis partir con los primeros rayos del sol, si aceptas el mandato…

Hyoga asentía, pensativo. ¿Una misión… Con Shun? No era el momento más oportuno, pero tampoco podía interponer un pesar personal a una orden directa de Santuario.

- Sí, acepto, Patriarca… Mas he de preguntar si se me permite el por qué una misión conjunta… Creo que es un cometido que podría desempeñar yo solo perfectamente.

- Comprendo tu duda… He preferido que sea así, es más seguro, nunca se sabe si el enemigo puede descubrir nuestras jugadas… Además, vosotros dos siempre habéis formado un buen equipo.  
- Sí, claro… - musitó él, sin demasiado entusiasmo.  
- Y ahora si me disculpas… Iré a comunicarle esto mismo al ocupante del Templo de la Virgen.  
- Puedo ir yo mismo… Así podré ultimar detalles sobre la partida personalmente, si os parece bien.  
- Estupendo. – Declaró con una sonrisa- Confío en vosotros. Sed prudentes, encontraréis la armadura en la segunda casa, portadla con suma cautela. Y ante todo, no desveléis vuestra identidad. Os haré llegar instrucciones precisas antes de que partáis.

Se despidieron. Hyoga contempló como se desvanecía la imponente figura de Mu entre las escalinatas. En otras circunstancias habría aceptado la misión con agrado, pero… No sabía como hacer frente a la realidad de pasar al menos una semana en compañía de él. Los dos solos, sin más obstáculos que la misión que tenían que desempeñar. Por un lado, tenía bien presente que lo más sensato era separar el deber de las cuestiones personales. Pero por otro… No quería renunciar a ciertos aspectos… Reflexionó mientras emprendía camino al templo de Virgo.

Meditó acerca de sus sentimientos, del odio y la rabia acumulada, las contradicciones de su corazón. ¿En verdad le odiaba? ¿Se había puesto a pensar en los propios motivos que tendría él? En el fondo, aceptaba como infantiles sus reacciones, tal vez debería haber sido más comprensivo.

Al fin atravesó el pórtico trasero de la sexta casa. El dulce y penetrante olor a incienso se adueñó de sus sentidos, pero no el aroma liviano y directo del recién quemado, sino el persistente y denso de aquel que ha sido empleado en un mismo lugar durante años, como parte de la esencia misma de la materia constituyente.  
No pudo vislumbrarle en la oscuridad, pero supo que estaba ahí. El que él no quisiera mostrarse a sus ojos no era impedimento para ejercer aquello que le había traído hacia allí. Le comunicó el mensaje, con voz alta y firme, como si hubiera aprendido de memoria las palabras y las repitiera sin el menor asomo de emoción en ellas.

- Caballero de Virgo, te hago conocedor de la orden directa que el Patriarca nos ha asignado. Con las primeras luces del alba habremos de partir de incógnito hacia la región pirenaica. Nuestro deber es transportar la armadura de Tauro hacia el lugar donde se encuentra el candidato a portarla, a fin de que la obtenga en caso de pasar su prueba. Nos encontraremos a la entrada de Santuario, yo portaré la armadura hacia donde espero, pues, encontrarte.

Nada, simplemente el propio eco de su voz, devuelto por las paredes de austera piedra. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, como siempre que se adueñaba de él la duda.  
Se giró con lentitud, pero decidido, y tras dar unos pasos en dirección a la salida por la que había llegado, volvió a exclamar esta vez otro cometido.

- Por cierto… Tenemos que hablar… Sobre nosotros. Ignoro cuál es tu postura, pero para mi lo que sucedió significó algo. Yo por lo menos no me lo he tomado a la ligera… Tendremos que pasar al menos dos semanas juntos, sin más compañía. Que sea lo que sea, por mi parte estoy dispuesto a colaborar y admitir mis propios errores.

Y sin más, se marchó. Con el nuevo día se vería la marcha de las cosas. Ya no podía hacer más ahí, era mejor reponer fuerzas, le esperaban unas duras jornadas por delante.

**Llevaba habitando la sexta casa varios días y todavía seguía bastante desconcertado, era incapaz de hacerla suya. No era sólo cuatro simples muros de piedras sobre los que reposaba un techo, bajo aquella apariencia tan inocente se escondía mucho más, un corazón que latía por sí solo, algo que suspiraba creando pequeñas corrientes que recorrían el templo. Esa casa, como su armadura, tenía vida propia. Dentro escondía un microcosmo de tamaño infinito con leyes físicas propias que retorcían el tiempo, plegaban el espacio y comprimían el vacío. Todo en la casa, hasta el último elemento, expedía múltiples sensaciones y se guardaba con recelo muchas otras más. Así mientras Shun la recorría traspasaba un ambiente amplificado en magnitud ya que el templo era capaz de llevar al límite la intensidad de la luz, creando con cada tenue de rayo que entraba un sol que iluminaba hasta el último rincón, la fragancia más penetrante, la oscuridad más negra e impenetrable y el silencio menos ruidoso jamás escuchado.**

**Rodeado de ese silencio absoluto y con los ojos cerrados (aunque la oscuridad que reinaba era infranqueable) Shun reposaba sentado, concentrado y meditando, como el anterior guardián tan bien sabía hacer. Aunque Shun no lo aprendió de él, sino de Hyoga, porque no sólo queda durante unas horas impregnada sobre tu piel el olor de la suya y sobre tus labios el sabor de su boca, sino que parte de lo que él fue te lo llevas contigo, haciéndose un hueco en tu interior, el mismo hueco que quedó vacío al llevarse él un trozo de ti. Por eso Shun de vez en cuando, más últimamente que nunca, se sentaba, cruzaba las piernas, entrelazaba los dedos y cerraba los ojos para entregarse por completo a la soledad, para de repente volverse líquido y expandirse por el suelo como una mancha de aceite, para volverse aire y expandirse por el infinito, para volverse tierra y agarrarse a las raíces del planeta y finalmente para volverse fuego e iluminar con la luz más refulgente todo el santuario. Bueno, esto sólo lo intentaba, pero requería demasiada concentración y los pensamientos de Shun eran de todo menos sosegados y esta vez no le podía echar la culpa a la armadura ni al templo, pues incluso éste, con la facilidad de mutabilidad que le caracterizaba, hacía que cuando Shun se proponía meditar le envolviera el más puro y nítido de los silencios y el más monocromático negro. Él sabía muy bien el por qué de la inquietud de su mente.**

**Fue en uno de esos momentos de reflexión cuando Hyoga penetró en el templo, y sin saberlo, rasgó ese velo místico que la soledad entretejía en el corazón de Shun con hilos de melancolía y autocompasión. Sus palabras retumbaron, como no, magnificadas por el templo, en los oídos de Shun como truenos y como rayos le partieron el pecho en dos. En ambos trozos se instaló un profundo temor pero en cada uno por causas distintas, en uno el debido al tener que enfrentarse a una misión sin sentirse preparado y en el otro al momento inminente, e inevitable por otro lado, de encontrarse a solas con Hyoga…otra vez. No se movió, permaneció en la penumbra como un cobarde todo el tiempo, recibiendo como buenamente podía cada golpe en el tímpano que le propinaba cada palabra del rubio y así esperó hasta que éste acabase, encontrarse a solas con Hyoga en su templo le superaba, no se veía a la altura de las circunstancias y por eso le dejó marchar, escuchando con atención como se difuminaban en el vacío los pasos decididos del rubio.**

**Cuando por fin las brumas se difuminaron en su mente ya era demasiado tarde. Casi sin darse cuenta había llegado a los aposentos del patriarca y Mü esperaba expectante lo que le tenía que decir el nuevo caballero de Virgo.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Qué deseabas, Shun?  
- Verá, yo… - en realidad no sabía qué decir, inconscientemente se había dejado llevar por sus pies ante su interlocutor y en el camino no se le ocurrió preparar qué decirle, sólo supo maldecir su suerte y repetirse una y otra vez para sí que no podía ser verdad, "esto no puede ser, tengo que impedirlo". Mü empezaba a mostrarse inquieto por el silencio del peliverde y éste se percató, así que exhaló un sonoro suspiro y empezó a contar la verdad, no tenía la picardía suficiente para inventar mil excusas y se veía incapaz de mentir al Patriarca.  
- Acaba de serme comunicado mi nueva misión, junto con mi compañero (aquí Shun hizo un pequeño mohín que fue imperceptible por Mü) el caballero de Acuario. Si no he sido mal informado debo partir junto con Hyoga de Acuario y la armadura de Tauro al alba, para entregar dicha armadura a su futuro portador.  
-Así es.  
-Con su debido respeto debo oponerme a esa decisión. No entiendo el motivo por el cual debo yo acompañar al caballero de Acuario. Considero que él puede llevar a cabo y con éxito esta misión, sin necesidad de mi presencia.  
-Caballero de Virgo, estoy muy sorprendido por tus palabras, porque no te reconozco en ellas. Hasta ahora, aún sin ser de tu agrado como todos hemos sabido leer de tu corazón, nunca has rechazado el servir fielmente al Santuario, eres uno de nuestros caballeros más ferviente y experimentado y por dicha razón y muchas otras ahora eres el portador de esa armadura. No consigo entender porqué te niegas a realizar la misión que se te ha encomendado, sin duda debe ocurrir algo grave para que te opongas. Pero aún así te explicaré porqué he decidido que dos caballeros de oro y no sólo uno realicen esta misión. Pareces olvidar la catástrofe que supondría el que cayera la armadura dorada de Tauro en manos enemigas. La armadura es algo demasiado valioso y poderoso que en las manos del enemigo podría ser utilizada en contra de la humanidad, algo que sin duda debemos evitar a toda costa. Ya ocurrió esta situación con la armadura de Sagitario y pudiste ver las consecuencias. No puedo permitir que suceda de nuevo.  
-No pongo en duda su palabra. Es cierto que dos caballeros protegerían mejor que uno la armadura, pero en mi favor debo decir que no estoy muy seguro de poder llevar a cabo la tarea que se me encomienda. Acabo de ser coronado como el nuevo caballero de Virgo y aún no me siento suficiente fuerte y preparado como para ser merecedor de dicha misión. He sido despojado de mis cadenas y me siento indefenso ante el enemigo. Necesito más tiempo para aprender nuevas técnicas, por eso creo que debería acompañar otro caballero a Hyoga de Acuario.  
-Shun, comprendo tus miedos pero parece que nos tratas de imprudentes y necios. ¿Acaso crees que te hubiésemos coronado como caballero de Virgo si no te creyésemos merecedor de dicho honor? Como acabo de decir, la experiencia en el campo de batalla ha sido determinante en la elección de tu persona como caballero de oro. En dicho campo en más de una vez te has encontrado desprovisto de tus cadenas ante el enemigo y en todas las ocasiones has salido bien parado de la situación, venciendo a tu enemigo. Conocemos el potencial de tu cosmos, uno de los más terribles del santuario y lo creemos suficiente para protegerte a ti ante el enemigo y devastarlo con tan sólo proponértelo. Estos días que has estado en el santuario los considero suficientes para la adaptación a tu nuevo cargo, armadura y templo y es hora de que te pruebes a ti mismo que eres merecedor de ella.  
-Si es así como piensa yo le creo. Aceptaré con honor la nueva misión que se me acaba de encomendar y la llevaremos a cabo con éxito. Gracias por su explicación y por su atención. **

**Se despidieron. Shun sabía que la causa verdadera por la que no quería realizar su misión no había sido la expuesta al Patriarca, sino otra más personal que no quiso airear por todo el santuario, pues había decido enterrar en aquella zona de la memoria de recuerdos olvidados aquella noche para siempre aunque sin conseguirlo, ya que cuando menos lo esperaba le asaltaba las imágenes de ellos retozando sobre la mesa y todo lo que llegó a sentir sobre ella. En ese momento sabía que daba la espalda a la oportunidad de vivir y sentirse vivo, pero se resignó a aceptar su destino, agachó la cabeza y se dirigió con cortos pasos hacia su templo para preparar la partida. **

A veces uno desea que el tiempo no avance, que no lleguen las horas… Y el paso de los minutos se hace más angustioso, pues es una de las pocas cosas que sabes de antemano que no puedes detener. No había conciliado el sueño, tratando de enumerar todo aquello que podría ser útil en el camino, si bien la experiencia le había demostrado que era un acto inútil, pues uno nunca puede estar del todo seguro de lo que acontecerá.

Decidió prepararse antes de que saliera el sol. Se cubrió con la rudimentaria y tosca túnica oscura que constituía parte de sus atuendos, la cuál le confería un aspecto algo peculiar, y que le hacía dudar si era lo más adecuado para pasar desapercibido… Encontró, tal y como había dicho Mu, la armadura en la casa de Tauro, junto con unas indicaciones. Tras leerlas ávidamente, concluyó su descenso, quedando a puertas de Santuario. El astro rey comenzaba a asomar, llenando de tenue luz ámbar todo aquello que tocaba… Y entre todas ellas, le vio. También el áspero telaje le cubría, confiriéndole un aspecto que no sabía bien como definir. Su rostro parecía esculpido a partir de una de las delicadas tallas de mármol de la época de los mismos dioses… Serio, hermoso… Enmarcado en la gravedad de su mirada y el pelo que espesamente le caía por los hombros. Como sacado de una leyenda helenística. Imponente, inalcanzable, y terriblemente frío. Dispar al que antaño fuera su cómplice, su apoyo y confidente, pero a la vez… El mismo en esencia. ¿Tanto había madurado, y tan rápido, que no le había dado tiempo a recalar en ello?

Cómo le dolía tener que bajar la mirada, no se sentía capaz de sostenerla, por lo menos en aquel momento… Aguardó a tenerle a la distancia adecuada.

- Mu ha dejado estas directrices junto con la armadura. Nos espera un barco en el puerto, hemos de darnos prisa si no queremos perderlo. Si te parece, será mejor que nos turnemos a la hora de portarla.

Asimiló como una afirmación su reacción. El nuevo guardián del templo de la Virgen se la echó a los hombros y emprendió el camino con paso firme y rápido. No mediaron palabra alguna durante el trayecto al ruidoso corazón de la milenaria ciudad ateniense.


	3. 3

Cicatrices de lujuria, _por Shun de Andrómeda y Shaka_

Capítulo 3

**Sabía que, inconscientemente o no, lo había estado evitando durante todo el día, aunque desde el momento en el que había salido del templo del gran patriarca sabía que no había marcha atrás, no podía evitar lo inevitable de la misma manera que no se puede parar a las olas que en ese instante chocaban sobre la popa del barco. Estaba apoyado sobre una baranda gris y observaba obnubilado como el mar se fundía en el horizonte infinito con el cielo rojo del atardecer. Parecía como, allá a lo lejos, la sangre del sol asesinado por la luna tiñera el cielo y el agua, formando un enorme charco carmesí que en breve sería acuchillado en dos por la inmensa y pesada armadura de metal que, lo que parecía algo contra natura, sostenía el frágil cuerpo de Shun a través de los mares. Era demasiado triste aquel atardecer, un rito que se lleva repitiendo desde el principio de los tiempos y que volvería loco hasta al más cuerdo. La necesidad de matar, atardecer tras atardecer, al mismo cuerpo celeste sólo para poder gozar unas horas del reflejo deslumbrante del mar… Todas las noches éste, resignado, recoge las gotas de sangre que derrama el sol y las lágrimas saladas vertidas por la luna para devolvérselas a la mañana siguiente, con el fin de que vuelvan a ser derramadas en la siguiente noche que el inescrutable paso del tiempo sin duda traerá. En esta trágica historia sin fin es donde residía toda la belleza de la imagen que podía contemplar los ojos de Shun, aunque éste no la veía de la misma manera, un mal presentimiento le estrujaba el corazón, todo parecía cubierto de sangre y eso no podía ser de buen agüero… y precisamente ahora empezaba su turno. "En fin" piensa mientras suspira y se da la vuelta, resignado como el mar, en dirección del camarote en el que se encuentra Hyoga custodiando la armadura.**

**Bajó la escalera que descendía hasta las entrañas de aquel armatoste metálico. Los pasajes más inferiores eran los más baratos pero a la vez sus ocupantes pasaban más desapercibidos que el resto, así que Shun no podría echar en cara lo tacaños que a veces llegaban a ser los del santuario. Le daba pánico, aparte de unas terribles náuseas, viajar en barco y no le llenaba de optimismo el saber que su camarote estaba medio hundido en el agua medio a flote en el aire. Pero "en fin", sólo era una gota más de tantas otras que llenaban el vaso de infelicidades de Shun, todo por su deber, la humanidad y el santuario, por un destino que no entendía la palabra individualismo.**

**Abrió sin llamar y lo encontró tirado en la cama, con las manos entrelazadas bajo su cabeza sirviendo de almohada y con la mirada fija en una mancha de humedad del techo que a Shun le recordaba a un cisne… pero eso serían imaginaciones suyas… tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza. Con la misma sensación que deben sentir los paracaidistas cuando están a punto de arrojarse al vacío, él penetró en la habitación, y sin dirigirle por más de ese instante fugaz que necesitó para ubicarle la mirada y sin decir ni una sola palabra, evitando cualquier posible roce o inicio de conversación, se agachó a recoger la armadura que estaba sobre una silla junto a la armadura de Acuario que a su vez estaba junto a su portador, demasiado cerca de él… "que mala suerte, pero… en fin". **

Había perdido la cuenta de en cuántos navíos se había embarcado a lo largo de sus años. El mar… Una y otra vez lo había atravesado para partir de una tierra a otra, de una patria a otra. Y es que en un momento dado, dejó de sentirse parte de un territorio. El océano… Siempre su maldito elemento. Acuario le regía, y el mar había sido el detonante que había marcado su vida y su carácter: impredecible, peligroso, nostálgico. Entre glaciares creció, y la misma agua le arrebató a aquellos que apreciaba…

No importaba cuánto tiempo pasase, el recuerdo ensordecedor del rugido del mar aquella noche le acompañaría hasta el final de sus días. No era más que un crío, pero el terrible bramar de las olas lo envolvió todo, anulando los gritos a su alrededor. La oscuridad, el pánico general, la demente estabilidad del navío… Nunca podría olvidar aquel aterrador sonido que se había anclado en su cerebro. En ocasiones, cuando la soledad le acompañaba, creía oírlo, fruto de un macabro juego que su subconsciente se empeñaba en ofrecerle. La memoria de la noche en que su mundo cambió radicalmente, sin posibilidad de volver atrás  
Y hele ahí, en aquel cascarón de mala muerte, tumbado en la rígida e incómoda "cama", con la mirada perdida en el techo, entre sus cavilaciones. Dentro de poco anochecería por lo que podía vislumbrar… A través del único ojo de buey del camarote sólo se veía agua, a veces salpicada por un poco de luz del exterior, la cuál empezaba a faltar, el pequeño refugio estaba quedando poco a poco a merced de las sombras. El movimiento oscilante no cesaba, el mar estaba agitado y el armazón no acompañaba, pero no le importaba, estaba acostumbrado.

Mientras seguía dándole vueltas a todo aquello que tenía en mente, apareció él, de improviso. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la dependencia, por lo que percibió perfectamente su figura y sus movimientos. Le vio aguacharse ante la armadura. Eran evidentes sus intenciones… Hacerse cargo de la misma por la noche, relevándole el turno. No pudo evitarlo. Fue algo así como un acto reflejo. Con un rápido movimiento le agarró la muñeca con firmeza, pero a la vez con soltura. Quedaron prácticamente frente a frente, y esta vez sí osó a mirarle, a incrustar toda su atención en aquellos ojos ahora tan expectantes.

- Esto no puede seguir así, Shun.

No podría haberlo dicho de forma más precisa. Esa simple oración resumía su consternación. Tenían que dar el paso, por duro que fuera. Y estaba dispuesto a recibir una dosis más de dolor si eso propiciaba al diálogo.

**No se sorprendió, en realidad antes de que pasara era como si esperase con la muñeca preparada a que sucediese. Estaba dispuesto a dejarle muy claro a Hyoga qué era lo que pensaba sobre todo aquello y como un gesto en ocasiones tienen más significado que mil palabras intentó zafarse de las garras del rubio y escapar de allí como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo siguiera como antes de entrar al camarote, como si nunca hubiera entrado aquella maldita noche en la cocina de la fundación Grad. Cuando consiguió soltarse se echó la armadura a la espalda y se dio media vuelta para salir, pero no sin antes dirigirle una mirada cargada de tantas emociones que tuvo que arrastrarse por el suelo y escalar por el cuerpo de Hyoga de lo que quería expresar, una mirada que en resumidas cuentas intentaba decir "Hay cosas que se pueden olvidar, olvídalo y olvídame". **

No podía permitir que se fuera. Como pudo se levantó y le impidió el paso, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Se había formado un tenso silencio. Sacando fuerzas y agallas, pero sobre todo, reuniendo toda la sinceridad que encontró, volvió a hablarle. Había meditado las palabras durante toda la tarde, pero finalmente, dejó que su corazón las escogiese libremente. Sin importar la forma, el mensaje que quería transmitirle era exactamente igual.

- Por favor, escúchame… Estos meses, en especial éste último, han sido una locura, han ocurrido demasiadas cosas, y todavía me cuesta asimilarlas. Sé que no he sido justo contigo… Pero en medio de toda esta confusión, sólo sonsaco algo claro… Y es que no quiero perderte.

Lo había hecho. No se podía permitir el lujo de respirar tranquilo, pero al menos sabía que había conseguido abrir fuego… El resultado de la guerra dependía ahora de la lucha entre los frentes.

**Ahora sí que estaba sorprendido. Los golpes que más duelen no son los rasguños en la piel que son infringidos en la lucha sino los que causan las heridas en el alma. Ver cómo mueren uno a uno tus amigos, incluso tu hermano que ha dado su vida a cambio de la tuya es algo insoportable e incomprensible para la mente de Shun, pero el golpe de gracia, aquel que escindió su corazón en dos con la limpieza de un bisturí, fue aquella vez en la que algo murió en vida, la vez en la que su amigo renegó de él. Su corazón sigue roto y eso no sabe perdonarlo Shun, por eso no fue él el que habló sino su corazón desangrado cuando le dijo con un inmenso cansancio que intentaba esconder detrás un atisbo de pena:  
  
- Ya nos perdimos hace mucho tiempo.**

Con aquellas palabras le dejó claro que no tenía sus mismas intenciones. Y lo comprendía. Pero no iba a renunciar tan fácilmente. Estaba decidido a conseguir avanzar en alguna dirección, ya fuera para bien o para mal. Así que se lanzó, por mucho que le costase.

- No tengo excusa válida, es cierto, pero al menos déjame exponer mi punto de vista – le dijo, obligándole a mirarle subiendo el tono de voz – Estaba aterrado, Shun, maldita sea… Me negué a creer lo que había ocurrido. Tú mismo has comprobado la transformación que han sufrido Saori, o Julian… No volvieron a ser los mismos… Y temí perderte. Perderte a ti también, para siempre. No me atrevía a acercarme a ti. Soy un paranoico, lo sabes bien. ¿Y si hubiera estado en lo cierto? Fue muy egoísta de mi parte, pero reconoce que tú tampoco hiciste demasiado al respecto. Ni intentaste que las cosas siguieran como siempre. Eso me dio pie a darle más vueltas al asunto y sacar más y más conclusiones…

**- Hyoga, parece que no quieres entender lo que intento decirte. Olvídalo, olvídame, no hay nada que salvar, ni que rescatar, ni que recuperar, ni nada de nada. Si en algún momento hubo alguna oportunidad de que todo volviera a ser como antes aquella noche no hicimos más que arrastrarla y pisotearla por el suelo. No somos nada, nunca seremos nada y por lo que a mi respecta nunca fuimos nada.**

- Espera un momento… ¿Qué no fuimos nada? ¿Qué no fuimos nada dices? ¿Tan cínico eres que eres capaz de olvidar todos estos años? Joder, pensaba había tenido algo de relevancia en tu vida como para al menos conservar los buenos momentos si esto no tenía solución – estaba tan irritado que en cualquier momento soltaría una carcajada histérica – Puede que no estuviera tan equivocado y en verdad si que has cambiado.

**-¿Qué he cambiado? ¡Pues claro que he cambiado! ¡He crecido! Tócame –dice Shun mientras le agarra de la mano y la acerca a la palma de sus manos- ¿lo notas? Sí, es mi piel, pero ya no es tan lisa como antes, no es de seda como cuando nos conocimos, ahora está quebrada y encallada. Los golpes de todos estos años la han endurecido, ése es el precio de la experiencia y me ha costado muchos sufrimientos. Ahora, cuando tengo las manos destrozadas, puedo decir con toda seguridad que todos aquellos buenos momentos de los que hablas jamás podrán compensarme. Crece un poco tú también y acepta la verdad, Hyoga, acepta tu destino como yo he aceptado el mío. **

- ¿Aceptar mi destino? Creía haberlo hecho desde hace bastante tiempo. Aquí estoy, vistiendo una puta armadura que no me pertenece, ostentando un cargo que me fue dado por compasión, aceptando un puesto de privilegio en la Orden por venganza a mi maestro. Él nunca creyó en mí, nadie ha creído en mi y he tenido que representar mi papel, noche tras noche. Así que no me hables de crecer y de aceptar destinos. ¿Qué hago yo aquí, dime? ¿Qué? Intentaba arreglar las cosas con el único lazo que me ataba a la cordura, pero ya veo que todo inútil. Tal vez debería ahogarme en el mar de una vez y dejarte a ti también en paz. ¿Te gustaría, verdad?

**- No te pongas melodramático ni intentes que me compadezca de ti. Sí, es cierto que has sufrido, seguramente el que más, pero no eres el único. Todos hemos tenido que soportar duras pruebas, nada para mí ha sido un camino de rosas, ¿sabes? Joder, mírame. Mira mis brazos delgados, mis finos tobillos y mis muñecas, mis frágiles piernas… mi constitución nunca fue de guerrero… ¿De verdad crees que el sueño de mi vida fue ser caballero? ¿Qué crees que me recreo sufriendo y haciendo sufrir a los demás? Sabes tan bien como los demás que no hay nada que aborrezca más que la violencia y me veo obligado día tras día a pelear con fe ciega para ver que en realidad no sirve de nada, que siempre acabamos en el mismo punto. Detrás de una batalla siempre llega otra, y por cada una que pasa pierdo un poco más de esperanza y compruebo cómo todo lo que me dijo Mime era la pura verdad. No creo en las casualidades, así que el que un dios tras otro intente acabar con la humanidad debe significar algo, ¿no? El mundo está condenado y no hacemos más que prolongar su agonía. Pero he aprendido a no quejarme más y a no auto compadecerme constantemente. He sacrificado todo, ¿me oyes?, todo por mis cadenas, por cumplir aquello que, según dicen, es para lo que nací. Ahora soy el Shun que siempre han querido que fuera y en este nuevo Shun no hay hueco para ti. **

Se sentía abandonado, como un niño pequeño… La misma maldita sensación que siempre le había acompañado. Pero de entre todas esas palabras hirientes, hubo de reconocer que Shun llevaba razón en algo. Tenía que aceptar el paso del tiempo y sus cicatrices. Madurar. Olvidar.

Y hacer de sus días el oscuro sendero que tantas veces le dijo Camus, Sin depender de nadie. Ahora sería fácil, pues oficialmente lo había perdido todo.

_¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué de entre todas las condenadas cosas que pueblan este mundo, por qué tengo que estar ligado de esta manera a ti? Te odio, te odio porque me has arrebatado la llama que me prendía y me daba calor. Te odio porque te deseo, y eso me provoca aún más rabia e impotencia. Y me niego a condenarme a reprimir de por vida estos impulsos que me están volviendo loco. Maldito seas tú y la virgen que ahora te ampara._

Le hubiera matado, ahí mismo. Y eso evidenciaba aún más su ínfima postura con respecto a él. ¿Madurar pues? Muy bien. Se le congeló el alma, dejándose envolver por el frío glaciar que amenazaba con cubrir hasta el último rincón de su conciencia del más duro e impenetrable témpano de hielo.

- Si madurez buscas, madurez tendrás. Ya veo que no soy bienvenido, pero tendrás que soportar mi presencia, día tras día, esté contigo en misión como ahora, o sintiéndola desde Santuario. Y no haré nada por remediarlo, pues será nuestra condena, condenados a convivir bajo la misma mentira en la que ninguno creemos, como castigo por habernos traicionado, no sólo el uno al otro, sino a nosotros mismos. Llévate la armadura, cuando lleguemos a puerto nos las apañaremos para concluir esto como sea y volver cada uno por su cuenta.

Y con un portazo, salió del camarote. Necesitaba un poco de aire, que la brisa del mar de diera en la cara, que la oscuridad volviera a convertirse en su escudo, en su única compañera.

_Debes eliminar cualquier evidencia de emoción, Hyoga. El sentimentalismo sólo te arrastrará a la muerte._

Una vez se juró que nunca sería como su maestro. Era una de sus tantas obsesiones. Y sin embargo… Ahora aquellas palabras cobraban sentido. ¿Para qué seguir sufriendo? Ahora era el caballero de Acuario, su único mandato en vida era proteger a una Diosa en la que poco creía, y la verdad era cruda y directa: si caía en combate, nadie le lloraría. Porque a nadie le importaba su persona, tan sólo lamentarían la baja para Santuario. Tan pronto desapareciera, encontrarían a otro que le supliera. Porque ese era el sino de los guerreros, meras marionetas en el mortífero juego de la sangre, en la espiral de la violencia por defender una causa.

A nadie le importaba. Y si era así… ¿Por qué tenía él que sufrir por los demás?

Frío… Como el hielo… Interiorizarlo todo, y así evitar el roce con los demás. Encerrarse de nuevo en una trampa de cristal. Era muy probable que esa fuera la única manera de salir cuerdo de la Armadura de Acuario.

E iba en contra de sus principios, pero… Ya no importaba. Bastante se despreciaba a si mismo, así que un poco más no le afectaría.  
Aquella discusión había marcado el final de una etapa para él. No se atrevió a afirmar que una nueva daba comienzo. Porque tendría que emprender una encarnizada pelea con su corazón. Él le había expulsado de su vida. Tendría que respetarlo, mas el dolor era insoportable…

Pues ahora sabía a ciencia cierta… Que estaba completamente solo.

**Permaneció de pie en la habitación en silencio durante un rato más. Sabía que le había hecho daño, quizás no sabía cuanto, pero sí el suficiente como para no perdonárselo en la vida. No lo odiaba tanto como para hacerle sufrir de esa manera, pero era la única forma… la única manera de cumplir con todas las expectativas. Era necesario que se comportara con esa dureza aunque a él le repugnara hacerlo, tenía que ser cruel y todavía no había madurado tanto como había hecho creer a Hyoga como para infringirle daño sin resentirse, más bien estaba aún demasiado verde, por eso las frases que le dirigió se le clavaron como dagas aunque no mostró ningún indicio en su expresión del tormento que le causaba cada una de esas puñaladas. Había fingido ser el que no era pero el que llegará a ser.**

** …será nuestra condena, condenados a convivir bajo la misma mentira en la que ninguno creemos, como castigo por habernos traicionado, no sólo el uno al otro, sino a nosotros mismos. **

** Estas palabras resonaban todavía en el interior de sus oídos aunque se los tapase con fuerza. Fueron su golpe de gracia, nunca quiso escucharlas pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo había hecho y ya era imposible darles la espalda. Cada sílaba iba cargada de una gran verdad, pero ya había tomado una decisión y ya no había marcha atrás, lo hecho, hecho está. Se dio cuenta que el tormento no había hecho nada más que comenzar y esto le sentó como si hubieran cogido un tenedor de trinchar el pavo y con él le estuvieran revolviendo las entrañas como el que come espaguetis, por eso tuvo que salir corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño tapándose la boca, metió la cabeza en el inodoro y empezó a vomitar con todas sus ganas, como si intentara expulsar de su cuerpo todo el sufrimiento que se veía obligado a soportar sin entender porqué.  
**


	4. 4

Cicatrices de lujuria, _por Shun de Andrómeda y Shaka_

Capítulo 4

_**Strange infatuation seems to grace the evening tide,  
I'll take it by your side.  
Such imagination seems to help the feeling slide,  
I'll take it by your side.  
Instant correlation sucks and breeds a pack of lies,  
I'll take it by your side.  
Over saturation curls the skin and tans the hide,  
I'll take it by your side...  
Without you... I'm nothing**_

**_Placebo_**

A primera hora de la mañana habían llegado a la costa francesa. No había vuelto al camarote en toda la noche, prefirió quedarse en cubierta, disfrutando de otra velada de insomnio. Entre la multitud que se arremolinaba para salir a tierra, distinguió su figura. Y de forma automatizada hicieron de nuevo el cambio de turno. Se portó la caja de Pandora a los hombros, iniciando el descenso.

El puerto de Perpignan era el punto de conexión marítima más cercano a la frontera pirenaica. Pese a ello, les separaban unos 100 kilómetros del inicio de la cordillera… Tras lo cuál habría que buscar el lugar donde entrenaba el aspirante a caballero, misión dificultada por la escasez de datos proporcionados por Santuario.  
Habían emprendido marcha a pie para dejar atrás la población. Hacía calor. Odiaba el calor, no lo toleraba bien, y menos el de las montañas, seco y tedioso cuando el sol apretaba. El cansancio, la falta de sueño, la alta temperatura para aquellas horas de la mañana, y el tener a Shun delante de él en una comitiva tan silenciosa como la de la misma muerte, eran demasiados factores juntos. Era surrealista. Si no se contenía, estallaría en una risa desquiciada, alimentada por sus propios pensamientos…

_Tenemos dos opciones… O hacemos todo el camino a pie, o robamos una furgoneta… Teniendo en cuenta que aquí se conduce en sentido contrario al de Japón y que nuestros pasaportes son falsos, podría ser emocionante…_

Ironía, la única forma de vencer a su apatismo era seguir aquel estúpido monólogo en su interior. Quería perderle de vista. Había hecho esfuerzos sobre humanos para tratar de enterrar las puñaladas intercambiadas durante la discusión, pero era ardua tarea.

_Crece un poco tú también y acepta la verdad, Hyoga, acepta tu destino como yo he aceptado el mío._

Y aquello implicaba cumplir la maldita misión, sin rechistar. Se limitó a mantener el ritmo, acelerado, mientras el sudor comenzaba a empañar su frente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseó estar en Siberia.

**La mayoría del tiempo que quedaba del viaje en barco lo pasó con la cabeza metida en el water, y ahora, mientras caminaba por la cuneta de aquella carretera, aún podía saborear ese regusto agrio a comida rancia en su paladar. Pero aún no se le había quitado las náuseas, creyó que al pisar tierra la coctelera que parecía ser su estómago se calmaría un poco pero se equivocó, no todo su malestar debía proceder del zozobrar del barco, así que tenía que ser precavido e intentar aguantar las arcadas que de vez en cuando le sobrevenían ya que una de las últimas cosas que quería que ocurriese era que Hyoga lo viese vomitando.**

**Procuraba andar siempre delante, tener que vislumbrar la espalda del cisne todo el camino hubiera sido como meterse palillos de madera entre la uña y el dedo, y ya rumiaba comida ya engullida en su boca por lo que no quería rumiar en su cabeza escenas y frases ya pasadas que le recordaba su anatomía.**

** El metálico quitamiedos los separaba de la calzada, dónde los coches y camiones pasaban a velocidad de vértigo dejando tras de sí una estela de polvo que hacía toser y provocaba escozor en los ojos, además de causar un molesto e incisivo pitido agudo en el tímpano que no desaparecía antes de que pasase el siguiente coche como alma que lleva el diablo. La situación entonces era bastante incómoda en todos los sentidos posibles, lo que irritaba profundamente a Shun que notaba como empezaba a crecer un sentimiento de rabia contenida en su interior que no estaba muy seguro de poder controlar… y aún quedaban unos 100Km de tortura. Así que de repente, ante los ojos sorprendidos de Hyoga, saltó la barra de aluminio con un movimiento torpe que denotaba cansancio y empezó a andar por el arcén demasiado cercano a la carretera, con la mano extendida y el dedo pulgar mirando hacia el cielo. Entonces giró la cabeza hacia Hyoga el cual tenía expresión de tonto y le dijo:**

**_-"Yo voy en coche, tú haz lo que quieras". _**

Le miró atónito… Era como si de repente le hubiera leído el pensamiento. No pudo creer que fuera a hacer lo que era evidente que pensaba hacer… Le hirvió la sangre. Aquello era aún más descabellado.

-¿Estás loco? ¡No podemos depender de terceras personas para esto! Se supone que tenemos que pasar desapercibidos.

Shun le ignoraba, seguía con la postura mirando hacia el fin de la carretera. Se acercó lo máximo que pudo, gritándole, mientras sacudía los brazos enérgicamente.

-¡Maldita sea, prefiero que nos gastemos lo que llevamos encima en alquilar un coche! Podremos dormir ahí si hace falta, pero me niego a viajar con alguien al que no conocemos. ¡Pero si no tenemos ni puñetera idea de francés! Y te recuerdo que no podemos separarnos mientras portemos la armadura, así que ya sabes, conmigo no cuentes. Además, creo que no sabes conducir, vas a necesitarme más de lo que piensas en las próximas 24 horas.

Qué borde había sido en las últimas frases. Pero le daba igual. Tenía comprobado que a esas alturas era la única forma de que le hiciera caso.

Para bien o para mal, tendrían que llegar a mutuo acuerdo. Y podía llegar a ser muy terco cuando se lo proponía.

Revolvió entre sus bolsillos y la pequeña bolsa que llevaba, buscando todo el dinero en efectivo que tenía. Supuso que Shun llevaría más o menos lo mismo. Ignoraba cuáles serían las tarifas, pero no podía costar más de lo que llevaban, y no se habían alejado tanto de la ciudad. Era lo más razonable, o por lo menos eso era lo que le decía la cabeza.

E iba a defender su postura. Como si tenía que ponerse en medio de la carretera y provocar un accidente para que le hiciera caso de una vez.

**Debería tener controlados esos accesos impulsivos que de vez en cuando le daban, se suponía que ya disponía de ese autocontrol y calma que en su entrenamiento como caballero de Virgo había adquirido y se suponía que había aceptado con resignación la tarea encomendada y ello también incluía el tener que soportar situaciones como aquellas. Mentira. Lo cierto es que estaba irascible, Hyoga lo sacaba de sus casillas y estaba harto de soportar todo aquello, lo que provocaba una pastosa marea oscura en su interior que era imposible evitar que de vez en cuando se desbordase pringando todo de un denso lodo negro. Pero en fin, Hyoga tenía razón y por más que le fastidiase debían permanecer juntos, así que no le quedaba otra cosa que aguantarse. Y volvemos a empezar. Todo se estaba haciendo ya demasiado repetitivo en este círculo vicioso en el que daba vueltas arrastrado por corrientes invisibles, sutiles y persuasivas, pero a la vez demasiado dañinas.**

**  
Inhaló una ahonda bocanada y expulsó todo ese aire lentamente en un suspiro, mientras que con la mano se apartaba un mechón verde que le cubría los ojos.**

**- Me toca llevar la armadura. No creo que seguir discutiendo en esta carretera dejada de la mano de Dios sea mejor que morir en un accidente de tráfico contigo al volante.**

**Lo hizo por ofenderle, pero parece que no se dio por aludido, o simplemente no captó la puyada que le lanzó. Volvió a saltar el quitamiedos y se dirigió con parsimonia al pequeño pueblo que se divisaba no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Pronto llegaría la noche y podría descansar y olvidar todo el día que se le antojaba eterno.**

**El camino hacia la aldea discurrió en un silencio sepulcral como ya venía siendo costumbre entre los dos desde que comenzó su viaje. Las calles eran estrechas y no estaban asfaltadas, apenas tenían varías piedras desperdigadas y acababa de llover, así que estaban caminando entre un incómodo barrizal calados hasta los huesos y con el pelo aplastado sobre la cara. Los vecinos parecían estar acostumbrados a esa llovizna de finas gotas tediosa e irritante que parece que va a amainar pero que no termina nunca. Ellos hacían sus labores con la menor despreocupación y el pueblo, a pesar de las inclemencias del tiempo, era un hervidero de actividad., por eso no se percataban de la presencia extranjera que como una compaña cruzaba las calles más perdidos que encontrados. Las armaduras comenzaron a pesarle demasiado y el cansancio de la caminata empezaba a pasarle factura, le dolía la espalda, los pies, los hombros y las piernas, ya no podía más con su cuerpo, pero aún le quedaban unas cuantas horas de camino.  
**  
_No creo que seguir discutiendo en esta carretera dejada de la mano de Dios sea mejor que morir en un accidente de tráfico contigo al volante._

Se había salido con la suya.

¿Así que te apetece morir en un accidente conmigo al volante? No sabes donde te estás metiendo… - se dijo para sus adentros.

En el fondo el comentario le había resultado gracioso. Así que llevó lo mejor que pudo el volver sobre sus pasos en sentido inverso, bajo la lluvia y sin tener ni la más remota idea de cómo iban a ingeniárselas para llevar a cabo el plan.

Había sido idea suya, así que asumió todo el marrón. Y a base de preguntar en un inglés macarrónico consiguieron dar con lo que parecía una oficina destinada justo a lo que buscaban. Entró, dejando a Shun custodiando las cajas. Le costó un esfuerzo terrible hacerse entender y comprender todos los términos, las rutas y las condiciones, pero tras quince eternos minutos salió airoso con unas llaves y unos documentos.

Caminó hacia donde le habían indicado, y de entre todos los vehículos que allí esperaban bajo la lluvia, encontró la matrícula que buscaba.

- Es éste…

No era una carroza real, pero serviría. Estaba calado hasta los huesos. Se escurrió la melena lo mejor que pudo, la lluvia acumulada chorreaba por la espalda, lo cuál le resultaba bastante incómodo. Miró a Shun.

- Vete detrás si te queda hueco entre las armaduras… Aunque si te pones delante y vas siguiendo el mapa serías de gran ayuda.

Se acomodó en el asiento y ajustó los espejos. Sinceramente, hacía mucho que no se ponía ante un volante. Podría llegar a ser muy cabrón y hacerle pasar un mal rato. Pero desechó la idea, bastante mal estaban las cosas como para terminar de fastidiarlas con juegos estúpidos.

Intentó arrancar el coche. Calada en seco. Se quedó mirando al panel de control, como queriendo concentrarse.

_Vamos Hyoga… No es momento de quedar en ridículo._

**-¡Vaya! ¿Ya hemos llegado? Pues si quedaba tan cerca podríamos haber ido andando y nos hubiéramos ahorrado el alquiler… -Dijo con sarcasmo y desdén.**

Volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez si logró sacarlo de allí. Le costaría un rato el acostumbrarse a conducir por la derecha. Siguió por el camino que indicaba la salida del pueblo. Shun tenia la mirada perdida en el papel, y de vez en cuando miraba por lo cristales, buscando algo. Finalmente, le oyó murmurar algo.

- Es por ahí… La salida.

La tomó. El camino estaba desierto. No se divisaba a nadie, lo cuál resultaba extraño, pues mientras andaban por aquella cuneta no paraban de pasar vehículos. Tal vez el camino que estaban siguiendo no era una ruta muy frecuentada.  
Y así, sin más, condujo y condujo, hasta que la noche cerrada se echó sobre ellos. Silencio imponente, se podía cortar el aire con una navaja. Shun había acabado por ponerse en el asiento de atrás. De vez en cuando le miraba fugazmente a través del retrovisor. Tenía la vista perdida en algún punto de la oscuridad. Tan frío y distante…

Vislumbró una desviación hacia lo que parecía un pequeño terreno al borde de la carretera.

- Necesito descansar un rato…

Sin esperar respuesta, se metió en medio del camino de tierra, entre árboles, sin muestra alguna de civilización a varios kilómetros a la redonda, salvo la propia carretera, a unos metros de allí. Paró el motor y respiró hondo. Salió para estirar las piernas y respirar algo de aire. Estaba cansado, y un hambre atroz empezaba a invadirle. Alzó la vista al cielo. Las estrellas apenas se distinguían debido a la acumulación de nubes. La escasa luz de la luna comenzaba a ser nula, todo hacía presagiar que pronto volvería a llover.

_Será mejor que reanudemos el viaje cuanto antes…_ - Se dijo.

Entró de nuevo en el coche, y accionó la llave para ponerlo en marcha. Nada.

Frunció el ceño, extrañado. Repitió la operación. Y nuevamente, no hubo forma. El motor hacía un ruido ahogado.  
Y lo intentó, varias veces, a la par que iba perdiendo los nervios con cada nuevo intento. Salió al exterior, levantando el capó en busca de algún indicio.

_Mierda, cuando me enseñaron a conducir un trasto de éstos en Siberia me dijeron que podría salvarme de algún apuro… Pero no fueron capaces de mostrarme como funciona el jodido motor._

Y mientras buscaba sin saber el qué entre aquel cúmulo de chatarra, empezó a llover a cántaros.  
Cerró el capó con furia, a la par que soltaba a los cuatro vientos la mayor blasfemia en su propio idioma que se le vino a la cabeza.

_Genial… Tirados en medio de la nada._

**Estupendo… y lloviendo a cántaros.**

Y nuevamente, tenía dos opciones: o pasarse la noche empapándose en el rabioso diluvio mientras aparentaba que reparaba el motor, o resignarse a entrar en el coche y esperar.  
Tendría que tragarse el orgullo. Así que volvió a su asiento, limitándose a buscar en la bolsa que llevaba en la guantera, suspirando de alivio al ver que todavía le quedaban provisiones. Por suerte, era precavido para esas cosas.  
Miró las cuatro galletas resecas que tenía guardadas. Cogió dos y se las tendió a Shun, sin mirarle.

- Tienes que comer algo. Como habrás podido comprobar, el coche no arranca. Será mejor que esperemos a que amanezca, dudo que podamos pedir ayuda a estas horas… De todos modos, no creo que estemos muy lejos ya de la cordillera.

_**En ocasiones como esta te odio más por hacer que te odie menos… pero tengo hambre.**_

Sostuvo la mano estirada hacia él un rato, hasta que notó como el santo de virgo finalmente las aceptaba. Comieron en silencio.

La oscuridad, el sonido del agua rompiendo en los cristales y el aluminio… Su presencia y los ecos de las hirientes palabras… Y de los hechos…

Se apoyó en la puerta de su lado, y estiró las piernas sobre el asiento del acompañante. Estaba cansado, pero le iba a resultar casi imposible conciliar el sueño.

Habían discutido. Se habían echado las cosas a la cara, escarmentando, asimilando que no habría más diálogos entre ellos. Y sin embargo… No le había dado una respuesta.

Necesitaba esa respuesta.

Así que… Lo hizo. Qué más daba… Le contestara o no, al menos lo habría intentado.

- ¿Por qué accediste a acostarte conmigo? Estaba seguro de que me partirías la cara, pero… Tu reacción me cogió de sorpresa. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por crueldad? ¿A cuántos te has tirado así?

Era como hablar con las paredes. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

- Maldita sea mi suerte, que ni en esto me acompaña… Pues mi amigo, mi compañero y confidente, mi peor enemigo, pero también mi único amante, aquél que me robó el corazón, se encuentran todos bajo la misma piel…

Murmuró aquello más bien para sus adentros, sin esperar contestación alguna. Pues ya había perdido la esperanza de obtenerla.

**"Plas plas plas" –aplausos- Creo que voy a llorar. Te felicito, has conseguido en... ehh ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veintidós? -Shun continuó sin esperar a que contestara- en 22 años dar verdadera lástima. Eres toda una Víctima, con mayúsculas. ¿Por qué te niegas a entender? ¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo? O-L-V-I-D-A-L-O –así lo dijo, haciendo hincapié en cada una de las letras, dejando que cada una de ellas revolotease un rato por su boca como las bolas en el bombo de una lotería- Pero parece que no quieres… ¿Qué esperas? ¿Esperas que diga que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, que me rinda ahora entre tus brazos y que follemos durante toda la noche en este sucio coche en medio de una tormenta? ¡Pues no! La verdad es que me dejé llevar, me apeteció y no me negué. Ahora me arrepiento de no haberme sabido controlar –en el fondo sabía que estaba mintiendo- Sólo fue eso, un polvo, ya está y sí, me acuesto con el primero que me da dos galletas, soy un putón. ¿Qué? ¿Contento? ¿Ya te has quedado a gusto? Ojalá caiga esta noche un rayo en el coche y nos parta en dos –Shun no sabe lo que es una jaula de Faraday- mientras dormimos, porque hasta eso es mejor que soportar tus escenas melodramáticas… ¡¿Por qué, dios mío, por qué?!**

**Y, como en cierto modo esperaba, Hyoga no tardó en descargar su puño sobre la cara de Shun, dejándosela hecha un poema mientras por su nariz empezaba a gotear un fino pero imparable hilillo de sangre que le estaba poniendo como una compresa usada. No se lo devolvió, sabía que se lo había merecido, así que se limitó simplemente a soltar un escueto y seco "Buenas noches" y se tumbó en el asiento trasero con la cabeza apoyada en la armadura de Tauro para descansar dando así por sentenciada la conversación, y la falsa cordialidad que entre ellos hubo desde que se bajaron del barco. Por hoy ya había tenido demasiadas emociones fuertes y no era lo mejor enzarzarse en una pelea con el compañero con el que debía llevar a cabo la misión.**

**No se durmió, estuvo aún un buen rato con los ojos abiertos mirando fijamente la tapicería de sky marrón que recubría los asientos y que daba un calor sofocante además de dejarte pegado como el belcro a ellos. No podía ver al antiguo caballero del cisne, pero sabía que, como él, tampoco estaba durmiendo, estaría maldiciendo en ruso y en japonés a toda su familia. Había sido, aparte de sarcástico y grosero, muy cruel, demasiado y eso le quitaría el sueño durante una buena temporada. Si hace varios meses se hubiera visto hoy no se habría reconocido en él, nunca jamás pensó que podría acabar comportándose de esa manera, ¿tanto había cambiado? Sí se respondió y no estaba muy seguro que fuera para bien. Era totalmente rastrero y despreciable, había herido deliberadamente los sentimientos del rubio, bueno, más que herido se había cagado en ellos después de destrozarlos y trincharlos en trozos diminutos. No había tenido ni un ápice de compasión. Eso era exactamente. La piedad era un sentimiento que se había encargado de borrar de su ser. Piedad y compasión ya eran palabras incompatibles con la definición de Shun. Sin embargo, por muy duro y triste que pudiera parecer su nueva actitud, él no había hecho más que seguir el consejo que desde que era pequeño no le habían hecho otra cosa más que repetir. Aprendió a ser duro, a ser fuerte y a ser todo un hombre, a no flaquear ante nadie y a no albergar ni un ápice de duda a la hora de sentenciar el destino de sus enemigos. Se había convertido en la réplica de su hermano.**

**Además esta noche había descubierto otra cosa, y es que no le hacía falta mejorar mucho más sus técnicas como nuevo caballero de Virgo, pues acababa de comprobar que su mejor golpe era su lengua afilada con la que podía desestabilizar mentalmente al rival y no cualquier fluctuación de energía que fuera capaz de provocar. Pero erraba en un aspecto, y es que no había sabido diferenciar amigo de enemigo. Olvidaba que Hyoga estaba de su lado y que nunca se mereció un trato tan cruel y esto, aunque yaciera en su subconsciente, a Shun no se le pasaba por alto, lo que le iba a procurar muchas horas de insomnio, tormento y arrepentimiento. Tumbado, pegado y encogido en el asiento trasero ya empezaba a intuir que se tendría que disculpar ante el rubio, lo que significaba reconocer que se había equivocado y no se veía con fuerzas suficientes como para soportar esa humillación aunque sin duda sabía que era de lo más merecida.**

Le golpeó, con todas sus fuerzas. Ojalá le hubiera roto la nariz, ojalá hubiera desperdigado sus dientes por la tapicería…

Porque aquello… No lo pudo soportar. Se había humillado ante él. No podía habérselo dicho de otra forma.

Culpa suya, por haberse enamorado de ese gilipollas. Culpa suya por haber creído que aquello había sido algo más que sexo para él también. Y culpa suya… Por no saber guardar la compostura.

_Por más que lo intente… No puedo… Soy… Un completo imbécil._

No supo qué le había dolido más. Si aquella declaración de principios, o el "buenas noches" tras haberle propinado el puñetazo.

Se escurrió en el asiento, apoyado en la puerta, de brazos cruzados y las rodillas pegadas al pecho, sin que él pudiera verle. Y no pudo retener las lágrimas por más tiempo. Pero no le iba a dar el gusto de que se percatara de su llanto, así que se tragó los sollozos como pudo.

_No te mereces que esté llorando por ti… No, no te lo mereces. _

Se secó con rabia las mejillas, ahora húmedas. Hacía tanto que no conocía el descanso… Estaba pálido, dos oscuras ojeras se habían alojado bajo los celestes que ahora hacían de espejo de su rota alma.

Todo esto no tendría que estar pasando. Yo tendría que haberme ahogado aquella noche, y así toda esta blasfemia que conforma mi vida no se habría producido.

Pero no, había sobrevivido por gracia del destino. Y ahora era el Caballero de Acuario. Aunque él supiera que por mucho que le hubieran cubierto con el oro sagrado, seguía siendo Hyoga, aquel que nunca tuvo el aplomo, aquel que nunca consiguió salir de su propio universo.

A partir de ese momento, Shun había desaparecido definitivamente de la faz de la Tierra para él. Así que tomó la decisión de desahogarse esa noche, y mandar al cuerno todo en cuanto la luz de la mañana llegara. No volvería a dirigirle la palabra, como si no existiera. Llegaría hasta la condenada montaña, entregaría la armadura y se marcharía por su cuenta. Nunca más.

_Y que mis días transcurran entre paredes de cristal si así ha de ser… Porque me niego a seguir siendo una marioneta en este juego macabro._

Apoyó la frente en la palma de la mano, que a su vez descansaba sobre la rodilla. Sólo pensaba en borrar los últimos resquicios de impotencia que la situación le producía. Hubiera dado un brazo por estar solo en aquellos momentos, pero no era tan inconsciente como para salir a la intemperie y coger una pulmonía. Así que aunque al principio intentaba disimular, acabó por perder el interés. Lloró y lloró como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Y le importaba una mierda lo que el otro pudiera pensar.

Pobre de él como se le ocurriera dar la mínima señal de vida.

**Le escuchaba sollozar y el disimulo con el que trataba encubrir su llanto rallaba en lo patético, no hacía otra cosa más que incrementar lo evidente del estado de ánimo del rubio. Que se pusiera a llorar así, tan desconsoladamente por dentro y encima en su propia cara ya era demasiado que aguantar, parecía que lo hacía aposta, como si el cisne supiera en realidad que le estaba doliendo casi físicamente verlo de esa manera, como si quisiera devolverle todo el sufrimiento que él le había causado a través de tortura psicológica y del más encarnizado remordimiento. Era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Todos estos pensamientos no hacían más que hervir ese caldero de ira, impotencia y furia que tanto se le desbordaba a Shun últimamente…y esta vez no fue otra excepción, así que abrió la puerta con un enfado descomunal, salió del coche y se dirigió a pasos agigantados a refugiarse bajo unos árboles que rodeaban el coche. Allí, debajo de las gruesas gotas provenientes de las finas hojas de los pinos que le estallaban en la cabeza y que enrojecían su cara roja debido a que la sangre que ya tenía coagulada empezó a corrérsele, empezó a gritar con todas sus ganas al viento esperando que el rugido de los truenos encubriesen sus berridos, no quería que Hyoga corroborase el lamentable espectáculo que Shun estaba dando. **

Él había escogido quedarse en el coche, evidenciando que ya poco le importaba la presencia del otro, y que rebajarse a haber elegido desahogarse de una vez pese a que Shun estuviera al lado, para él no era rebajarse, era, simplemente, ignorarle.  
Pero el japonés había salido de allí con un portazo.

_Ojalá te pierdas por ahí y no vuelva a saber de ti. Lamentable pérdida para Santuario…Ya te encontrarán un suplente. Que llore tu hermano por ti, yo no pienso hacerlo más._

La cabeza le daba vueltas, como a punto de estallar. Tenía las ropas mojadas, por lo que se había creado una incómoda atmósfera húmeda dentro del vehículo. Húmeda como su rostro, impregnado del rastro salado que el cúmulo de los últimos meses le habían regalado en forma de reacción física.

Y así, hecho un ovillo, trató de conciliar el sueño. De concentrarse como si tuviera que reventar la más sólida pared de hielo, para conseguir un objetivo ahora distante y complicado: descansar.

**Cuando por fin cayó de rodillas al charco turbio que se formaba bajo sus pies ya agotado de tanto gritar decidió que era el momento de volver al coche. Entró en él calado hasta los huesos y así permanecería durante el resto de la noche, empapado como escarmiento por dejarse llevar por sus arrebatos de furia. No dijo nada cuando entró y esperó que Hyoga tampoco abriese la boca, no estaba el horno para bollos. Parecía que él sí que había conciliado el sueño, aunque no lo podía confirmar y tampoco se le pasó por la cabeza asegurarse, en realidad en esos momentos le importaba una mierda. Había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras se desgañitaba en el exterior así que no se extrañó que en soledad Hyoga hubiera podido encontrar la calma necesaria para dormirse. **

No sabía cuánto había pasado… Una hora, puede que dos. En verdad, ya se había hecho ilusiones de que no regresara.  
Pero lo hizo.  
No se movió ni emitió señal alguna. No había conseguido dormir, pero tampoco estaba consciente del todo, se encontraba en ese extraño trance entre la realidad y el subconsciente, donde todo se entremezcla con la oscuridad. Si su maestro le hubiese visto así, seguramente no se habría librado de una buena bronca.

_Le hubiera dado verdadero asco… Ver todos estos años de entrenamiento tirados por la borda… Lo siento, Kamus, haré las cosas a mi manera._

La espera de los primeros rayos solares se hizo interminable.

Tras veinte minutos de insistentes intentos de arracancadas y varios golpes bien propinados a la carrocería del coche, consiguió poner en marcha el motor.

Ni se molestó en saber a qué se había debido el problema. Continuó la marcha, conduciendo como alma que lleva el diablo, con rabia y algo de brusquedad.

De hecho, no hizo nada más en todo el día. Ni un solo momento descansó, tan solo para echar un vistazo al mapa de vez en cuando. Si la intuición no le fallaba, el lugar al que tenían que ir estaba en un puerto de montaña de difícil acceso. Tendrían que llegar a una zona cercana donde los turistas que recorrían en senderismo los parajes aprovechaban para repostar y pasar la noche, y de ahí, hacer el camino a pie.

Apenas les quedaba gasolina. Y no tenían dinero para combustible, comer algo y pasar la noche en algún lugar decente.

Dicho y hecho. Volvió a salir de la carretera, dejando la carroza oculta entre árboles. Hizo un esfuerzo diplomático para pronunciar sus primeras palabras en todo el día.

- Que le den al coche. Yo me voy a buscar algún lugar donde dormir y mañana iré a pie a buscar a Tauro. No tenemos dinero para dos habitaciones, así que o lo echamos a suertes o nos jodemos de nuevo y compartimos cuatro paredes por última vez.

Emprendió la marcha. Empezaba a oscurecer. Las fuerzas le flaqueaban. Esa noche sí que dormiría de un tirón. Porque no tendría nada en lo que pensar ni en lo que soñar.

**Ninguna de las dos opciones era placentera a los ojos de Shun, pero ni siquiera había elección, sabía de sobra que no lo iban a echar a suertes por tres motivos, primero porque ninguno iba querer quedarse fuera mientras el otro dormía plácidamente en el colchón aunque el azar así lo hubiera determinado, sobretodo cuando Shun tenía malestar general debido al resfriado que se había agenciado, segundo porque era una estupidez separarse una noche sólo porque no quisiesen compartir habitación cuando el resto del camino iban a pasarlo en compañía, y tercero porque no podían separarse tanto de la armadura que en todo el viaje había estado bastante descuidada.**

**-Nos jodemos.**

**Como de costumbre Shun procuró ir todo el camino delante abriendo paso, en busca de aquellos moteles rurales que tanto gustaban a los turistas. El terreno estaba enfangado y resbaladizo por lo que la caminata no era de lo más agradable pero sin embargo el día no podía estar más abierto. Los cálidos y últimos rayos de sol apenas se colaban entre las hojas de los frondosas encinas, coníferas y hayas que se agrupaban en lo más alto de la montaña, pero se adivinaba que en lo más alto el sol radiaba con todo su esplendor en un cielo celeste y sin nubes, despidiéndose del día para volver al siguiente. Decididamente parecían atravesar por un paraíso como los descritos por un haiku, todo era tan bucólico, las aves trinaban, se escuchaba de fondo el sonido del nacer de pequeños riachuelos que se convertirán en grandes ríos, la luz de descomponía en su gama de colores con el roce de las pequeñas gotas que todavía mojaban el follaje de los árboles… Desde luego nada comparado con el espectáculo grotesco que mostró la cordillera por la noche.**

**Todo parecía muy tranquilo, que en lo que parecía una paradoja, instalaba un sentimiento de intranquilidad en el pecho de Shun, tenía un mal presentimiento aunque quizás sólo fuera porque Hyoga lo perseguía. Poco a poco fue oscureciendo y seguían sin encontrar un sitio bajo el que cobijarse, se había perdido. Alargó la mano hasta su bolsillo y sacó el mapa, lo extendió sobre el tronco de una encina y comenzó a estudiarlo ante los ojos incrédulos de Hyoga, que no parecía entender que Shun no sabía donde estaba o más bien que no quería creerlo. De repente algo le paralizó, se quedó clavado con los pies en el suelo mientras comenzó a mirar hacia todos los lados buscando de donde provenía esa presencia que acababa de presentir, o que creía presentir, porque con tal desestabilización de emociones ya no podía asegurar nada, así que comprobó que no eran imaginaciones suyas.**

**-¿Tú también lo has sentido?**

Estaba despistado mirando cómo el otro rebuscaba sin demasiada idea en aquel plano cuando sintió una conmoción… Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, como si la energía le atravesase. Algo demasiado parecido a… No, no quiso sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

Hyoga asintió mientras también miraba hacia todos los lados. Había sido sólo por un instante fugaz y algo demasiado tenue, ni siquiera podía asegurar qué era ese algo. Se mantuvieron un rato expectantes en postura defensiva, pero todo había vuelto a la calma.  
  
**-Parece que se ha ido, sigamos que la noche se nos cierra encima- articuló mientras recogía el mapa.**

**Sólo habían caminado unos pasos cuando las volvieron a sentir, esta vez eran varias y de distintos lugares. Esas presencias eran tan imperceptibles que seguramente estarían a mucha distancia pero aún así se sentían acechados. Ya tenían mucha experiencia y su percepción e intuición ya estaban desarrolladas a niveles casi divinos por lo que no era raro que pudieran sentir pequeños cambios a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Esa presencia no se acercaba más por lo que seguían sin poder concretar de qué se trataba y poco a poco fueron desapareciendo una a una, hasta que dejó de sentirse la última. Continuaron en silencio y en tensión un rato más, para asegurarse que ya no volverían y al poco decidieron continuar la marcha. La noche ya los envolvía con su manto negro.**

**El aullido de los lobos fue lo único que escucharon en lo que le quedó de camino, en el que no volvieron a tener ningún percance ni contratiempo. Al final consiguieron divisar a lo lejos un conjunto de cabañas construidas con troncos de madera, de las que salía humo de sus chimeneas. Parecían muy cálidas y acogedoras, la cura que necesitaba para su incipiente gripe. **

**Fue Shun el que se encargó de alquilarla durante una sola noche, mientras Hyoga esperaba fuera con las armaduras.**

**-La número 20. Están a rebosar, hemos tenido suerte de encontrar una, pero no quedan con camas separadas, ya discutiremos a quien le toca en el suelo –comentó Shun mientras le enseñaba el llavero que acababa de recibir.**

Arqueó las cejas hacia arriba, mientras desviaba la mirada, buscando el número.

_Menuda alegría que me das… Ya ves…_

En aquellos momentos cambiaría su armadura por una ducha caliente. Para su alivio, había un pequeño baño en el interior de la acogedora y curiosa casita.

_Bueno, sin comida, pero con cama y agua… Las he pasado muy putas en otras ocasiones, sobreviviré…_

Dejó la armadura a la derecha de la cama y sus pertenencias sobre la especie de escritorio que complementaba el mobiliario. Estaba deseando meterse bajo el agua caliente, pero el hecho de que Shun no dejara de estornudar visiblemente congestionado le echó hacia atrás.

_Que rabia… No debería hacer esto, pero es superior a mí…_

- Pasa tu primero, no quiero que acabes cogiendo una gripe y me la pegues – le dijo, señalando la puerta del cuarto de baño con un movimiento de cabeza.

Sentado en la cama, rebuscó entre las pocas ropas que llevaba una camiseta limpia, mientras Shun hacía acopio de meterse en el pequeño habitáculo.

La dichosa cama, la única que había. Era bastante amplia.

_Yo no pienso dormir en el suelo. Como si tengo que compartirla con él. Pero en el suelo, ni hablar._

**En principio su intención era darse sólo una ducha pero al final acabó con la bañera a punto de desbordarse. El vaho inundaba toda la habitación y perdido entre esas brumas Shun se desnudaba sigilosamente, dejando que cada prenda se deslizara por su piel acariciándola mientras caían. Se introdujo con cautela dentro del agua aunque ésta estaba en la temperatura idónea, como a Shun le gustaba, más caliente que templada. Se tumbó reposando todo su cuerpo en el fondo de la bañera y así permaneció durante varios minutos, disfrutando de la soledad y relax que le proporcionaba el traje acuoso que le envolvía, dejando que sus músculos extenuados como todo su cuerpo descansasen aunque sólo fuera por ese instante. Poco a poco fue mojándose la cabeza, dejando que esa maraña verde se fuera expandiendo como una tela de araña por el agua mientras sentía como el líquido se agolpaba en sus oídos y escuchaba todos los sonidos amplificados y distorsionados que le llegaban desde el exterior. Todo lo que le rodeaba era una paz blanca y una armonía que ya creía haber olvidado, allí debajo del agua mientras aguantaba la respiración Shun sentía que todo lo que estaba fuera de esa bañera pertenecía al exterior, que estaba en el otro extremo del universo y no tenía nada que ver a él, que desde esa distancia era imposible que nada ni nadie le alcanzase ni le dañase, allí debajo se sentía seguro y libre, se sentía otro. Pero por mucho que lo intentara se quedaba sin aire en menos de dos minutos y no tenía más remedio que volver a la cruda realidad para darse cuenta que no era otro, que ni siquiera era él mismo con otra vida, sino que Hyoga lo esperaba ahí fuera para llevar a cabo una misión en la que él era el caballero de Virgo. Mierda. Y tomaba una nueva bocanada para sumergirse de nuevo en la nada de las profundidades de la bañera, para dejar que el interior de su cuerpo se volviera líquido y por ósmosis se diluyese con las pequeñas corrientes que surcaban el fondo, quedando sólo a flote una muda de piel marchita e inservible.**

**Llegó un momento en el que le pareció un juego inútil y dañino sumergirse en el fondo una y otra vez, porque no hacía más que engañarse a sí mismo, él nunca sería otro, esa era su vida y él era el único capaz de desafiar al destino para, sino cambiar el trayecto del camino, sí desviarlo un poco de lo predestinado. La tristeza y la soledad empezaron a inundarle, sintiéndose terriblemente desgraciado e inmerso en una vida que era un equívoco, él mismo era errata en un libro de páginas en blanco y todo por su culpa… Las lágrimas se deslizaban en silencio por sus mejillas hasta que se desprendían para en el sonido de un goteo cruzar la frontera hacia el otro extremo del todo que describía la faz del líquido transparente.**

**Había pasado casi una hora desde que se metió en el baño y si salió fue porque el agua se había enfriado, era el momento de volver al mundo real aunque él hubiera permanecido en la habitación para siempre. Se enrolló una toalla blanca en la cintura y con otra se secó el pelo y el resto del cuerpo y cuando estuvo más o menos preparado giró el pomo de la puerta dejando que toda la niebla se fusionase con el exterior. La única luz que alumbraba la cabaña era la del parpadeo de la televisión encendida que estaba enfrente de la cama sobre la que estaba tumbado Hyoga, que al parecer la estaba viendo aunque ya había acabado la programación y sólo había nieve sobre la pantalla. Cuando lo vio su cuerpo se estremeció como si lo recorriese una corriente y en ese instante supo lo que tenía que hacer. Sigilosamente se acercó de puntillas a su lado y comprobó que se había quedado dormido, entonces apoyó sus manos y la rodilla izquierda sobre el colchón, acercó sus labios a sus oídos y muy bajito le susurró "en ningún momento me arrepentí, lo siento tanto…perdóname". Entonces el rubio se giró sorprendido y durante un rato se quedaron soportándose la mirada, la del cisne confusa y la de Andrómeda ruborizada. "Esto te pasa por ser tan cobarde… y por no distinguir si duerme o está despierto". El silencio rellenaba la habitación y la tensión era palpable, a los ojos de Shun Hyoga pedía explicaciones y el peliverde no tardó en abrir la boca para decir la primera excusa que se le ocurriese, pero sólo salían titubeos.**

**-Yo… Bueno… Es que… Verás… Yo…**

**Viendo que no tenía coherencia nada de lo que decía se rindió, exhaló un profundo suspiro y sin pensárselo dos veces cerró los ojos y unió sus labios a los de Hyoga, sobraban las explicaciones.**

Mientras esperaba a que Shun saliera, intentó distraerse con algo, pero no había nada en lo que ocupar el tiempo muerto. Nada que leer, nada en que pensar…

Así que decidió poner la televisión, quitando el sonido, pues era inútil tratar de atender a las cortantes sílabas de los franceses…Y mientras contemplaba sin mucho entusiasmo un reguero de imágenes sin sentido, los párpados se le iban cerrando del cansancio.

Aún así, deseaba meterse en la ducha, por lo que hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para no caer del todo en el trance. Ni se enteró de que Shun finalmente había acabado en el baño. Sintió su presencia, lo cuál le despertó, pero no se movió, haciéndose el dormido.

Su proximidad le confundió. Se habían herido mutuamente, zanjando un abismo entre ellos. Él había decidido eliminarle por completo de su vida, de sus pensamientos…

Pero aquellas palabras, susurradas con dulzura como antaño, le desconcertaron…

"En ningún momento me arrepentí, lo siento tanto…perdóname"

Abrió los ojos, como platos. Le miraba, atónito, sin entender ese repentino cambio. Aquellas palabras venían de la misma persona que le había destrozado no hacía ni un día.

_Me he obligado a odiarte, maldita sea… Pero… No puedo renegar a la verdad. Y la verdad es… Que siempre te he querido._

Se quedó de piedra cuando Shun le besó. Por su mente pasaron fugaces miles de conjeturas y de vivencias ocurridas en los últimos días.  
Pero en aquellos momentos… Poco le importaron los gritos, las indirectas, las puñaladas y las lágrimas.  
En aquellos momentos… Sólo pudo corresponder al beso y perderse en él, buscando en su calor la verdadera respuesta que tanto había estado anhelando.


	5. 5

Cicatrices de lujuria, _por Shun de Andrómeda y Shaka_

Capítulo 5

Le dolía la cabeza. No había dejado de dolerle desde que partiera desesperadamente de los Pirineos. Pronto se cumplirían veinticuatro horas desde que llegara a Santuario, famélico, agotado, con el cuerpo cubierto de polvo y sudor, en un completo estado de estupor mental.

Se había reunido inmediatamente con el Patriarca para dar personalmente información sobre lo ocurrido, a lo que Mu, visiblemente conmocionado, le había ordenado aguardar al regreso del Caballero de Virgo para oír ambas partes de la historia y llegar a una determinación sobre lo ocurrido… Hecho que era extremadamente grave.

Pero Shun… No había regresado. Se esforzó en explotar su cosmos, buscar cualquier conmoción que le indicara dónde se encontraba él, mas sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.  
Cobijado en su jaula de fría y límpida agua, le daba mil y una vueltas al asunto. A aquel beso en suelo francés que desajustó todos los acontecimientos, que borró su dolor como si nada hubiera ocurrido… Y en medio del torrente de pasión contenido que se demostraron instantes después, sintieron… Las presencias.

El maldito dolor de cabeza, acompañado con el del cuello… Los moretones y el golpe recibido en batalla en las costillas. Había llegado a pensar que tendría alguna rota, dado el intenso dolor que le producía el respirar profundamente.

Había cumplido con su parte al entregar al maestro del futuro caballero de Tauro la mitad de la armadura que se echó a los hombros a toda prisa. Las últimas palabras que le dijo hacían eco en su mente.

_Nos veremos en Santuario. Ten cuidado… Por Atenea, ten cuidado._

Más de una semana ya desde aquello. Y su paciencia se agotaba, carcomida por la ansiedad y la duda. Estaba sentado sobre la dura cama que perteneciera antaño a su maestro, ya vestido del inmaculado lino de su túnica, perdido en la oscuridad y el silencio que reinaba, cuando le sintió.

No cabía duda… Era él…

Se levantó, y se encaminó a paso rápido al pasillo central del templo.  
Su delicado porte, la melena esmeralda sobre los hombros… La mirada cansina… La misma estampa del agotamiento que el mismo Hyoga escenificara el día antes.

- Empezaba a temer por ti, maldita sea… - le dijo.

Le ayudó a quitarse la armadura, y tras sostenerle por los hombros, le condujo hasta sus aposentos, insistiendo para que se sentara en su cama. Y una vez Shun acomodado como pudo en la esquina del lecho, se colocó de rodillas detrás de él, despojándole de la ropa que cubría su torso, examinando sus heridas.

Cogió su hombro izquierdo con suavidad, para evitar que el gesto de dolor del recién llegado fuese aún más evidente.

Creó una corriente fría entre sus manos, aliviando con ella la tensión de sus músculos, logrando que Shun se relajara. Seguramente habría recibido un fuerte impacto, o habría tenido una mala caída.

Y mientras trataba de darle una primera ayuda médica… No pudo evitarlo. Le abrazó por la espalda, sin forzar el gesto para evitar dañarle, rodeándole con los brazos, cerrando los ojos.

Quería creer que no había sido un espejismo. Tenían tanto de que hablar, tanto que confirmar… En su corazón se dibujó una sombra, porque algo le decía que si había vuelto a malinterpretar lo sucedido, haciéndose falsas esperanzas, y volvía a derrumbarse, esta vez le resultaría ardua tarea levantarse.

Pero Shun aferró con fuerza sus brazos, reconfortando su acto desesperado y afectuoso. No había tiempo para más indicios, el Patriarca esperaba, y era demasiado urgente.

- Hablé con Mu nada más llegar, justamente ayer. Pero nos llamó a los dos a citación en cuanto llegaras… Dime… ¿Pudiste entregar tu parte de la armadura al candidato? Yo finalmente lo conseguí, pero me tendieron otra emboscada. Eran 6, nunca les había visto, pero no paraban de repetir que se negaban a aceptar al nuevo mandatario de la Orden…

Y mientras seguía abrazado a él, con la mirada perdida en el infinito, pensó en voz alta.

- Estoy preocupado… No me gusta nada el rumbo que está tomando la situación… Podría tratarse de una guerra interna dentro de Santuario.

**La luz tenue proveniente del televisor se reflejaba en las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se condensaban en sus pieles. Rodeado de penumbra Shun apenas distinguía el contorno del cuerpo de Hyoga en la oscuridad, tan sólo era capaz de ver los destellos provenientes de esos dos ojos tan azules y profundos como el océano y tan helados como un témpano. Esa noche él los derretiría. **

**La única forma que tenía Shun de establecer los límites de la figura del Cisne era a través del tacto, así que poco a poco fue pasando la yema de sus dedos por cada tramo de su piel sin dejar ningún rincón sin explorar, cubriendo de caricias cada vello y cada pequeña imperfección. Llegó al cuello, tan largo como el animal de su constelación, lo besó después de recorrerlo y después pasó a describir cada facción de su rostro. Éstas al contrario que las suyas eran redondeadas, mientras que las de él eran más bien perfiladas. Fue palpando, uno por uno, cada rasgo de Acuario, para después llevar la mano a su cara y comparar la diferencia que había entre los dos. Comprobó mientras pasaba el dedo pulgar por su boca los labios gruesos del rubio y los finos de Shun, la nariz chica y un poco respingona en contraposición con la alargada y puntiaguda, las cejas rubias pobladas y el fino hilo de pelo verde, los pómulos marcados de Shun y las mejillas esponjosas del cisne, los ojos azules amplios y redondos frente a los verdes rasgados del peliverde, la piel bronceada y rasposa a causa de una fina barba amarillenta mientras que la piel de Andrómeda era pálida y tersa, aún imberbe, el pelo áspero y liso frente al suave y ondulado… Rasgos totalmente distintos, pero a cual mas hermoso. Una belleza rasgada y casi cortante frente a otra más liviana y pura. Una desafiante y amenazadora, la otra serena y plácida. **

**Mientras Shun ejecutaba esta meticulosa comparación Hyoga desesperaba por hacerse con su cuerpo, respondiendo con espasmos a cada caricia, siguiendo con los ojos y acompañando con el rostro el recorrido de los dedos de Shun. Cuando concluyó llevó sus labios como cuchillas a los esponjosos de Hyoga y se fundieron en un beso carmesí mientras con sus manos luchaba por quitarle la ropa sudada que aún llevaba.**

**-Tú también has sobrevivido- fue lo primero que articuló, con una mezcla de alegría de cansancio, desde que llegó.- Me… -dudó- Me alegro de que estés vivo.**

**Shun se llevó la punta de los dedos a los labios sintiendo el calor depositado que aun conservaba. Miraba a la pared de piedra sin ver nada concentrándose únicamente en la calidez de los brazos de Hyoga que hacía un instante le habían rodeado. Alzó las manos para aferrarse a las del rubio. Fue un gesto inmediato y mecánico que no pensó, se encontraba bien entre ellos y se dejó arrullar. Se sentía como cuando era pequeño e ignorante, cuando aún desconocía todo lo que le deparaba el futuro y se sentía protegido detrás de los brazos de su hermano. **

**_Me siento como entonces… como cuando era blando y débil._**

**Una corriente eléctrica le atravesó el cerebro de un extremo al otro. Era una señal de aviso, había bajado sus defensas y había dejado que Hyoga penetrase. Se había relajado cediendo el control tan sólo por un instante pero ya intuía que ello traería consecuencias muy graves. Se intentó excusar pensando que se encontraba dolorido por todo el cuerpo y extremadamente abatido anímicamente. Había vuelto a matar y por muy impecable ejecutor que había sido aún no conseguía liberarse del remordimiento que como una garrapata se agarraba a sus neuronas. Todos estos pensamientos surcaron su cabeza a velocidad de vértigo pero su cuerpo permaneció quieto desde el principio, manteniendo la calma en todo momento y escuchando con atención cada palabra derramada de los labios del rubio que bebía a pequeños sorbos.**

**-Bien, vayamos a ver a Mü. ¿Otra guerra interna? Quizás. Ahora él nos lo confirmará.- Se deshizo de los brazos que le apresaban y al hacerlo sintió como se llevaban un trozo de piel desgarrada.  
  
Subió las escaleras restantes con la ayuda de Hyoga, aunque éste tampoco parecía estar en muy buen estado. Llevaba con él casi media hora y ni siquiera se había percatado que el rubio estaba tan magullado como él. Aún así las fuerzas le flaqueaban y no negó el apoyo que le brindaba.**

**-Tú también estás demasiado malherido. Apenas te tienes en pie. Apóyate en mi, juntos nos llevaremos el uno al otro. – Pidió mientras asomaba una ligera sonrisa por sus labios.**

**Mü se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo, sentado en el gran trono, como cuando Shun lo vió por última vez. Tantas cosas habían ocurrido en su vida desde entonces y nada parecía que había cambiado en el santuario, o al menos eso aparentaba. Se dirigieron hasta donde reposaba, se arrodillaron y allí esperaron hasta que Mü les cedió la palabra.**

**-Caballero de Virgo, ¿llevaste a cabo tu misión?  
**

**-Sí, entregué el resto de las partes de la armadura a su futuro portador.  
**

**-Bien. ¿Y cómo es posible que os tendieran una emboscada? ¿Cómo es posible que os pillasen tan desprevenidos?  
**

**-En el transcurso de nuestro viaje no tuvimos ningún indicio por el que tuviéramos que preocuparnos, excepto en dos ocasiones, que se dieron una detrás de otra. En aquellas dos ocasiones sentimos unas presencias, de distinto número cada vez, pero dichas presencias eran demasiado lejanas, tanto que casi escaparon de nuestros sentidos, por ello no le dimos mayor importancia, sólo que a partir de ese instante el resto del camino lo recorrimos con mayor cautela. El trayecto era largo y escarpado. Era imposible hacerlo en vehículo así que tuvimos que hacerlo a pie y la noche se nos echó encima, por lo que paramos en un motel a descansar. Estábamos rendidos, teníamos hambre, sed y mucho cansancio pues portábamos tres armaduras, así que el sueño se adueñó rápido de nosotros. Nos atacaron cuando dormíamos – Mintió pero no tenía otra elección-. Intentaron apoderarse de la armadura, pero no lo consiguieron, o en parte. Se llevaron varias piezas, las que nosotros no pudimos recuperar cuando nos sorprendieron, así que no tuvimos elección y fuimos tras de ellos. Tuvimos que separarnos, puesto que era la única forma de recuperar con la máxima rapidez el resto de piezas que nos quedaban para completar la armadura. Pero antes de dividirnos quedamos en que nos encontraríamos aquí, después de entregar a su portador las piezas que cada uno había recuperado. Esto es todo lo que sucedió a grandes rasgos. He contado todo con rapidez y sin detalles porque supongo que todo ya se lo habrá contado Hyoga de Acuario ayer cuando llegó.  
**

**-Así es. Pero necesitaba escuchar las dos versiones y veo que coinciden. –Shun giró su cabeza y miró hacia Hyoga, por una parte sorprendido puesto que él también había mentido, y le dedicó una sonrisilla cómplice. Tuvo suerte de que contara la misma patraña, sino se hubiera dado una situación bastante comprometedora.- ¿Con cuántos caballeros tuviste que luchar?  
**

**-En mi caso fueron cinco, entre todos portaban tres piezas.  
**

**-¿Qué armaduras vestían? ¿Se identificaron? ¿Dijeron por qué querían apropiarse de la armadura?**

**Shun iba a contestar pero estaba demasiado agotado, así que esperó a que Hyoga se le adelantase.**

Mientras escuchaba como Shun relataba lo sucedido, sintió un pinchazo en el pecho… Un pinchazo de alegría, al sentir de nuevo la complicidad de ellos… La complicidad que antaño tuvieran tan arraigada…  
Ahora sabía… Que empezaba a recuperarle…

Pero no era momento de recrearse en sus cuestiones personales, era momento de comportarse como lo que era, el Caballero de Acuario ante su Patriarca, y de hacer efectiva esa frase hiriente que le dijera su compañero en pleno mediterráneo.

_Ahora quiero madurar y aceptar mis responsabilidades… _

- En mi caso, Patriarca, avancé por las laderas de la cordillera durante tres días y tres noches, sin dar con nadie. En mi poder tenía 7 piezas de la armadura, y cuando me hallaba próximo a mi destino, me tendieron una nueva emboscada. Eran seis guerreros, portaban armaduras totalmente oscuras… - reflexionó unos instantes sus palabras – Parecidas a… Las de los ejércitos de Hades… Pero no ese color mortecino, sino de un negro opaco. Y todos, en su totalidad, llevaban cascos que les tapaban prácticamente el rostro, coronado por…

- Un penacho de rojo sangre – interrumpió Mu, terriblemente serio.

Hyoga miró a Shun, extrañado. ¿Cómo sabía el Patriarca lo que iba a decir?

- Y dime, Caballero de Acuario… ¿Dieron alguna reseña?

- Sí, Patriarca… No dejaban de repetir en batalla que no aceptaban al nuevo mandatario de la Orden de Atenea… Hablaban de vos, Mu… Con tono amenazante.

Recordó con precisión esas palabras de boca de uno de los guerreros, el que a piori parecía encabezar la comitiva. Un individuo de estatura imponente, cabellos rojos como el fuego, mirada dura y despiadada…

Le rodearon, dejándole en el centro de un círculo perfecto, sintiendo sus amenazantes cosmos. Dejando claras cuáles eran sus intenciones, y tras fracasar en el intento de que el ruso les cediera sin más lo que cargaba de la armadura de Tauro, se inició la fiera lucha. De un salto hacia atrás quedó suspendido por milésimas en los aires boca abajo, aprovechando la confusión para lanzar un trueno helado sobre los dos que tenía justo en frente.

Se abalanzaron sobre él los restantes, mientras los que había recibido el impacto intentaban remitir a duras penas los efectos de la congelación en sus piernas. La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo nunca fue su punto fuerte, por lo que pese a que logró derribarles a todos con mayor o menor dificultad, recibió sendos golpes en los costados, a lo que respondió encerrando al ejecutor en el interior de sus anillos concéntricos de hielo.

Dudó en si debía permitirles dejarles con vida o acabar con ellos… No, eran una amenaza palpable. Les congeló, sin piedad, con el gesto gélido, calco del de su maestro.

Pero no a todos les dio el golpe de gracia. Al jefe le dejó con vida, por unos instantes.

- Dime, ¿qué queréis de Santuario? ¿Por qué insistís en arrebatarnos la sagrada armadura?

- Sois unos blasfemos, sirviendo aún a Atenea bajo las órdenes de ese impostor que se hace llamar ahora Patriarca… Atenea y su reino no estarán a salvo bajo su mandato… - balbuceó el guerrero prisionero del cero absoluto - ¡No lo permitiremos, por gracia de…!

- ¿Por gracia de quién desgraciado?

Le gritó, pero fue inútil, pues el enemigo había muerto. Y así, dejando un reguero de sangre y hielo a sus pies, prosiguió el camino, no sin apoderarse antes de las piezas robadas.

Regresó de sus pensamientos, dando con la penetrante mirada del tibetano. Se le hicieron eternos los segundos hasta que le oyó hablar.

- Lo que me temía… Por lo que me dices… No pueden ser otros que sirvientes de Ares… Creí que habíamos sofocado la rebelión hace 17 años, pero no… Esta vez puede que vayan en serio, e intenten arrebatarnos la supremacía sobre la tierra.

**- ¿Qué hubo una rebelión hace diecisiete años? ¡No recuerdo que mi maestro me hablara de ella! ¿Y el dios Ares es el que la lidera?  
**

**- Sí, hace unos 17 años ya intentó apoderarse de la Tierra, pero fue sólo una tímida insurrección que rápidamente fue sofocada sin muchos percances por nuestra parte, excepto bajas de soldados y múltiples caballeros lesionados, incluido los de oro. Por entonces todos los caballeros de oro que vosotros conocisteis eran novicios, como vosotros ahora, pero aún así hicieron honor a sus armaduras y luchamos con tesón hasta el final. Creo que entonces Ares sólo tanteaba el terreno, para evaluar la fortaleza de nuestras defensas. Temo que se haya preparado durante estos años y haya formado un ejército mayor, con guerreros muchos más poderosos que los que envió entonces. El problema es que los guerreros de hace 17 años ya eran temibles, pero fueron abatidos debido a que eran poca cantidad y que lucharon todos los caballeros. Por eso el que ahora hayan reaparecido me llena de intranquilidad, estoy seguro que esta vez el ataque será mucho más poderoso e implacable. Sin duda es una mala noticia ésta que me traéis, pero al menos nos brinda la posibilidad de estar preparados y evitar que el asalto al santuario, si es que es eso lo que persiguen, sea por sorpresa. La prioridad ahora es descubrir el motivo por el cual querían apoderarse de la armadura de Tauro, aunque ya me lo imagino. Por todo, es necesario que dispongamos de todos y cada uno de los caballeros de nuestra orden, lo que os incluye a vosotros dos. Así que debéis volver a vuestros respectivos templos para velar por la seguridad del santuario, espero que os recuperéis pronto de vuestras lesiones y estéis en plena forma en el menor tiempo posible. Podéis iros, pero os hago saber primero que convocaré antes de cenar una reunión urgente de todos los caballeros dorados para explicarles la amenaza que se cierne sobre el Santuario. Aunque ustedes ya estáis enterados quiero que estén presentes todos los caballeros así que procurad descansar hasta entonces, que yo ya me encargaré de convocar al resto de caballeros.  
**

**- Sí, Gran patriarca – contestaron Shun e Hyoga al unísono y se giraron con la intención de salir de la estancia, pero antes de llegar a la puerta la voz de Mü los retuvo pidiendo que se detuvieran.  
**

**- Se me olvidó felicitarles por la gran labor que han realizado llevando a cabo la misión, aunque haya sido con dificultad. Me alegra saber que puedo confiar plenamente en ustedes como guardianes de Acuario y Virgo aunque lleven escasos meses como tales.  
**

**- Gracias, Gran Patriarca.**

**Salieron juntos y en silencio y así permanecieron durante el descenso de las escaleras que  
cruzaban todos los templos. El templo circular de Acuario apareció pronto ante sus ojos con esa perfecta belleza y equilibrio, tan impactante pero a la vez tan suave y leve. El exterior del templo, rodeado de columnas tan altas que parecían sostener el cielo, daba al edificio un aspecto de obelisco al ser tan alto y tener una base circular de tan poco radio, sin embargo era un engaño, el interior se caracterizaba, aparte de por la ausencia de rincones, por ser de una gran amplitud. Cuando llegaron ante su puerta se pararon uno frente al otro, aquella era la parada de Hyoga. Casi le dolió tanto como la última vez.**

** Mientras se fundían piel con piel distrajo algo su atención, habían vuelto. Leyeron en el fondo de la pupila del otro que debían detenerse, el peligro acechaba. Ambos elevaron sus cabezas concentrando cada uno de sus sentidos en percibir algún tipo de fluctuación en la energía que los rodeaba, pero pronto desistieron porque la habitación estaba repleta de un cosmos caótico, formado por imágenes caleidoscópicas azules y rosadas como un cóctel de las energías cósmicas de Acuario y Virgo. En medio de aquella confusión cósmica era imposible concentrarse en un cosmos que como siempre se mantenía lo suficiente alejado como para pasar desapercibido por un caballero mediocre, así que desunieron el lazo hecho con sus dedos, el nudo de sus pelos enredados y sus pieles fusionadas sintiendo como éstas se desgarraban en dolorosos jirones, llevándose cada uno tatuado en su piel un retal de la piel del otro. Se incorporaron y recogieron del suelo las ropas desperdigadas de cada uno, las de Hyoga como una segunda moqueta en la habitación, las de Shun sobre los azulejos del servicio. Se vistieron aprisa y salieron al exterior, donde las nubes amenazaban con un nuevo torrencial de gotas pesadas. Otearon los alrededores en busca de un indicio de peligro pero no encontraron nada, sin embargo Shun sentía como la presencia era cada vez más palpable, sin duda ésta se estaba acercando. Empezó a ponerse nervioso, no le daba un buen pálpito aquella situación y cada vez lo sentía más y más cerca.**

**_Si tuviera mis cadenas ellas me dirían en qué lugar se esconden… pero sólo con mi cosmos soy incapaz._**

**Pronto el inmenso y poderoso cosmos que sentían se disgregó en varios más pequeños que se separaron, pero cada parte conservó el mismo poder que el total. Notó como formaron un círculo que los rodeaba y que poco a poco se iba estrechando, pronto los tendrían por todos los lados, así que como una exhalación corrió al interior de la habitación y llamó a su nueva armadura. La virgen arrodillada le esperaba con todo su resplandor, con las manos unidas parecía que le suplicaba que la vistiese, que la rellenase con su cuerpo y la portara en la lucha, así que Shun no la hizo esperar y la llamó, permitiendo que cada fragmento se agarrase a su piel como una vampiresa que clava sus colmillos, hundidos en aquellos sitios que hacía pocos instantes habían sido mordidos y lamidos por la boca de Hyoga. Seguro que ella podía saborear aun su saliva. Se enganchó con fuerza y violencia, aprisionando cada uno de los miembros de Shun, se diría incluso que pretendía dañarle… o vengarse. Sin duda estaba celosa de él. Pero no era el momento de disputas territoriales, así que acalló el grito de la virgen transformado en amarillentos halos de luz y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dónde ya le esperaba Hyoga portando a Acuario y con la caja de Tauro a sus pies. Volvieron a concentrar sus sentidos en busca de la situación de sus enemigos pero esta vez no encontraron nada, aún así permanecieron expectantes y a la defensiva, su sexto sentido les decía que estaban todavía por los alrededores. **

** Salieron de todos lados, por el frente cinco, por atrás otros cinco, por la derecha dos y por la izquierda cuatro, dieciséis en total. Portaban unas armaduras que les cubrían todo el cuerpo, sin embargo eran muy sobrias, apenas tenían adornos, formas ni relieves, o si los tenían eran imperceptibles pues eran de un color negro azabache. Eran tan oscuras que parecían el fondo de un pozo, como si toda la luz que los rodeaba fuera absorbida por el extraño metal así que daba la impresión que los caballeros estaban envueltos de una etérea penumbra. De repente uno de los cuatro que desde enfrente clavaban sus miradas en los dos dorados dio un paso al frente y empezó a hablar con una voz grave.**

** -Dadnos la armadura de Tauro, o nos veremos obligados a arrebatárosla por la fuerza.  
**

**-Já. Ni en sueños- respondió Shun.  
**

**-Bien, ¿para qué insistir más? Quitádsela –ordenó a los demás que los rodeaban.**

** Hyoga se situó delante de la armadura y Shun detrás de ella, en un intento desesperado por protegerla. Se abalanzaron sobre ellos pero antes de que pudieran alcanzarlos se toparon con una barrera invisible de forma esférica que albergaba en su interior a Virgo, Acuario y a la armadura de Tauro.  
**

**-Hyoga, ¡no!, ¡no lances el polvo de diamantes! Rebotaría sobre la superficie y nos daría a nosotros. ¡Nada puede entrar ni salir! ¡Estamos aislados!- Gritó Shun cuando vio que Hyoga ya empezaba a ejecutar esa danza que a Shun le robaba el sueño.  
  
Las fuerzas de Shun pronto empezaron a flaquear y la barrera de energía en forma de gas, que era una mezcla del Cristal Wall de Mü y el Kahm de Shaka pero compuesta de aire, empezó a contorsionarse y a resquebrajarse, pronto cedería ante los golpes insistentes de los diez caballeros negros. Era una técnica que Shun había aprendido en los últimos meses en un intento de sustituir a la defensa circular de sus cadenas, pero lo cierto es que era la primera vez que la ponía en práctica con un enemigo real y aún no la tenía muy lograda. La barrera consumía mucha energía y se estaba agotando, así que pudo aguantar sólo unos segundos más resistiendo los ataques de los enemigos, el suficiente para hablar con Hyoga.  
**

**-¡Hyoga! ¡No voy a poder aguantar más, así que prepárate para lanzar tu ataque hacia el grupo más numeroso! ¡Cuando estés listo avísame que yo destruiré la barrera!  
**

**-¡Ya! – exclamó Hyoga y congeló a tres de los que tenía en frente.  
**

**Shun cayó de rodillas, pero desde el suelo pudo lanzar contra las rocas a dos que desde la derecha pretendían agarrar el asa de la armadura. Aún así no pudo evitar que los de atrás se abalanzasen sobre él y lo cubrieran de golpes. Hyoga también había sido alcanzado por los rayos de energía de otro caballero por lo que no pudo reaccionar cuando vieron que los de la izquierda se apoderaban de la armadura. Ésta en el momento de ser capturada se abrió y dejó ver su forma taurina que en todo su esplendor cegaba los ojos de cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarla. De repente se fragmentó y cada uno de los trozos de la armadura fue a parar a un punto distinto del bosque que los rodeaba. Todos se quedaron mirando, como hipnotizados por el poder de la armadura, la manera en la que cada fragmento desaparecía entre las ramas y así permanecieron hasta que el último se perdió en el interior del bosque. El caballero que antes les habló pronto reaccionó y ordenó a los que parecían sus súbditos más que compañeros que fueran tras cada uno de los trozos. En un instante desaparecieron en la frondosidad del bosque dejando a Shun y a Hyoga a solas. Se levantaron el uno con la ayuda del otro y se miraron a los ojos. Se leyeron las miradas y al igual que antes ya sabían la interpretación que tenía, así que sin pronunciar ninguna palabra asintieron los dos a la vez confirmando que estaban de acuerdo en que debían separarse. Shun iba a romper el silencio cuando Hyoga detuvo el movimiento de sus labios con la yema de su dedo índice.**

**_Nos veremos en Santuario. Ten cuidado… Por Atenea, ten cuidado._**

**Shun sin dejar de mirarle a esos acuosos ojos azules asintió y le abrazó dejando que el calor de su cuerpo traspasase su piel y se instalase en su interior. Sería la única manta que le cubriría en los siguientes días. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás dejando que la mano de Hyoga que acariciaba su rostro cayese y se giró para partir corriendo. No quería que Hyoga viese como las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia empezaban regarle las mejillas. **

**Mientras corría más huyendo de sí que persiguiendo cada parte de la armadura, se preguntaba porqué tenía que ocurrirle todo aquello. ¿Acaso había sido una señal el que los caballeros les interrumpieran en tal situación? ¿Es que ese iba a ser su eterno sino? ¿Siempre iba a irrumpir el Santuario con sus obligaciones en los momentos en los que disfrutaba y se alegraba de estar vivo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan incompatible la palabra felicidad con la palabra caballero? **

**_Todo tiene tan poco sentido…_**

**Lo que Hyoga no sabía es que Shun no tendría cuidado por Atenea, sino por él, por volver a tener la oportunidad de verle y para intentar responder las preguntas que como una avalancha arrasaban por los surcos de su cerebro. **

Las palabras de Mu le dejaron intranquilo, muy intranquilo, pues sus peores temores se habían confirmado.

Una nueva batalla.

Y mientras descendía junto a Shun las escaleras que conducían a su templo, pensó y pensó… En su nueva posición en la Orden, en la inminente guerra santa que se acercaba, en sus repercusiones… Y en el que tenía al lado.

No tardaron en llegar a su templo, pues sólo el de Piscis lo distanciaba del Templo Principal del Patriarca. Cuando estuvieron a sus puertas, quedaron quietos y callados. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir.

Era un momento decisivo, porque aunque se juró una vez que nunca sería como su maestro, en aquel momento supo que había seguido exactamente su patrón, y que estaba viviendo en su piel sus mismas experiencias. Lo que sentía hacia un compañero de la Orden, un igual, otro guerrero… Iba más allá de lo estrictamente permitido para acatar las misiones, para ser objetivo en la lucha…

Quiso creer que Camus había sido siempre tan estricto con él simplemente para eso… Para evitar que siguiera sus mismos pasos, y salvarle del doloroso camino que él había emprendido.

_Y si es así… Siento haberos juzgado, maestro…_

Tenían que tomar una decisión. Le miró a los ojos, hablándole con un hilo de voz.

- Shun… Estamos los dos en una etapa crucial de nuestras vidas, tenemos nuevas e importantes responsabilidades, tantas que se me escapan de las manos al pensar seriamente en ello. Ante todo, eres mi compañero de armas, pero… Creo que ya es evidente que sabes lo que siento por ti. Y te juro que lo que más desearía ahora mismo sería poder empezar algo contigo, pero… Si tú no lo crees oportuno, lo comprenderé, pues creo que ahora entiendo por qué mi maestro y Milo se mostraban siempre tan esquivos a ojos de los demás… - desvió la mirada, para dirigirla a la perfección de la arquitectura de su templo- Puede que esa sea la única forma de afrontar que uno de los dos puede caer en batalla en cualquier momento.

Suspiró, estaba abatido.

- Te quiero, lo sabes… Pero con haberte recuperado como mi amigo… Me basta.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en las últimas semanas… La perspectiva de la inminente reunión le pesaba en los hombros, pero aquel momento, con Shun todavía malogrado, y la tristeza alojada en su pecho, superaban a cualquiera de los temores existentes.

Aguardó a que el otro respondiera, demasiado ensombrecido como para buscar algo en lo que emplear las horas que quedaban antes de la nueva reunión de todos los Caballeros de Oro que quedaban ante el Patriarca.

**Su voz era melódica y dulce, como miel y como la miel pringosa cada sílaba que pronunciaba se le quedaba pegada al tímpano haciendo que su mente las escuchase una y otra vez, como si cada palabra retumbase al chocar repetidas veces con las paredes de su cráneo produciendo un efecto de eco en cada sonido.**

** No era la primera vez que Hyoga sacaba la conversación y siempre, de una manera u otra, había evitado ser fiel a la verdad. Esta vez como las anteriores Hyoga se había sincerado con él pero al contrario que las últimas veces en esta ocasión cada palabra escondía detrás un profundo pesar además de un rotundo aplomo. Shun no tenía ninguna duda de que Hyoga estaba seguro más que siempre de lo que decía. Pero ¿y él? ¿Estaba él seguro de algo? De todas las preguntas que se había formulado últimamente la respuesta a esta era la única que tenía clara. Y era que no. La confusión era la reina que ocupaba el trono de su mente. Lo había odiado tanto… y no con un odio resentido, no con un odio creado sólo para encubrir la desilusión que se había llevado con Hyoga, sino que sintió un odio sangrante y encarnizado, algo tan visceral que sólo con mirar al rubio una furia en forma de espuma corrosiva subía por su esófago como una ardentía. ¿Entonces como era posible que ahora le flaqueasen las piernas sólo porque estaba a su lado? Volvía a no tener respuesta a las cuestiones de esa misma índole. Estaba desconcertado y ahora más que nunca no se reconocía en él, no entendía nada, ni tan siquiera a sí mismo. Por un lado no podía negar lo evidente, la primera noche podría excusarla alegando que no quería y simplemente se dejó llevar pero sabía perfectamente que en la segunda ocasión él lo había buscado, él fue el que incitó al rubio. Aún así otra duda asaltaba a su mente… ¿realmente esa noche buscaba estar específicamente con Hyoga o cualquiera le hubiera valido? En otras palabras, ¿quería a Hyoga o sólo lo estaba utilizando para sentirse menos solo? El caballero de Acuario sin duda le sacaba de sus casillas, con su insistencia y su autocompasión, pero por otro lado Acuario le quería y no se lo había demostrado sólo con palabras, sino con miles de detalles y gestos ínfimos pero que ahora para Shun eran las pruebas más evidentes, al fin y al cabo las palabras se las lleva el viento.**

** -Yo…**

** Miró en el fondo de las pupilas de Hyoga, en realidad no sabía cómo empezar, ni siquiera sabía que le iba a decir, improvisaría. Le agarró de la mano para sentir su calor, tomó aire y se dispuso a hablar… pero se quedó callado. Leyó en los ojos del cisne su expectación pero no pudo pronunciar ningún sonido, porque mientras tomó aire lo vio todo claro, como si le hubiera llegado la iluminación de repente vio que todo era muchísimo más simple de lo que parecía y supo que cualquier cosa que le dijera sería mentira. El problema era que estaba siendo demasiado racional y analítico. Se empeñaba en encontrar razones y sentido a algo que era indescriptible. La clave estaba dentro de su pecho y no de su cabeza. Lo único que tenía importancia era esa sensación de amplitud y de satisfacción que se cobijaba en él cada vez que lo hacían. Cada vez que follaban lo deseaba hasta con la última partícula de su ser, era el único momento en el que Shun se permitía mostrar su verdadera esencia dándose completamente a Hyoga, abriéndole su cuerpo y su alma. Con él llegaba a sentirse completo, como nunca antes había conseguido. ¿Cuántas explicaciones más necesitaba? Ninguna. Ya podría odiarle tanto como quisiera, pero en realidad seguiría deseándole hasta el fin y más que nunca. Lo que sentía no era amor, era deseo, era pasión, pero no una pasión carnal, sino gotas concentradas de la esencia de la pasión, un sentimiento en estado puro.**

**La verdad es que Shun sólo se permitía ser el de siempre y verdadero Shun cada vez que estaba con Hyoga. Ignoraba si para Hyoga tenía la misma dimensión que para Shun el hacer el amor juntos, tampoco sabía si éste había notado el cúmulo de emociones que afloraban en Shun ni ese ansia por dar todo cuanto tuviera, hasta arrancarse el corazón de cuajo si fuera necesario. El terror se hizo con él, temía que lo supiera y que toda esa mentira que había estado construyendo durante tanto tiempo se quebrara como una frágil hucha de cristal dejándole desnudo e indefenso ante el mundo, otra vez. Su primera reacción fue la instintiva de un animal asustado, la que siempre había usado con Hyoga, ser tan rastrero y cruel como pudiera. Pero esta vez se contuvo y se lo pensó mejor, no quería cometer los mismos errores ni volver hacia atrás, no quería herirle. Así que intentó ser lo más franco posible con él… aunque sólo le contase la verdad a medias.**

**- Yo… en realidad… no puedo decir que te quiero. **

**Observó como Hyoga bajaba la mirada mientras cerraba sus ojos, ocultando con el aleteo de sus pestañas la mezcla de tristeza y desilusión que reflejaban.**

**- Te pedí que olvidaras la primera vez que lo hicimos. Esta vez no voy a pedir que olvides la segunda, cuando yo tampoco he sido capaz de olvidar ninguna de los dos. No quiero que creas que no ha significado nada para mí. Fantaseo continuamente con la idea de encontrar la felicidad y nunca jamás me he sentido tan bien como lo he hecho contigo, pero aún así… la realidad es otra totalmente diferente. Tú vistes a Acuario, yo a Virgo y esos son nuestros destinos nos satisfagan o no. Hay muchas cosas de esta vida que me ha sido impuesta que todavía no comprendo, no entiendo por qué me siento así ni que tienes tú que ver con todo esto. Sólo sé que somos compañeros de batalla, que ahora nos toca volver a luchar juntos y que lo haremos hasta el final… como dignos caballeros de Atenea.**

**Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre los dos.**

**- Cuánto me hubiera gustado que hubieras dicho hace tiempo, justo cuando me abandonó Hades, cuando estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti. Pero no fue así… y ahora es demasiado tarde. Me hiciste mucho daño Hyoga, no sólo porque me rechazaras sino porque me abandonaste despreciándome, me quedé completamente solo… y eso no lo podré olvidar. No te lo estoy contando para reprochártelo ni hacerte sentir culpable, sólo para que lo supieras porque nunca te lo dije. Todo eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo así que voy a intentar dejarlo en el lugar que corresponde, en el pasado… y sin resentimientos. Tampoco puedo decirte que volvamos a ser amigos, porque la amistad no surge porque sí, pero al menos no le voy a cerrar las puertas. Ahora debo volver a mi templo, debo curarme las heridas antes de la reunión.**

No pudo disimular la desilusión que le produjo las primeras palabras de Virgo. Más que nada porque se había construido castillos en el aire, y aunque de antemano sabía que la situación era insostenible, había albergado la esperanza.

Y mientras Shun le contaba la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos, de su resentimiento por aquella vez en que le falló, y muy posiblemente, el foco de todos sus enfrentamientos… Se dio cuenta de lo egocéntrico que había sido.

No sólo ahora, o en aquel momento… Siempre.

Siempre sus anhelos personales, sobre los demás… Se obsesionó por rescatar el cuerpo de su madre, llevándose la vida de Isaac en su empeño. Por su ciego egoísmo. Y por sus propias inseguridades, había renegado del que era su mejor amigo, sin poder ver más allá de sus narices, sin pensar en lo que para él hubiera supuesto.

En ese momento supo que le había perdido, pues aunque habían aflorado algunas situaciones permisibles, solo era la punta del iceberg. Creía haberle recuperado, pero… Shun tenía razón. Una amistad era algo que tenía que cuidarse día a día, y no como aquel acordeón, aquel tira y afloja de situaciones contrapuestas.

Fue cuando… Se serenó. Comprendió que el representar correctamente su papel en la Orden era eso, saber distinguir situaciones, posturas personales.

Había trazado planes e insistido en un proyecto de algo… Sólo con las escasas conclusiones que había extraído de los pocos momentos de serenidad que habían tenido.

Le pareció mentira que, después de todo lo que había vivido, todos los duros reveses de la vida, los debates morales… Pudiera seguir siendo tan estúpidamente inocente.

_Tú has sido el causante de este cambio en mí… Y me gustaría que fueras testigo del nuevo proceso que ahora mismo se inicia… Quisiera que fueras testigo del surgimiento del Caballero de Acuario. De un digno sucesor de Camus, mi maestro._

- Sé que este no es el momento, pero… Te pido disculpas. No supe ver que te estaba hiriendo, y pese a que mis palabras ya no tienen valor alguno, espero que las aceptes. Espero poder combatir con entrega, y si he de morir en combate junto a ti… Lo haré con orgullo, junto a un gran guerrero. Permíteme ser tu compañero de armas, no volveré a interponer obstáculos entre esta relación marcial que nos corresponde.

Le sonrió, pues sintió como si le hubieran arrancado un peso de encima. Por él había sufrido, reído, llorado, blasfemado… Pero ninguno de los sentimientos que su confundido corazón ahora albergaba podía compararse con el que resonaba en su cabeza, con el que salía a la superficie en aquel gesto de sus labios.

- Gracias por abrirme los ojos… Lástima que haya estado ciego todo este tiempo. Pero ya no se puede volver atrás. Mis puertas también están abiertas.

Se sintió como un ser ancestro, al contemplar ahora a Shun, pudo verle como todo un caballero de oro, distinguiendo en él el porte serio e imponente que viera en sus superiores cuando tan sólo era un caballero del más bajo rango.

Tenía que asimilar… Que ahora el que estaba en lo más alto de la Orden… Era él. Y que Shun era su igual. Que aquellos días de su niñez y juventud habían quedado atrás, pese a que permanecían para siempre en su memoria.

Ser un digno sirviente de Atenea… Llevar con orgullo ese destino que no buscó, pero que tenía que portar, como la más pesada de todas las armaduras.

Se produjo una despedida silenciosa tras sus últimas palabras. Shun bajó con parsimonia los peldaños, y se perdió en el horizonte, camino a su templo. Le observó marchase unos momentos, para luego respirar hondamente, y dirigir su atención a su divina morada. Con sus formas perfectas, curvilíneas, clásicas, pero a la vez distintas a las de los demás templos.

Porque representaba a los guerreros de los hielos, distintos a todos los demás. Los guerreros forjados en las nieves eternas, fríos, inaccesibles…

Lo que Hyoga no era, pese a haberlo intentado. Pero se dijo a si mismo que si había llegado hasta ahí… Tal vez era por sus propios méritos.

Le había confesado a Shun entre gritos en aquel viaje hasta Francia que estaba ahí por venganza, por casualidad… Era momento de cambiarse los esquemas.

_No, Hyoga... Ahora tú eres el undécimo caballero. Derrotaste a tu maestro. Derrotaste a tus enemigos. Tú sólo has forjado tu destino. Tú solo has dejado que hayan salido o entrado personas a tu vida. Culpar a los demás… Es sólo una mentira._

Ahora era Hyoga, guerrero de Acuario. Uno de los 12 servidores de la élite de Atenea. Su armadura, colocada grácil mente bajo su forma original, le vigilaba, como si tuviera vida propia.

Y en un ataque de impulsividad, decidió hacerle saber a la armadura que ahora era él quien la portaría, a quien se entregaría. Cogió el casco de dinámicas formas, terminado en dos afiladas puntas, y con una de ellas hizo un corte en su muñeca, dejando que la sangre brotara, bañando las piezas de oro…

Sangre derramaban ellos por la causa, y sangre derramaban a cambio de la protección de las milenarias piezas.

No cesó en su ritual hasta que empezó a marearse, tras lo cuál explotó su cosmos, acelerando el proceso de regeneración de la herida, haciendo que cicatrizara por completo.

Le flaqueaban las fuerzas.

Se arrodilló frente a la terma de eternas aguas, contemplando y luego borrando su reflejo con las ondas trazadas tras el paso de sus dedos.

Faltaba aún un buen rato para que la reunión diera comienzo, y tal vez aquellos eran los últimos momentos de calma de los que dispondría en mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

**Mientras descendía las escaleras contento por al fin haber aclarado más o menos las cosas con Hyoga se sentía aliviado, pero no del todo satisfecho. Había algo que, como una espina que se queda clavada en la garganta o como un pequeño corte de un folio en el dedo, no le dolía pero le escocía, haciéndole sentir a la par intranquilo. Hyoga había aceptado sin ningún problema (y lo que era más raro, sin hacer ninguna escenita melodramática) que no lo correspondiera, demasiado bien incluso por lo que Shun temía que llevase al extremo la nueva amistad que habían empezado a forjar y nunca más pudiera gozar del cuerpo de Hyoga, porque la realidad es que le encantaba gozar de él. La imagen de esa piel morena al desnudo salpicada de hilos de oro estaba tatuada en sus neuronas, lo que le provocaba un continuo anhelo de acariciarla, besarla, lamerla y mordisquearla. Vivía inmerso en una continua tortura incluso a sabiendas que había hecho lo correcto y que lo mejor para la orden y para ambos era lo que habían acordado, pero aún así no podía evitar que cada célula de su ser vibrase con tan sólo sentir cercana la presencia del cisne. Hasta la última gota de su sangre había sucumbido al conjuro de sus ojos encantadores.**

**Por cada peldaño que descendía intentaba sugestionarse. **

**_Es lo mejor, tengo que olvidarlo, concéntrate sólo en la batalla, no pienses en él…Mírate Shun, eres patético. Ya hablas hasta solo, estás rozando la locura._**

**En medio de toda esta perorata llegó a las puertas del nuevo templo de virgo. Era una réplica casi exacta del anterior custodiado por Shaka. Seguía siendo de forma cuadrada y sin ningún en especial, ya que no creyeron conveniente que la entrada estuviera custodiada por esas dos inmensas esculturas de Buda, debido a que de Shun no se decía que fuera la reencarnación de Buda ni el hombre más cercano a un Dios y el único contacto que tuvo con el budismo es lo que aprendió de Shaka y de la religión Zen que se practicaba en su país. De repente el templo se le antojó perfecto para él y su vida, terriblemente vacío y soso. Penetró en el templo en el que una oscuridad infranqueable imperaba pero al paso de Shun éste fue abriéndose y mostrando con más claridad su interior. Al parecer la virgen empezaba a reconocer a Shun como su nuevo guardián. Al fin todo parecía que mejoraba, más o menos.**

**Se fue directo al baño, alicatado con azulejos blancos hasta el techo. Giró el grifo y esperó a que la bañera se llenase de agua caliente. En medio de la bruma repitió el rito de desnudo que ya practicó en la cabaña, cogió una esponja y se introdujo en la bañera cuando ya estuvo a rebosar. Con delicadeza frotó cada una de las heridas que tenía por todo el cuerpo mientras que en su cara se dibujaban mohines de dolor cuando sentía tan sólo el roce de la esponja. Aún conservaba un pequeño resto de sangre coagulada en la barbilla que desapareció fácilmente con tan sólo una pasada. Retiró la venda colocada por Hyoga que le cubría el hombro. Estaba empapada se sangre de color marrón, así que al desprenderla con un tirón pudo sentir como la postilla que se había formado se arrancó de cuajo.**

**Fue una lucha dura ya que tuvo que hacer frente a tres combates, dos en los que él combatió contra dos enemigos y un último en el que sólo luchó contra uno. No tuvo que esperar para encontrar al primer grupo de dos. Se habían apoderado de la hombrera izquierda de la armadura y era preciso recuperarla. Como siempre, por mucho que había intentado cambiar era algo de lo que aun no había logrado desquitarse, antes de iniciar la lucha les pidió que le dieran el segmento de armadura y, como siempre, fue en vano. Sólo tuvo que alargar su palma extendida y lanzar una corriente de aire contra uno de los enemigos para deshacerse de él pero el otro sin embargo le alcanzó de pleno. Su ataque consistía en unas ondas circulares concéntricas de choque que golpeaban con la misma intensidad por todo el cuerpo. Ahora que había conseguido reducir a uno de los dos estaba en igualdad de condiciones pero prefirió lo alargar la lucha y mostrarse letal, así que sin ningún tipo de reparo comenzó a envolver el cuerpo del caballero negro con esa niebla rosada, impidiéndole ejecutar cualquier tipo de movimiento, ni de defensa ni de ataque, una técnica aunque muy diferente al tesoro del cielo de Shaka tan eficaz como ella. Cuánto más se resistía su contrincante más se achicaba la etérea nube rosada que rodeaba su cuello, como si fuera uno de los anillos del Coliso de Hyoga.**

**-No intentes hacer ningún movimiento. Cuánto más te resistas más se comprimirá el vapor nebuloso sobre tu piel, llevándote hasta la muerte si es necesario. Pero todo esto se puede evitar, no es necesaria tu muerte, tan sólo tienes que darme la hombrera izquierda.-explicó Shun es un intento desesperado por ser el que era.  
-Antes muerto.  
-Bien, ya lo he intentado dos veces. Si ese es tu deseo que así sea. Mi conciencia se quedará tranquila. **

**Y Shun se volvió mientras elevaba su mano derecha haciendo que el vapor se convirtiera en un tornado que arrasó el cuerpo del enemigo entre los gritos de dolor que profería. La hombrera dorada cayó junto a sus pies, se agachó y la recogió pero justo entonces tosió y derramó pequeñas gotas de sangre que salían de su boca. Se tapó con la mano pero la sangre desbordaba y se escapaba entre sus dedos para acabar chocando con el suelo. Cuando cesó un poco se levantó y se giró hacia donde hace pocos segundos estaba su enemigo, que ahora había desaparecido. Un pequeño reguero carmesí se escapaba de entre la comisura de sus labios, llevó el envés de la palma de la mano a su boca y con ella se limpió, tiñendo toda su barbilla de rojo. Sin más dilación comenzó a correr en busca del siguiente enemigo que caería a sus pies.**

**Tampoco tardó en toparse con el siguiente grupo de caballeros, que también eran dos. Los vio a lo lejos, enfrente suya pero de espaldas a él, así que corrió entre los árboles laterales para alcanzarlos de frente. Se ocultó tras un grueso tronco esperando a que pasasen justo por su lado. Mientras tanto los observaba para estudiarlos. Uno portaba otro trozo de la armadura, la parte que correspondía a la ante pierna derecha. Hablaban entre ellos pero entre susurros por lo que Shun no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían. De repente se detuvieron, algo les había sobresaltado. Miraron hacia todos los lados buscando de donde provenía. Shun también lo sintió. Era el conocido cosmos de Hyoga que había alcanzado el paroxismo. Seguro que acababa de lanzar su ejecución de la Aurora. Ahora que estaban desprevenidos aprovechó la ocasión para elevar un poco su cosmos, lo suficiente como para convertir el sol del mediodía en un sol del atardecer, el mismo ocaso que vio en el barco apoyado en la barandilla, un cielo rosado y un sol cubierto de sangre. La luz amarillenta también se volvió rosada y el bosque perdió su contraste, viéndose todo de un color monocromo. Salió de su escondite y se situó encarado a sus enemigos. **

**-Soy Shun, caballero de Virgo de Atenea. Dadme lo que me pertenece, ese trozo de armadura.  
-No nos hagas reír, tendrás que arrebatárnosla.  
-No tendréis una oportunidad como esta, si queréis salir con vida de este combate dádmela.**

**Ambos caballeros no atendieron a razones y lanzaron a la vez su ataque contra Shun, pero éstos se estrellaron contra la cúpula vaporosa que envolvía a Shun. En el impacto la cúpula también se deformó adquiriendo forma de un plano que a velocidad de la luz se dirigía hacia los caballeros. Antes de chocar contra éstos la pared se detuvo y comenzó a rodearlos, formando un cilindro perfecto a su alrededor. **

**-Estáis atrapados en mi jaula, de la que ya no podréis escapar. Es el momento de rendiros.  
-Jamás- y lanzaron sus ataques. **

**Uno consistía en una bola de fuego semejante a la que dispara un cañón, mientras que el otro era como un fino arpón dorado muy parecido a la aguja escarlata de Milo. Ambos se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar del cilindro y aunque éste pudo frenar el avance de la bola el arpón consiguió sobrepasar la barrera ya que ejerció mucha mayor presión sobre la pared ya resentida del impacto de la bola. El rayo atravesó por completo el hombro de Shun, dejando un agujero humeante y circular en la hombrera de Virgo. Por el orificio empezó a salir borbotones de sangre a raudales así que con la intención de taponar un poco la herida introdujo un pañuelo blanco que pronto se volvió rojo. Virgo se volvió a poner erguido y miró hacia sus contrincantes los cuales tenían dibujada una sonrisilla de triunfo en su cara. Aquello irritó hasta el extremo a Shun y sin dudarlo comenzó a ejecutar su técnica. Una corriente de aire parecía salir del terreno bajo los pies de los caballeros, como si tuvieran un ventilador enorme colocado en el suelo. Sus cabellos se elevaban hacia el cielo y sus cuerpos también tendían a subir pero la corriente no era lo suficiente potente.**

**-La jaula que os rodea será vuestro ataúd. Tiene la propiedad de extraer todo el aire que hay en su interior quedando dentro sólo el vacío, –algo con lo que estaba familiarizado Shun- así que pronto moriréis asfixiados, sólo es cuestión de esperar.**

**Se llevaron sus manos al cuello mientras abrían desmesuradamente la boca en busca de un atisbo de aire. Cayeron primero sobre sus rodillas hasta que se quedaron sin respiración y se derrumbaron sobre el suelo. Cuando yacían sin vida el cilindro se difuminó en el aire desapareciendo por completo. Shun se acercó hasta ellos, se agachó y recogió la ante pierna dorada. Intentó evitar dirigir su mirada hacia sus rostros, que reflejaban una expresión dantesca, desfigurados por el horror de la muerte, así que con los ojos cerrados volvió a incorporarse y volvió a la carrera persecutoria de su último enemigo.**

**En su poder tenía el casco de Tauro, que aún tenía seccionado parte de la cornamenta en recuerdo de Seiya. Esta vez decidió que no había tiempo de sorpresas ni espectáculos de colores así que lo abordó sin más ya que era uno sólo. De todos contra los que había luchado éste era el más alto y el que tenía la armadura más elaborada ya que le cubría totalmente el cuerpo y cada parte estaba cincelada con relieves de filigranas. Miraba hacia el cielo, en dirección dónde hace poco se había sentido el estallido del cosmos de Hyoga. Tan pendiente estaba que ni siquiera había sentido a Shun. Virgo dirigió un flujo de aire hacia el brazo con el que sostenía el casco. Le dio de lleno donde pretendía y la pieza de armadura salió rodando por el suelo. El enemigo dirigió la mirada extrañado y sorprendido, pero no tardó en adoptar una postura defensiva.**

**-¿Cómo te haces llamar?  
-Umm, veo que te has apoderado de muchas piezas… Tendré que arrebatártelas ahora, así que prepárate a morir... ¡Ah! Por cierto, me llamo Khairé y seré la última persona que veas.  
-Ja ja ja –se jactó Shun- Espero que seas tan buen luchador como cómico. Demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer.  
-¿Tanta prisa tienes por morir?  
-Hum. –Ni siquiera abrió los labios para decirlo, fue un simple sonido gutural que acompañó con una sonrisilla- Sigo esperando.  
-¡Doble filo!**

**Khairé completamente recto y con los brazos levantados ejecutó su golpe que consistía en una rejilla de cortantes láseres azules. Shun se intentó proteger con la cúpula pero esta se deshizo como papel mojado en cuanto los láseres la tocaron. Recibió el golpe casi de lleno, sufriendo cortes lo suficientes profundos como para que no pararan de sangrar. Toda la parte delantera de su cuerpo se vio afectada, seguro que si no hubiera llevado la armadura lo hubiera desmembrado. Sin embargo la armadura de Virgo permaneció intacta, ni siquiera un rasguño apareció sobre el metal, que ahora temblaba en busca de venganza. El oro poco a poco se fue tiñendo de bermellón humeante ya que el líquido carmesí se evaporaba con el ardor de la armadura que no dejaba de vibrar.**

**Como pudo Shun se incorporó y comenzó a cubrir todo del vapor nebuloso hasta que el bosque desapareció de su vista y más tarde incluso su enemigo.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Ahora tienes miedo y te escondes de mí tras esta bruma?  
-Inepto. Esta niebla será tu asesina.  
-Ja, no me hagas reír- Khairé se volvió a estirar para ejecutar su técnica.- Eh, ¿qué es esto? ¡No puedo moverme! ¡Me asfixio!  
-Je. Cuanto más te resistas más presión ejercerá el vapor sobre ti, alcanzando una violencia inaudita hasta convertirse en un tornado, o incluso en un huracán.  
-¡Nunca!**

**Khairé mientras gritaba incendió su cosmos con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y con ello consiguió apartar el vapor de su alrededor, dejando una cápsula que lo envolvía y protegía del ataque de Shun. Virgo no daba crédito a lo que veía, se atrevía a desafiar a su técnica más poderosa, así que no titubeó e invocó a todo el poder de su golpe, llevándolo a la extrema violencia.**

**-¡Apocalipsis Nebular!**

**Un sonido atronador se hizo con el bosque que poco a poco empezaba a desaparecer. Todos los árboles de alrededor estaban siendo arrancados de cuajo e incluso las rocas más pesadas elevaban el vuelo bajo el Apocalipsis nebular. Pequeñas gotas de sudor cubrían su frente. Cuando Shun, agotado por el esfuerzo, cesó de barrer con todo lo que había, pudo ver a varios metros a la redonda con total claridad, era una imagen desértica, no había ningún árbol, ningún animal ni ningún obstáculo que dificultara la visión. Tampoco había rastro de su enemigo, ni del casco de Tauro. Absolutamente todo había sido arrasado. **

**Volvió a la bañera cuando terminó de limpiar el último de los cortes. Comenzó a tiritar. El agua ya estaba fría, casi helada. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que pronto iba a comenzar la reunión de caballeros. Tenía que darse prisa o llegaría tarde.  
**


	6. 6

Cicatrices de lujuria, _por Shun de Andrómeda y Shaka_

Capítulo 6

_Cause all of the stars  
Are fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see them some day_

_Stop crying your heart out. Oasis _

Nunca un encuentro con sus compañeros de armas le resultó tan siniestro. Si ya de por si le costaba verse a si mismo en su posición, ver a los demás como caballeros de oro no encajaba con sus predisposiciones mentales.

Pero tuvo que hacer esfuerzos. Allí estaba Mu el Patriarca, encabezando la reunión que congregaba a Shiryu, caballero de Libra, a Aioria, caballero de Leo, a Seiya, caballero de Sagitario, a Shun, caballero de Virgo, a Hyoga, caballero de Acuario… A Milo, caballero de Escorpio.

¿Qué pensaría y sentiría Milo al verle ahora, poseedor de la armadura de su maestro? Aquel hombre, con el que luchó fieramente, y con el que el propio Camus había mantenido una tormentosa relación a espaldas de los demás, durante casi una década.

Camus, muerto. Por él. Por su heredero.

Hyoga, muerto por otro compañero. Muerto de una estacada en el corazón. No, mejor dicho, herido letalmente, pero decidido a seguir en la vida, como un fantasma de terrible poder para el adversario.

Una vez todos congregados, el Patriarca tomó el turno de palabra.

- Compañeros míos, gracias a la labor de los guardianes de la séptima y undécima casa hemos podido anticiparnos a un ataque evidente. Los veteranos recordarán la insurrección de los batallones de Ares, pese a que en aquellos momentos, los que ahora nos encontramos aquí éramos aún aspirantes a nuestras armaduras. Tras este silencio parece que… Los seguidores del dios de la guerra no aceptan la nueva distribución de esta Orden.

Mu habló con cierto pesar, de si mismo. Era él, su nuevo cargo, aquello que ocasionaba el conflicto. Ahora, más que nunca, era preciso demostrarle el total apoyo y confianza.

- Tenemos que impedir, a toda costa, que se alce la sombra sobre Santuario nuevamente – prosiguió el tibetano – Estamos débiles, faltan muchas casas por ocupar, y todos arrastramos secuelas de la guerra santa. Por ello, he creído oportuno desarrollar la guardia en tres frentes.

El antiguo caballero de Aries posó su mirada, serena, pero firme, con toda su imponencia, en los elegidos. Con el porte que sólo el Patriarca podía poseer.

- Milo, Aioria, mis compañeros durante tantos años, os confío la guardia de este recinto sagrado. Sois la voz de la experiencia.

Tras aquello, centró su atención en los nuevos dorados.

- Shiryu, Seiya, Shun, Hyoga… Valerosos guerreros, lo habéis demostrado todo tiempo atrás en la batalla. Sois el puro ejemplo de la superación, de la entrega. Tenéis, igualmente, el don de la juventud. Os encomiendo el atacar al enemigo desde su posición, impedir que llegue a mayores. Por la eficacia que habéis demostrado anteriormente, os dividiréis en dos grupos. Shiryu, Seiya, iréis a la lejana región de Esparta, allí debe encontrarse el foco a sofocar.

No hizo falta que mencionara los nombres. Desde que Mu había designado funciones a los veteranos, supo que tendría que compartir el frente nuevamente con el caballero dorado de virgo.

- Shun, Hyoga. Vosotros cubriréis el perímetro de Santuario, impediréis que entre el enemigo en caso de emboscada. Recordad todos, somos un equipo, dependemos únicamente los unos de los otros para prolongar la supremacía de la Diosa en estos tiempos inestables. Cuento con vosotros, al igual que espero que podáis contar conmigo. Partiréis al amanecer.

Todos guardaron un respetuoso silencio.

- Si no deseáis agregar nada, podéis retiraros. Descansad, la buena nueva será dura. Gracias por atender a mis palabras.

Lucharía, sin pretensiones personales, tal y como habían acordado. Santuario le necesitaba, a él y a su cero absoluto, no a sus cicatrices de lujuria. Cicatrices que le escocían, recordándole todos los hechos acontecidos, los impulsos incontenibles, las dos únicas veces que había experimentado el sexo junto a la persona que le enturbiaba razón y alma.

La cicatriz que ahora debía prevalecer era la que finamente había quedado en su muñeca tras la ofrenda de sangre a su armadura. Ahora le pertenecía a ella. Oro y piel en una mortífera aleación. Leyes físicas desafiando a la naturaleza, sirviéndole en su destreza como gobernador de los hielos, sesgando vida bajo su devastador poder.

Presentó sus respetos a Mu, y se encaminó a su templo, mudo, sin mediar conversación con sus compañeros, todos debían estar sopesando la situación. Pero, con cierto pudor y auto recriminación, estuvo seguro de que ninguno estaría pensando lo que él.

_Puede… Que sea mi última noche… Cómo me gustaría pasarla, si así fuera, entre la lascivia de tu cuerpo… De ese cuerpo tuyo que me has prohibido, y del que no puedo olvidarme, por pocas que sean las horas que separan nuestra última declaración de principios. _

Podía sentirle, como si respirara en su nuca. Tal vez volver a meterse en la corriente de agua helada que regaba el templo de Acuario ayudara a mitigar sus cálidos pensamientos.

_Voy a volverme loco, y no, no puedo. La batalla me llama. Atenea vuelve a reclamarme. No puedo ceder a mis egoístas anhelos... Pues sirvo a una mujer, a una diosa virgen… Virgen…_

Ya había anochecido. Una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo a una velocidad endiablada. Supo que era signo, sin duda de mal augurio.

**Shun siguió con su mirada aquella estrella fugaz que a su paso rasgaba el tapiz negro agujereado de estrellas que la noche tejía conforme el tiempo pasaba. Pensó en pedirle un deseo, pero lo que quería era sencillamente imposible. Se recostó sobre la tierra para adoptar una postura más cómoda. Los pétalos de las amapolas le acariciaban sus mejillas, las hiedras se confundían enredándose en su melena verde y las margaritas se entrelazaban entre sus dedos. El perfume dulce que despedían las flores envolvía a todo el jardín de los Sales, pero para Shun, que permanecía tumbado mirando hacia el firmamento, aquella pesada fragancia no era suficiente como para eclipsar otra que llevaba tatuada en su piel. Incluso tras varios días de ausencia y después de tomar un largo baño, el inconfundible olor almizclado de la piel de Hyoga seguía impregnado en la suya. Aspirar aquel perfume era una tortura sutil que evocaba demasiados recuerdos a la mente de Shun, por ello elevó la mano hasta su camiseta, la agarró con firmeza y se la llevó hasta la nariz. Entonces aspiró profundamente e intentó colapsar su olfato con aquel aroma denso y pesado, a base de incienso y especias asiáticas, que caracterizaba su propio perfume.**

El silencio todo lo invadía. Hyoga recordaba a su maestro en cada rasgo, cada mueca o ausencia de ella. Cada frase pronunciada con su fría y austera precisión.

Aquella era la palabra que mejor definía al templo de Acuario. Precisión. Un antro tan milimétricamente perfecto que parecía estar hecho de hielo, en lugar de albergar a seres hechos de esa misma materia. Hacía mucho que no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Algo tan simple y sencillo como dotar a la mente de un merecido descanso físico se había convertido en una quimera. Y antes que tratar de poner remedio, había asimilado el insomnio como otro rasgo inseparable de su carácter. En lugar de dormir, se pasaba las noches en vela, caminando por la cuerda floja que unía el inconsciente del consciente, en una neblina de imágenes difusas, recuerdos, pensamientos, y el incesante sonido del torrente acuífero que recorría aquel vacío lugar. Oía correr el agua. Curioso, pero era un sonido que desconocía. Su elemento le había acompañado a lo largo de su vida, pero en forma de mar que rompe furioso contra la superficie, en forma de hielo que se desquebraja. Nunca en corriente líquida que fluye sin descanso. Y así, enredado entre las sábanas que fueran en su día de Camus, con la mirada perdida en la negritud de la habitación, aguardó, más muerto que vivo, a que llegara el nuevo día, pese a que cada vez éste se le presentaba con más motivaciones que la de seguir arrastrando su peso, ahora incrementado por el la armadura de oro que debía portar, y el peso moral de saber que estaba cometiendo una atrocidad al desear como hacía a un compañero. Más que eso. Shun… No era un mero compañero. Ojalá sólo lo fuera. Sacó paciencia de donde pudo para no ponerse en pie al menor asomo del sol entre la columnata que abrazaba al pórtico de la undécima casa. No debió ser cisne, sino gallo que diera la bienvenida al astro rey nada más asomar por la tierra. Retrasó cuanto pudo el momento de su partida, contemplando nuevamente su imagen en el líquido espejo, no por banalidad, sino por puro estupor y absorción.

_Me he convertido en una sombra de mi mismo. _Y como sombra que ahora era, mudo ultimó lo que necesitaba, cambiando una caja de Pandora por otra. La Armadura de Acuario era delicada, esbelta, suave y helada al tacto, pero suya. No sentía otra cosa salvo tibieza al vestirla. La había portado anteriormente, y aún así seguía maravillándole sus formas, lo suficiente como para no echar de menos su emblema de bronce. El dorado de sus cabellos se confundía con el de la tiara. Se la quitó nuevamente para sostenerla entre las manos, aún quedaban en ella restos de su sangre tras la ofrenda que le había hecho, la cuál no se encargaría él de limpiar. Bajó hasta el templo de Virgo, el que parecía no encajar en aquel conjunto de fábula mitológica con su diferenciada divinidad en forma de incienso y rituales hindúes.

O al menos… Esa había sido su faceta antaño. Los tiempos… Habían cambiado.

**La noche había sido fría, pero no lo suficiente como para despertarle. Los tenues rayos del sol se colaban entre las hojas de los sales gemelos y golpeaban como bofetadas las mejillas de Shun. Acababa de amanecer y las pequeñas gotas del rocío comenzaban a deslizarse por los pétalos de las flores que acariciaban el cuerpo de Shun, para después estrellarse con la tierra sobre la que yacía. Aún tenía su camiseta pegada a la nariz.**

**Con esfuerzo abrió las dos grandes hojas de las puertas que separaban el templo de Virgo con el jardín y justo tras de ellas, para su sorpresa, Shun se encontró de frente con Hyoga portando a Acuario y con su tiara en las manos. La luz inundó la estancia y sus rayos despertaron miles de destellos en la superficie del metal reluciente de Acuario, envolviendo el cuerpo de Hyoga con un halo que parecía divino. A su lado el aspecto de Shun dejaba mucho que desear.**

**-Ah, Hyoga me has asustado. Perdona – dijo mientras intentó adecentar un poco su pelo con un gesto rudo dentro de la gracilidad de sus movimientos-. No sabía que habíamos quedado. No creí que fuéramos a partir tan pronto… ni tan temprano.**

Fue grata la sorpresa de encontrarle tan prontamente. Se sentía sumamente extraño, partiendo de templo en templo, como si le costara aún asimilar que ahora ese era el lugar al que pertenecían. Mientras aguardaba, trataba de elevar ligeramente su cosmos y borrar así los signos de cansancio que empezaba a acusar. El aire en el Jardín de Sales era dulce, algo denso para su costumbre. Diferente a todo cuánto conocía.

En Siberia olía a frío. A aire cortante. A hielo. A nada.

Shun no tardó en recibirle con unas curiosas frases lanzadas como si nada hubiera pasado en las horas antes, como si su presencia no le supusiera una leve tortura.

_Aunque fuera leve, me daría igual… Es la indiferencia lo que me he duele como si me clavaran una flecha en el pecho y la revolvieran una y otra vez. _

- No habíamos quedado en verdad… Pero creí conveniente emprender cuando antes el camino. Será un día largo.

**-Sí, eso se nos ordenó. Discúlpame, pero tengo que asearme un poco. Haz el favor de esperarme. –Shun se sorprendió de su actitud. La conversación entre ellos se había convertido de nuevo en una sucesión de frases escuetas y extremadamente frías, poco personales. De seguir así se acabarían comunicándose mediante monosílabos. - No tardaré mucho. Puedes sentarte si quieres.**

**Al pasar justo por el lado de Hyoga no pudo evitar inspirar el aire que rodeaba el cuerpo de Acuario. No entendía porqué lo hacía, se había pasado toda la noche intentando esquivar ese olor y en la primera oportunidad que tenía lo buscaba ansiosamente. La oleada de fragancia fue muy leve, pero lo suficiente como para que Shun reconociera su especial aroma. Tampoco entendió porqué, pero en aquel instante se sintió reconfortado.**

**Tras quitarse unas cuantas de hojas secas que se le habían quedado enredadas en el pelo, en el baño Shun se dio lo que para él era una ducha rápida, por consideración a Acuario que esperaba fuera. Así, casi veinte minutos después, Shun salió y se situó empapado frente al espejo. Acercó su rostro hasta la superficie del cristal y allí se miró fijamente durante unos minutos, observando como las gotas de agua se escapaban de su pelo, se deslizaban por su nariz y llegaban a su barbilla para acabar escurriéndose por el sumidero del lavabo. Más tarde salió hasta donde esperaba Hyoga. Su cuerpo aún chorreaba, formando un pequeño charco bajo los pies de Shun. Esta vez no estaba tapado con nada.**

Esperó, pacientemente, abstrayéndose en los relieves de los frisos que, aunque a simple vista eran iguales que las de los otros templos, no era así. No había tenido ocasión de visitar como merecía aquel lugar. El maldito perfume a sándalo que lo impregnaba todo empezaba a marearle. Y aún más la perspectiva de que pronto sería el propio Virgo quien portara aquel aroma donde quiera que fuere, como un elemento indivisible de su nueva posición. Del signo místico del zodiaco.

Buscaba con la mirada la armadura de Virgo. Ambas, la de él y la suya, tenían rostros. La de Acuario miraba, insultante, con ojos vacíos. La de Virgo, con parpados bajos, imploraba a los techos. Y se descubrió a si mismo montándose la depravada imagen mental de ambas bocas de oro fundiéndose, condenando a sus portadores a seguir el mismo rumbo.

Tal vez aquel rostro sin aparente vida que rezaba a los dioses cerraba los ojos eternamente para no ver el espectáculo de contemplar a su guardián, con su insultante belleza, invadir el templo sagrado que, al fin y al cabo, era suyo.

Si Shun quería pasearse por su templo sin más vestido que el suyo propio, estaba en su derecho. En aquel momento, la nota discordante…

Era el propio Hyoga. Muy a su pesar, era incapaz de apartar de él su atención, resistiéndose a ceder, amparado por la repentina vibración que en su armadura sentía.

Algo le decía… Que Acuario no quería el acercamiento de Virgo. Aunque el hombre que la portara perdiera la cabeza por ello.

**Sin apartar su mirada de los ojos atónitos de Hyoga, se dirigió con paso lento y decidido hasta éste. Cuando ya estuvo casi rozando con su pecho el de acuario, acercó sus labios al oído de Hyoga y le susurró: "Terminemos lo que empezamos en aquella cabaña, sin importar qué día es hoy ni qué somos ni qué debemos hacer. Tan solo tú y yo, y nadie más. Sólo nosotros dos." Después acarició el lóbulo de la oreja con la punta de su lengua, frotando su mejilla contra la de Acuario, esperando a ver cuál era su respuesta. La tiara se deslizó de entre los dedos de Hyoga y se estrelló contra el suelo. Le recostó sobre la pared adaptando ambos una postura más cómoda. Entonces llevó sus manos hasta sus hombros y empezó a desabrochar los enganches que unían las magníficas hombreras de Acuario con el resto de la armadura. Un chillido estentóreo lo detuvo. Miró a Hyoga pero éste no había reaccionado, quizás todavía estaba demasiado desconcertado, pero no parecía que él hubiera escuchado nada. Daba la impresión de que aquel sonido en realidad no había existido, sino que directamente había sonado dentro de su cabeza. Tras un momento de silencio prosiguió despojando a Hyoga de su armadura, no atribuyéndole mayor importancia a lo sucedido, por que ya sabía quién había sido la que había gritado.**

**_Nunca me quisiste ¿verdad? Nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Y por más que me esfuerce a tus ojos nunca lo seré. Pero eso ya me da igual. Tendrás que asimilar que yo soy el único que tienes. Si me das la espalda moriremos los dos. Entérate de una vez que por mucho que chilles nada cambiará, y yo seguiré haciendo lo que me venga en gana._**

**Al parecer, debido a la pausa que hizo Shun, Hyoga salió de su ensimismamiento y lo agarró por los hombros y lo apartó de su cuerpo. Pareció que intentaba decirle algo. Su mirada se volvió confusa y sus ojos acuosos se cristalizaron, quedando dos duros diamantes.**

No pudo mostrar más incredulidad ante aquel acto. Le desconcertaba. Primero le deseba, luego le rechazaba. Y ahora que acudía en calidad guerrera a por él… Le provocaba, hasta limites insospechados.

Pese a todo, se dejó hacer, cegado por la excitación entremezclada con el sueño y la falta de pudor que aquella extraña relación con Shun empezaba a cobrarse.

_Terminemos lo que empezamos en aquella cabaña, sin importar qué día es hoy ni qué somos ni qué debemos hacer. Tan solo tú y yo, y nadie más. Sólo nosotros dos._

No una sombra de si mismo, sino una marioneta. Eso era en lo que se había convertido. Las altas dosis de hormonas reprimidas en su adolescencia inexistente así lo habían querido. Aunque se hubiera prometido superponer el deber al deseo… Hyoga siempre había inclinado la balanza hacia lo que su corazón quería.

Y en este caso, alma y cuerpo ejercían una fuerza de difícil contrapesar. Entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo el roce de su piel, húmedo, contra la suya.

_… Lo que empezamos en aquella cabaña…_

Quería acabar con aquello, cuanto antes. Volver a tenerle entre los brazos, estar entre sus piernas. Romperse en añicos al estrellarse contra el suelo de la realidad, como la tiara que resbaló de sus dedos sin control mientras los labios gritaban por ser mordidos y tapados por otros.

Pero algo… No iba como debiera. Un ápice de culpa, de remordimiento, de rabia, subsistía entre el maremoto de feromonas. Y Acuario se quejaba. Acuario quería permanecer con su dueño, aquel que la había regado de sangre. Su donante.

Chilló con una reverberación aguda y molesta cuando Shun separó las hombreras del resto del conjunto.

Virgo paró momentáneamente, lo suficiente como para sopesar la situación, y que su mirada, hasta entonces ciega y sumida, quedara anclada en el infinito por encima del cuerpo del otro, que volvía a rehacer la tarea, tratando de extraer parte de la pechera.

Tragó saliva, sabiendo que más valía arrepentirse después que cometer un acto estúpido, de lo cuál contaba con amplias posibilidades.

El corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza, su excitación era palpable, pero era un guerrero de los hielos, y algo había aprendido en todos aquellos años, aunque su maestro nunca lo creyese.

Le separó con ahínco por los hombros, apartándole de él. Su voz por un momento fue un calco de la del propio Camus. Tanta frialdad le asustó hasta a si mismo.

Pero como buen calco, no dejó que ese súbito estremecimiento fuera percibido.

- No… Lo que hubo de pasar aquella noche, debe quedar ahí. No quiero someterme a tu juego sólo cuándo tu quieras. Empiezo a estar cansado… De todo. Me dijiste que podíamos empezar desde cero, pero… No es esta la forma en la que quiero llevar las riendas de la relación que ahora tengo que tener contigo.

Se arrodilló para recoger las piezas faltantes, notando como la vibración de Acuario remitía hasta hacerse inexistente al volver a estar toda ensamblada.

- Es hora de partir. Te esperaré fuera.

Y pisando con fuerza para que el sonido tosco y seco de los tacones de oro de la armadura resonaran en todo el templo, volvió a abandonar la antesala.

Aunque miserablemente cansado, se sintió victorioso en la batalla que contra si mismo había emprendido.

_Pronto… Serás igual que él… Hyoga de Acuario. _

**Mientras escuchaba cómo se alejaba el sonido metálico del tacón dorado al estrellarse contra el suelo, Shun permaneció prácticamente inmóvil en el lugar en el que hacía unos instantes pudo oler con mucha intensidad el perfume de su pelo. Se quedó compungido y contrariado. Se sintió como si estuviera inmerso en el juego del tira y afloja, o como el perro del hortelano, que ni come ni deja comer. Justo cuando el antiguo cisne ya estaba a pocos pasos de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Shun miró hacia donde él estaba y con los ojos enfurecidos le detuvo.**

**-¡Hyoga! ¡Espera! ¿Es que no es esto lo que querías? ¿Introduces tu lengua en mi boca y ahora te da un ataque de vanidad? ¿Crees que no he notado el bulto de tu entrepierna? ¡No es lo que yo quiero porque sé que lo deseas más que yo mismo! Dices que este no es el tipo de relación que quieres tener conmigo… ¡pero hasta ahora no has hecho más que follarme! –Las lágrimas empezaron a asomar de entre los párpados de Shun y su voz comenzó a quebrarse, pero intentó contener estos signos de debilidad unos segundos más por eso hizo una pequeña pausa y se incorporó. Su erección aún era palpable.**

Definitivamente, no entendía nada. Estaban inmersos en una espiral de deseo, atracción y repudio por partes iguales. No sólo había obtenido un campante rechazo cuando se le había declarado tras la citación con el Patriarca a la llegada del Pirineo, sino que ahora le reprochaba que sólo se había limitado a lo puramente físico.

_¡…Hasta ahora no has hecho más que follarme...!_

Y si Shun efectivamente pensaba que se había limitado a tirárselo sin más… Estaba muy equivocado. Sintió lástima por él, por haber malinterpretado la situación o… Tal vez por haber dejado entrever cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, camuflándolos bajo una acusación en busca de lo que quería.

Porque aunque a Virgo le reventaba… Le conocía muy bien. En el fondo, siempre había hecho lo mismo, aunque su nivel de cinismo hubiera aumentado hasta límites insospechados tras lo ocurrido en el Inframundo.

- A follarte, dices… Si es esa la impresión que te has llevado… Es una auténtica pena. Nos peleamos, lloré por ti, te confesé que te quería… Y sin embargo, tienes la desfachatez de venirme con esas… Te deseo, sí, no puedo negarlo como no lo hace mi cuerpo. Pero esto… Es algo muy serio para mí. Ignoro si lo sabes, lo intuyes, o te diste cuenta, pero fue contigo con quien rompí mi voto de castidad. Pensaba que tantos años juntos al menos te habrían servido para darte cuenta de la importancia que llego a darle a los pilares en los que me he criado. Y aunque mi maestro fuese un hipócrita, me los inculcó, y yo los acepté…

Dejó la frase en el aire, absorto en las imágenes que le venían a la cabeza al pronunciar esas palabras en un murmullo prácticamente para si mismo, de tan baja intensidad que posiblemente el otro habría sido incapaz de percibir.

- Los acepté, aunque le sorprendiera en la cama con otro allá en Siberia. Aunque supiera que era una patraña…

El guardián de la casa había perdido los nervios y la compostura. Aún así, no se giró para verle.

_Yo te hablé de algo entre nosotros, pero tú no aceptaste. Y ahora me acusas de no querer precisamente eso que deseo… No te entiendo. No puedo entenderte._

**-Hyoga, lo que dices no se corresponde con lo que haces. Y por favor, deja de quejarte de una vez. Nunca he dudado que tuvieras un entrenamiento duro y difícil, todos lo tuvimos. También puedo imaginar cómo pudo ser Camus como maestro con lo poco que conocí de él y de alguna forma pude llegar a intuir que las normas de acuario siempre iban más allá de Atenea y su orden. Bien, has roto las severas reglas de tu casa, ¿y con tan solo eso pretendes hacerme creer que por mí has sacrificado todo? ¿Sabes? No eres el único que se rebela contra normas. Esta casa que se alza sobre nuestras cabezas de una manera silenciosa también impone su doctrina, a través de preceptos rígidos como el diamante, nunca dichos pero intuidos por todos, porque suenan directamente dentro de nuestras cabezas. ¡Todas las casas los tienen! Flotan por las corrientes de viento que acarician el templo, están impresas en sus columnas y viven entre los átomos de las armaduras. Están vivas, eternamente latentes. Son parte de Virgo, es Virgo. Y tú, oh mi pobre Hyoga, te torturas inútilmente debatiéndote entre lo que debes y lo que deseas hacer. ¡Qué te gusta compadecerte! Ambos sabemos de antemano el resultado de esa lucha. Así que deja de sufrir, decídete y elígeme a mí, porque al final ambos escogeremos lo mismo, y juntos lucharemos por Atenea.**

**Aunque Hyoga intentaba fingir indiferencia, no dudó en decírselo incluyendo varias mentiras y medias verdades, porque por mucho que simulara que no le afectaba, Shun sabía que aunque no quisiera Hyoga le escuchaba. **

**- Sin embargo tú te empeñas en seguir resistiéndote, continúas resistiéndome. ¡Bien, vuelve a elegir a Camus! ¡Sigue sufriendo, porque en el fondo te encanta! ¡Si eso es lo que quieres, es lo que tendrás! A partir de ahora nuestra relación se limita a la orden de la caballería, exclusivamente.**

**Hyoga permaneció quieto y de pie durante un instante eterno, dándole en todo momento la espalda a Shun. Después, sin volverse, siguió caminando hasta la puerta. Un silencio sepulcral, a excepción del caminar de Hyoga, se hizo con el templo. Al ver que su chantaje emocional no surtió efecto con Acuario, se derrumbó de rodillas sobre el suelo y alzando su mano hasta donde el rubio estaba empezó a rogarle. Pero el poco orgullo que aún tenía evitó que las súplicas fueran lastimeras y quejumbrosas, aunque las lágrimas ya le regaban las mejillas, y es que el llanto es una de las cosas que Shun nunca fue capaz de controlar.**

**-Hyoga… vuelve aquí…**

No lo haría. Era el momento de que llegaran de una vez a una determinación. Y la misión les llamaba. De nada serviría ahora retrasar lo inevitable. Como dos caballeros de oro que eran, harían lo estipulado. Y cuando la noche llegara, si es que seguían con vida, y pudieran dejar momentáneamente la armadura en un segundo plano para volver a ser simples mortales, ya se vería que ocurría. Algo le decía que aquella frase encerraba mucho más de lo que a primera vista decía.

Y que no podrían librarse de la batalla entre Acuario y Virgo, entre Hyoga y Shun. Tal vez era la condena de la penúltima casa. Acuario y Escorpio. Y ahora el sucesor de Camus era el encargado de perpetuar la guerra entre corazón y razón. Dos campos irreconciliables.

Así siguió avanzando, perdido en el eco de sus pasos, hasta la salida. El cielo ya estaba limpio, de un azul brillante que pronto ganaría en intensidad. Los insectos conformaban una molesta orquesta que llenaba el ambiente de vibraciones incesantes.

Aquel calor le mataba, por lo que bajó su temperatura corporal, en estrategia para contrarrestar su falta de aclimatación al austero y húmedo entorno mediterráneo.

Mientras tenía la mirada absorta en la difusa línea que unía mar y cielo, seguía rememorando el día en que conoció al que luego resultaría ser nada más y nada menos que Milo de Escorpio.

Como todas las mañanas durante sus años de entrenamiento, acudía con Isaac a primera hora a recorrer varios kilómetros por los glaciares. Carrera, ensayo de golpes, resistencia, desarrollo de técnicas de congelación… Ambos tenían el nivel suficiente como para llevar solos la estricta rutina, y el finlandés se encargaba de supervisar sus fallos o logros.

Fue una mañana como otra cualquiera. Hacía poco que habían cumplido años ambos. Uno 16, el otro 15. Regresaban al refugio haciendo frente a las habituales heladas ventiscas, que tan bien habían aprendido a imitar. Pero como últimamente venía siendo habitual, sus caminos se separaron.

Isaac le pidió nuevamente el favor de que le encubriera, mientras él escapaba por unas horas hacia la aldea. Sabía perfectamente a lo que iba. A encontrarse con alguna de las chicas de las que le había hablado.

Y es que, entre golpe y golpe, solía jactarse de sus correrías con las muchachas siberianas de la aldea a la que acudían a abastecerse. Una vez le acompañó, aprovechando una de las muchas ausencias de Camus, las cuáles podían prolongarse varias semanas, y descubrió la enorme atracción que ejercía entre las jóvenes, tanto de su edad, como en las que no.

Incluso alguna mujer mayor trató de insinuársele, jugando al atrayente juego de seducir a jovencitos inexpertos e introducirlos en el laberinto del sexo y la carne. Todos conocían a los jóvenes ahijados del hombre al que las ignorantes gentes llamaban "el mago del hielo", el extranjero y el compatriota que había naufragado hacía años cerca del lugar.

Al niño que se había convertido en un adolescente sumamente atractivo. Las jovencitas le admiraban, y las mujeres le decían sigilosas que de entre todos, era el más hermoso.

Pero era incapaz de desobedecer a las órdenes del francés.

_Isaac… El Maestro Camus nos ha dicho que… _

_Que diga lo que quiera. Ya controla nuestras vidas como guerreros, no es justo que también nos ponga otro tipo de límites…_

Y mientras Isaac cedía y finalmente se iba del brazo de una, él salió del lugar, y le esperó, pacientemente, haciendo oídos sordos de los cantos de sirena que intentaban atraerle.

Lo que esas sirenas terrestres no sabían era que sus lenguas viperinas no surtían efecto en él. No sólo la palabra del maestro era un fuerte condicionante en su posición…Ninguna de aquellas mujeres era lo suficiente hermosa. Ninguna podía compararse con ella.

Con su madre. Ninguna era capaz de eliminar los recuerdos que tenía de Natasha, los cuáles con el paso de los años y la desesperación de sus días habían acabado por recrear una imagen casi mística de la difunta joven que le había dado la vida.

Para Hyoga las mujeres eran frágiles, inestables. Él no había tenido a ninguna mujer en su vida. Las mujeres buscaban protección.

Y eso era precisamente… Lo que él a su vez buscaba. Así que mientras Isaac daba sus primeros pasos en el terreno del desenfreno, él empezó a ser consciente de que no podría llegar a sentir lo que su compañero y amigo por una fémina.

A aquella escapada habían seguido muchas en las que el mayor de los aspirantes a la armadura del cisne había acudido solo, pues se negó a volver a repetir la experiencia. Así que se dirigió a la humilde cabaña en la que los tres convivían, esperando no encontrar a nadie…

Y encontrando a su maestro en una situación más que comprometida con otro hombre de larga y espesa melena al que sólo pudo ver de soslayo.

No sólo se ganó un duro castigo físico con aquella inoportuna intromisión, sino una austera y larga charla acerca de los votos, de las _curiosidades _ propias de la edad en la que se encontraba y demás sermones que tragó sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

Su primera experiencia en el terreno sexual, aunque hubiese consistido en el discurso atropellado y furioso de Camus, le había marcado bastante. Pero más que su sermón, la imagen de verle retozar en brazos… De otro.

De un hombre.

Así, cuando años más tarde se produjo el encuentro entre ambos, cada uno sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba el otro. El alumno de Camus… El amante de su maestro… Pero era mejor guardarlo en el secreto y no sacar a relucir situaciones del pasado.

Y ya con el paso de los años y las circunstancias, en aquella Orden compuesta casi prácticamente de integrantes masculinos, confirmó lo que una voz apagada en su interior desde hacía mucho le decía.

Lo ocurrido con Shun había sido el punto y final en aquella lucha interna. Mientras que muchos de sus compañeros se reconocían abiertamente bisexuales, él no compartía gustos por ambos sexos.

Rompiendo con todos los dogmas que le habían tratado de inculcar, los de un maestro que proclamaba lo que él mismo no cumplía, y los de una religión arcaica que sólo conservaba como parte de una identidad difusa y sin carácter convincente, había asimilado su homosexualidad.

Convenciéndose de que ese era el primer paso, y el segundo, no anclarse eternamente a Shun, o terminaría de volverse loco. La vida podía ser más corta de lo esperado, y tal vez pudiera encontrar en el sexo una vía de escape mortal a sus problemas inmortales.

_Al final, Isaac… Tú tenías razón. Como siempre._

Y de entre todo aquel macabro mundo que le rodeaba, Virgo no podía ser el único en el encontrar con qué alimentar el fuego que sólo ahora requería de ser alimentado, antes de terminar de ser extinguido bajo el yugo de la muerte.

Renunciar a un amor imposible por la búsqueda fácil de placer y olvido. Además, podría ser un arma de doble filo. Así comprobaría… Qué intenciones exactas tenía el antiguo portador de Andrómeda con respecto a él, puesto que aunque los celos eran un arma rastrera, la máxima de que todo valía en el amor y la guerra parecía cobrar sentido.

En batalla lo había comprobado… Y ahora probaría suerte en ese otro campo desconocido.

**Hyoga despareció bajo el dintel de la puerta, siendo engullido por la luz brillante con el que el sol griego envolvía al santuario. Virgo hizo de tripas corazón y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se volvió a incorporar y dejó de sollozar. Aunque seguía llorando en silencio. Más tarde, cuando ya se hubo vestido y portaba la armadura de Virgo, el llanto era sólo interno. Encontró a Hyoga de pie bajo aquel sol de castigo mirando hacia el horizonte. Justo cuando pasó tras de él, y sin detenerse, dijo en voz alta simulando un falso orgullo casi ridículo: "Vayamos a encontrarnos con Seiya y Shiryu. Hoy partirán, quiero despedirme de ellos." Sin cerciorarse si Acuario le seguía continuó subiendo el sendero que le llevaría hasta la casa de Shiryu, la de libra. En aquel instante se dio cuenta que su templo era el primero de los cuatro que les había sido asignado. Lo que significaba que si el enemigo penetraba en el santuario él sería el primero en plantarles cara. No dejaba de ser una ironía, el que más odiaba luchar de los cuatro se veía obligado a hacerlo el primero. Aunque a decir verdad, cada vez le importaba menos. Ya lo comprobó en los Pirineos, cuando tuvo que luchar contra los seguidores de Ares. Al principio mostró compasión por los primeros, pero verdaderamente con el último de aquella piedad quedó poco. Lo que más le interesaba era quitárselo de en medio lo antes posible, a cualquier precio. El motivo de tanta prisa prefería no descubrirlo. **

**El templo de libra permanecía prácticamente igual desde la primera vez que lo conocieran, excepto por pequeñas remodelaciones que tuvieron que hacerle tras la muerte de Saori, cuando todo el santuario comenzó a desmoronarse. El interior del templo era mucho más fresco que el exterior, seguramente debido a la poca luz que llegaba hasta las estancias. Pasaron pocos segundos hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la nueva intensidad. Hyoga se puso en aquel momento a su lado. Durante todo el camino habían mantenido varios metros de distancia entre ambos y ni siquiera hicieron el intento de comenzar una conversación. Aquel trayecto le recordó demasiado a las caminatas por los Pirineos.**

**En principio no había nadie en el salón principal de libra.**

**-¿Shiryu…? ¿Seiya? ¿Estáis aquí?**

En los años que había vivido en China siempre tuvo en su interior la esperanza de convertirse en un gran guerrero. Por ello, siempre obedecía a fe ciega cualquier mandato de su maestro, cultivándose en las artes milenarias de la guerra, sumergiéndose en la sabiduría ancestral de las filosofías del mundo, desde las orientales a las clásicas, siendo sus días un clamor de superación física y mental, que aceptaba de agrado, alimentando pues la que había sido toda su vida su máxima ambición.

Complacer. A su maestro. Llegar a las metas que le había impuesto. Luchar por Atenea, porque era lo _justo _. Renunciar a su propia vida por la ella.

Todo por creer en una Diosa que jamás había creído en él (), dejándole sólo en el mundo y adjudicándole un destino cruel que ni miles de humanos juntos podrían haber soportado.

Pero él lo había hecho, había superado todos los límites que su curtida imaginación podría haber recreado, visto los peores infiernos, o sufriéndolos en carnes sin poder contemplarlos, sumido en su intermitente ceguera, como una maldición que le asaltaba en los momentos más inoportunos.

El alumno superó al maestro, y cuando vistió su armadura, se encontró con que ya no tenía a quién complacer. No tenía directrices que seguir, sino una responsabilidad como uno de los doce caballeros de mayor rango en todo el Santuario.

Shiryu pues, aceptó con honor la armadura de Libra, y el puesto de ser el único de los doce capacitado para portar las armas, una para cada guerrero, eligiendo para si mismo la que una vez había esgrimido, la Espada de la Justicia.

Aunque la nueva situación era complicada, tenía paciencia a raudales, su mente y sus palabras eran como un torrente que apaciguaba al más desquiciado, incluso en esa nueva etapa de su vida, en la que ya no contaba ni con _Roshi _ ni con Shun-rei, la única mujer que realmente significaba algo en su vida, pero a la que había renunciado en aras de servir sin interferencias externas a quien debía.

Tal vez fuese su capacidad innata para calmar con su dominio en el arte de las palabras lo que constituía la base de la estrecha relación que le unía con ahora otro caballero de oro.

Seiya y él eran contrapuestos, como el ying y el yang. Pero aunque distintos, se atraían, necesitaban el uno del otro para existir, uno con su enérgica e impulsiva forma de actuar, el otro con la reflexión racional de por medio.

El paciente Dragón necesitaba de su vitalidad para evadirse, y el desbocado Pegaso bebía de la fuente de serenidad que el otro ofrecía, como si fuera un anciano encerrado en un cuerpo joven.

Siempre había sido así, y por mucho que su situación cambiara, por mucho que sus armaduras originarias ya no cubrieran sus pieles, su profunda y sincera amistad no cambiaría. Permanecería inalterable como la Cascada de Rozan.

Como la que unió en su día a Dokho de Libra y a Shion de Aries, más allá de deberes y lealtades, de traición y desesperación.

Desde que se instalaran en Santuario, pasando por la ceremonia de nombramiento a la última reunión en el que les habían asignado su primera misión como dorados, no había pasado noche que no compartieran bajo el mismo techo, discutiendo amenamente bajo las estrellas hasta que el cansancio ganaba el pulso. Unas veces en el Templo de Sagitario, otras en el de Libra, como era en aquella ocasión.

Asimismo, y como siempre, era él el primero en despertar cuando los primeros rayos del sol asomaban, penetrando en aquella habitación del Templo que constituía el único dormitorio. El único recoveco, a decir verdad, que quedaba bañado por la luz de todo el edificio. Se incorporó sobre el lecho, observando el estrecho ventanal de piedra y el rayo dorado que penetraba por él, para luego depositar su atención en su acompañante, que dormía a pierna suelta en aquella enorme cama que compartían, y que constituía la única excentridad de todo el edificio.

La nueva vida le había regalado la visión tras el Hades, y agradecía poder hacer uso de sus ojos cada segundo, cada minuto. La mañana había llegado, pronto tendrían que comenzar el arduo viaje hacia Esparta, tierra de guerreros y de mitos, de batallas de humanos que defendían los intereses de los Dioses. Como ellos.

- Seiya… Debemos partir antes de que la mañana se alce del todo, hay que llegar a puerto pronto para no levantar sospechas…

Fue cuando el auténtico superviviente de los Infiernos volvió, literalmente, al mundo de los vivos y conscientes. Si Shun había tenido que cargar con el peso de acoger en su cuerpo a un Dios, Seiya había sobrevivido a la lanza de Hades, por misericordia de la Diosa le fue entregada la vida nuevamente, y así fue como los divinos que penetraron en las entrañas de la Tierra volvieron a ella para ocupar el puesto que los caídos habían dejado.

Pegaso nunca demostró miedo en la batalla, salvo el de perder lo que le importaba. Devoto de Atenea, de Saori, había superado todos los límites conocidos, siendo su mayor logro el de mantener unido a aquel grupo de jóvenes, como él, consiguiendo convertirse en un informal capitán en el que todos creían y confiaban.

Puede que no fueran los mejores guerreros del Universo, pero en su unión residía la fuerza que había derrotado a cuanta amenaza se les había presentado hasta la fecha.

Y aunque en la nueva misión estarían separados, contaba con Shiryu. Juntos conformaban un gran equipo, conocían sus mutuas formas de lucha, sus gestos, adelantándose ambos a las acciones del otro. Eran cosas de la experiencia y la convivencia. De la admiración y el cariño.

El cariño… Eso suponía Seiya que era lo que despertaba el Dragón en él. Era como un hermano mayor que velaba por él, pero que se dejaba a su vez custodiar.

Habían estado tan cerca de la muerte en múltiples ocasiones… Se habían arriesgado tanto el uno por el otro… Las lunas que habían compartido en Athenas habían sido muy especiales, pero la última, la de esa madrugada, aún más.

Había llegado a definir un sentimiento de entrega. Lucharía por su Diosa nuevamente, por defender su supremacía, y asimismo por sus compañeros, pero… Había alguien por quién no vacilaría ni un ápice en entregar hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo, la última gota carmesí que regaba sus venas.

Y esa persona, estaba a su lado, insistiendo para que levantase de una vez y se hicieran al camino.

Seiya era impulsivo por naturaleza, y esa ocasión no sería distinta.

- No me pidas que te lo explique… Combatamos, en Esparta o donde sea, pero antes hay… Algo que quiero hacer.

Y sin más, tomó el rostro de Libra entre las manos y depositó un beso en sus labios, rápida, pero intensamente, para estupor del guardián de la Séptima casa, que abrió sus ojos rasgados como nunca.

Una vez separados de nuevo, las miradas se anclaron, una ávida de respuestas en un mar de confusión, otra sin argumentos que ofrecer. Iba el portador de ésta última a balbucear algo cuando oyeron pasos a lo lejos primero, y una voz familiar que les reclamaba.

- Shiryu, Seiya, ¿estáis ahí?

La melena azabache del primero fue sacudida con rapidez cuando se levantó como un rayo de la cama, saliendo al encuentro de Shun, tratando de evitar que el azoramiento por lo ocurrido se le apreciara más de lo necesario.

Y mientras Seiya quedaba a solas en aquella habitación de mármol, sonrió. Sabía que así sería su reacción, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Como buen Pegaso que era.

**Se puso su camiseta roja –no la misma de siempre, que había quedado destrozada en el Hades bajo su armadura, sino otra de las miles de camisetas rojas iguales de las que disponía- aun con la sonrisa en los labios y salió al patio medio despeinado. Allí estaban frente a Shiryu Hyoga y Shun, ambos portando las armaduras doradas. Con su paso inquieto se dirigió hacia Shiryu con total normalidad, sin fingir que nada había pasado pero sin mostrar a Shun y a Hyoga que algo había pasado. **

**Shun preguntaba si partirían en aquel momento, interesándose por sus planes. Él estaba seguro que se preocupaba por ellos, pero había algo anormal en él. Su rostro tenía un rictus de dureza que nunca había visto en él, ni siquiera en mitad de un combate, pero no le atribuyó mayor importancia. Quizá solo era que se preocupaba demasiado por ellos. Hyoga permanecía al lado con porte serio, escuchando atentamente las explicaciones que el dragón les daba. A él le hubiese gustado que Mü hubiera ordenado que fueran los cuatro juntos hacia Esparta, como en los viejos tiempos. Estaba seguro que tanto el nuevo Acuario como el nuevo Virgo lo deseaban. Aunque pudiera parecer extraño que Shun quisiera arrojarse en mitad de una batalla, siempre había antepuesto a Atenea a su aversión por la lucha, peleando junto a ellos como un caballero más, con sus particularidades y remilgos, pero decidido a luchar como un compañero más de los cuatro. **

**Sin embargo la realidad era distinta, aunque a decir verdad tampoco era tan trágicamente nefasta como algunos podrían pensar. Las órdenes del patriarca eran irrefutables y él tendría que asumir el agridulce destino impuesto. Tendría que viajar hacia la muerte agarrado del brazo de Shiryu. Aquello era por un lado muy apetecible. Ya había estado muerto en una ocasión, y no podría imaginar mejor cielo que aquel en el que pudiera estar con Saori y Shiryu, y también Hyoga y Shun, pero no los quería matar tan pronto, ya subirían ellos dos cuando les llegara la hora.**

**-¡Shun! ¡Hyoga! ¡Me alegro de veros! –El optimismo de Seiya conseguía levantar el ánimo a cualquiera. Rebosaba alegría que contagiaba a los demás incluso ante la perspectiva oscura de la nueva empresa que se planteaba ante sus ojos. **

**-Saldremos de inmediato, de hecho ya nos estamos retrasando demasiado. –Dijo Shiryu con voz monocorde. **

**-Tienes razón. No veo el momento de partir contigo. –Aunque Shun e Hyoga no supieron leer entre líneas, Shiryu sí que se había percatado de la doble intención de la frase, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse de manera imperceptible.- No descansaré en paz hasta que la tierra de Atenea esté a salvo. Estoy seguro que la protección del Santuario queda en buenas manos, ¿no es verdad? Aunque no tendréis ocasión de batiros con nadie. ¡No dejaremos que ninguno se nos escape! -Shiryu sonreía ante las ocurrencias de Seiya, que ahora más que alado parecía un caballo desbocado que decía las cosas sin pensar. ¡Qué diablos! Seiya siempre había sido así. **

**-Bueno, solo quiero que tengáis cuidado. Los secuaces de Hades son muy poderosos, y me temo que nosotros sólo nos topamos con los de más bajo rango, ya que era inútil mandar adversarios más temibles para robar una armadura. Seguramente no previeron con que dos caballeros, y no sólo uno, estarían protegiéndola. No quiero imaginar el poder que puedan tener aquellos más cercanos a Ares. No dudo que serán peores que los tres jueces del inframundo. Incluso más que Thanatos e Hypnos. Esperemos que me equivoque, pero no quiero que cometáis el error de subestimarlos, así que por favor tened mucho cuidado.-Expresó Shun algo intranquilo. **

**-Sí, ya lo habíamos pensado. Seremos bastante precavidos.-Contestó Shiryu intentando apaciguar las inquietudes de Shun. **

**-Ya sabes Shun que juntos somos invencibles.-Espetó Seiya con tono despreocupado. **

**-Sí, pero ahora no estamos juntos…**

No había abierto la boca en todo el rato que llevaban los cuatro reunidos. En vez de eso, se había dedicado a observarles. Era curioso, la primera vez que había visto a un caballero de oro le pareció una figura inalcanzable, casi divina, con porte, gracia y majestuosidad… Y ahora que contemplaba a sus compañeros de toda la vida, se daba cuenta de la gran transformación que todos había sufrido.

Ya no eran los niños de antaño. Eran… Adultos. Señores respetables en sus posiciones. Guerreros consumados. Caballeros a los que los jovencitos recién ingresados en la Orden mirarían con la misma admiración y respeto que él en su día.

- No estaremos juntos… - replicó – Pero las circunstancias son distintas. Ya no portamos armaduras de bronce ni necesitamos de la unión de nuestras fuerzas para hacer frente al objetivo… Ahora somos guardianes cada uno de una casa, luchadores individuales, pero que han de unirse por una causa.

Esbozó una tenue sonrisa, por los viejos tiempos. Les echaría de menos, eso era inevitable.

**De repente las armaduras de Sagitario y Libra hicieron aparición justo al lado de su respectivo portador. Se desensamblaron y se fundieron con los ropajes que cubrían los cuerpos de los dos caballeros. Seiya al notar el frío metal contra su piel sintió, lo que parecía una paradoja, un calor reconfortante. Y es que estar allí, junto a sus tres compañeros portando todos las armaduras de oro, no lo cambiaba por nada, ni tan siquiera por el cielo. **

**Tenía un recuerdo muy vago y borroso de lo que sucedió tras su muerte. Ni siquiera se podría catalogar como recuerdo, sino más bien como un cúmulo de sensaciones no obtenidas a partir de los cinco sentidos, sino que llegaban directamente hacia el cuerpo. Si es que tenía cuerpo, claro. En donde quiera que hubiese estado, aquel lugar carecía completamente de leyes físicas. La percepción del tiempo y del espacio eran, sencillamente, imperceptibles, por lo que Seiya por él mismo no podía asegurar cuánto tiempo exactamente había estado muerto, como tampoco a la distancia que se había encontrado de la Tierra. Tan sólo podía describir de aquel lugar una sensación de éxtasis continuo. Como también de infinita libertad y paz. Todo era intangible, pero se mostraban y se sentían con mucha más intensidad. Nadaba en un mar de felicidad que anegaba hasta la última de sus células con ese líquido limpio y transparente de verdad. De falsa verdad. Porque, inconscientemente, Seiya sabía que parte de aquella felicidad era mentira, que no estaba completo debido a un tema pendiente, a aquello que siempre dejó para el siguiente día hasta que no hubo día siguiente. Afortunadamente ya había enmendado ese error. **

**Ignoraba si ese era el destino que deparaba a todos los mortales o ese era el suyo propio, o quizá el de todos los caballeros. Cuando le preguntaban, Seiya siempre mentía, aunque ese no fuera su estilo. Pero es que ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber vivido realmente aquello. Quizá todo fue un sueño y cuando respiró aquella ahonda bocanada que inundó sus pulmones vacíos no estaba haciendo más que despertar, y no revivir como le habían dicho. Además ¿quién querría luchar por un mundo que podría catalogarse como un verdadero infierno en comparación con aquella sensación de plenitud si les decía a todos los caballeros que eso era lo que le esperaba mas allá de la muerte? **

**Lo cierto es que, por muy bien que se hubiera encontrado allá y mucho sufrimiento que tuviera que soportar ahora que estaba en la tierra, tenía una responsabilidad ineludible. Él era el santo de Sagitario y ahora… era el momento de matar a Ares, o al menos su cuerpo mortal ya que los dioses se caracterizan por ser inmortales. Además, para no echar de menos lo que perdió sólo había que encontrar en la tierra aquello que le hiciera sentir igual que entonces. Y él ya lo había encontrado. **

**-Nos marchamos. Antes pasaremos por la cámara del patriarca para avisarle de nuestra partida- Informó el antiguo dragón. **

**-Que Atenea os acompañe.**

Las armaduras de Libra y Sagitario finalmente les habían reconocido como legítimos portadores, ya no en situaciones aisladas como anteriormente, sino como guerreros consumados del zodíaco. Era una estampa que quería conservar con cariño en el corazón, pues las posibilidades de que no se volviera a repetir eran altas.

- Ojalá podamos los cuatro volver a reunirnos bajo este techo sagrado. Tened cuidado, amigos míos.

Asintieron, y casi al unísono, los caballeros de la séptima y novena casa abandonaron el templo para cumplir con la mencionada última reunión con el Patriarca, mientras que Shun y él emprendieron la incómoda marcha. Cómo le costaba fingir que todo era como siempre entre ellos. Tras los minutos de cortesía el telón de acero volvió a caer contundentemente.

Bajaron los peldaños, el calor seguía aumentando, los insectos, estruendosos, llenaban con sus diversos sonidos la atmósfera, en la que no se percibía ninguna presencia, como la calma que precede a la tormenta.

Nadie custodiaba el pórtico que marcaba la entrada y salida del recinto sagrado, cada vez en un estado más deplorable, se podía afirmar que aquello no eran más que ruinas. Los días de gloria de la Orden habían quedado atrás. Sería una buena idea si salían victoriosos nuevamente de la batalla contribuir con el esfuerzo colectivo a restaurar gran parte de aquel lugar, que además de ser centro de poder, reunía un entorno valiosísimo artística y arqueológicamente hablando.

La extensión del Santuario era de varios kilómetros a la redonda bordeando las murallas que impedían el libre paso. Lo más lógico era tomar cada uno una dirección y cubrir así el perímetro con mayor rapidez. Y de tan lógico que era, no fue ni necesario intercambiar impresiones, cada uno pareció tomar una dirección inversa a la del otro. De espaldas, le dijo:

- Al mediodía, en este lugar.

Sin más preámbulos, comenzó su ronda, centrando toda la atención en captar cualquier presencia ajena al Santuario, sólo siendo estorbado por las gotas de sudor que raudas caían por su frente.

_Maldito calor… Si incremento aún más mi cosmos podrían detectarme._

Resignado, siguió avanzando bajo aquel sol que ascendía y ascendía hasta alcanzar su cenit en el cielo brillante y cegador.

Así pasó una hora. Y varias más. Nada. Seiya y Shiryu habían dejado Athenas hacía un buen rato. Era inútil seguir esperando de brazos cruzados, por lo que dándole una patada a la primera piedra que se cruzó en su camino, regresó al punto de encuentro acordado. No quería poner en evidencia las órdenes de Mu, pero se preguntó si aquello era realmente necesario.

La capa ondeaba a su rápido paso. Finalmente se encontró con Shun, el cuál estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en uno de los muros que delimitaban el recinto sagrado. Él había sido inteligente, así al menos podía disfrutar de algo de sombra. El casco de Virgo, con sus afilados salientes, resaltaba aún más lo estilizado de su rostro. No quiso abstraerse contemplándole embelesado, y se sentía fatigado por haber soportado los al menos 38 grados centígrados a la intemperie durante toda la mañana.

Así que se sentó a su lado, a una distancia prudencial.

- Nada. Me siento estúpido aquí parado esperando a que el enemigo aparezca cuando le plazca. – farfulló, sin esperar que a su compañero de misión le importase demasiado el comentario.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la pared alzándola, mirando al cielo límpido y celeste. El molesto ruido de las chicharras le taladraba el cerebro con su interminable vibración. Aún así, un dulce sopor le invadía por momentos. Se moría, literalmente, de sueño. Si no podía remedio rápidamente, se le cerrarían solos los párpados.

**Desde pequeño, Shun siempre observaba con detenimiento las nubes que sobrevolaban el cielo. Cirriformes, estratiformes o cumuliformes son su clasificación mas general y simple. De todas ellas sus preferidas eran las primeras. Obviamente cuando Shun comenzó a mirar al cielo no sabía cómo se llamaban los tipos de nubes, ni siquiera sabía que había una clasificación para ellas. Como tampoco sabía que sus nubes preferidas, las cirriformes, eran nubes formadas por cristales de hielo. De todo esto se enteró mucho más tarde, entonces pensó que aquella casualidad en su gusto sólo podría ser una coincidencia. En su época en el orfanato, cuando su hermano y él iban a bosque a pegar puñetazos al tronco de un árbol, durante los descansos que hacían Shun se entretenía intentando descubrir formas conocidas en los cúmulos nubosos. Las asemejaba a aves, a gatos, conejos, elefantes o personas en posturas de lo más cotidianas. A veces sólo era un juego, otras era una forma de evadirse completamente, de salir de su cuerpo y soñar con una vida distinta, una vida normal de padre trabajador, madre sufridora y hermano mayor sobreprotector. Mientras entrenaba en la isla de Andrómeda también en ocasiones miraba hacia el cielo. Entonces pocas veces era para entretenerse, la mayoría era para soñar. Soñaba con el Ikki que veía en una premonitoria nube gris que amenazaba con lluvia, o con el Hyoga que desde lo más alto de la bóveda, donde se sitúan las nubes cirriformes, desplegaba su mirada tan azul como el cielo que todo lo cubría. Con ellos, con los Ikkis y los Hyogas esponjosos y redondeados, su soledad era menos latente, al menos durante aquel instante. **

**Reparó que desde la tarde en la que se hizo caballero de Andrómeda no volvía a mirar con tanto entusiasmo a las nubes. Hasta aquella mañana calurosa ateniense, con su cielo de tan celeste casi blanco, salpicado por pequeñas nubes caprichosas incapaces de mitigar el brillo cegador del día. Shun se preguntaba qué había sido de aquel niño soñador, con la cabeza siempre en las nubes, el de esperanzas y anhelos de una vida mejor. Dicen que conforme pasa el tiempo nada cambia en ti, sólo te haces más tu mismo. Cualquiera afirmaría que nada más lejos si se fijaba en el Shun actual. Poco quedaba en él de aquel niño asustadizo y cobarde, llorón, débil y desprotegido. Ahora hasta incluso podría decirse que era decidido y fuerte, orgulloso y tenaz. Quizás decir esto sería aventurarse demasiado, pero sin lugar a dudas era la impresión que daba al resto de caballeros que conformaban la orden, a esos caballeros que apenas lo conocían. Porque en realidad aquello no era más que una trivial descripción superficial y bastante simplista basada en lo que el caballero guardián de Virgo mostraba a los demás. En realidad Shun, ahora más que nunca, era el que siempre había sido. Seguía solo, y miraba a las nubes en busca de compañía. **

**Fue Hyoga, el de carne y hueso y no el de algodón, el que le substrajo de su ensimismamiento. La mañana había transcurrido sin ninguna incidencia y ya era mediodía. De todas formas si la hubiera habido Shun no la habría detectado, pues apenas se había percatado del paso del tiempo. Trató de mostrar indiferencia cuando Acuario se sentó a su lado, siguiendo con la idea de hacerle el vacío a Hyoga. Sin embargo, el simple hecho de tenerlo tan cerca, de ver cómo sus mechones rubios empapados de sudor caían por encima de sus hombros o como inclinaba su cabeza hacia detrás dejando al descubierto ese cuello de nuez prominente tan largo como el de un cisne, hacían que la tarea fuera más ardua. Pero si se volvía a abalanzar sobre él obtendría el mismo catastrófico resultado que la vez anterior. Así que siguió mirando al Hyoga celeste, porque ese sólo era capaz de verlo él y en su imaginación todo era posible. **

() _Nadie mejor que tú _, Fangoria

(Continuará)


	7. 7

**-Séptima Parte-**

_God don't you know I live with a ton of regret?  
'Cause I used to move you in a way that you've never known  
But then I accused you in a way that you've never known  
But you hurt me in a way that I've never known...  
Break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
So won't you break me shake me hate me take me over  
When the madness stops then you will be alone_

_Savage__Garden__, "Break me shake me hate me"_

**-Se presenta Alnath de Tauro ante vos– dijo mientras se arrodillaba respetuosamente ante el gran Patriarca.**

**-Levántate, por favor. Me alegra saber que ya has llegado, la verdad es que has tardado más de lo que pensábamos.**

**-Lo siento, gran Patriarca. El campamento en el Pirineo francés dónde me entrenaba fue atacado, así que no pude partir hasta haber eliminado a todos los enemigos.**

**-¿Atacado dices? Cuéntamelo con más detalle.**

**-Sí, señor. Acababa de recibir la armadura de Tauro. Ya disponía de varios fragmentos que, según nos contó unos de los caballeros del campamento, había traído el caballero de Acuario. También nos dijo que apareció bastante malherido pero rechazó cualquier ayuda, su único deseo era regresar cuanto antes al Santuario. Ni siquiera Acuario le contó al caballero quien o qué le había infringido semejante daño, tan pronto como entregó la parte de la armadura que portaba se fue. No tuvimos tiempo de hablar con él, darle comida o cobijo. Al día siguiente, cuando aún era de madrugada, apareció el caballero de Virgo. Trajo consigo el resto de fragmentos que quedaban para completar la armadura que ahora porto. Llegó también muy malherido, casi exhausto. Presentó sus respetos ante mi maestro y pidió que a ser posible se le dejara una cama en la que descansar hasta que amaneciera, entonces volvería aquí. Habían aparecido en menos de doce horas dos caballeros del más alto rango seriamente heridos, no era una situación nada tranquilizadora. Aunque estaba muy preocupado, en su estado mi maestro no quiso atosigarle a preguntas. El caballero de Virgo, antes de retirarse al cuarto que se le preparó, nos contó la misión que se les encomendó al caballero de Acuario y a él y que en el transcurso del viaje, no demasiado lejos de donde se situaba nuestro campamento, habían sido atacados por un grupo de hombres ataviados también con armaduras de las cuales no tenían conocimiento. Tampoco sabían a quién obedecían ni el número total que había acudido para robar la armadura, al parecer el objetivo que perseguían. Antes de retirarse nos previno ante posibles ataques al campamento, puesto que no sabía si entre el caballero de Acuario y él habían eliminado a todos los caballeros. Cuando volvimos a su habitación por la mañana ávidos de más información, el caballero ya había desaparecido.**

**Alnath hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire. Mü observaba desde su trono con atención al caballero que tenía enfrente un poco más debajo de la altura de sus ojos. Hacía mucho que no lo veía, desde que se le presentó como el niño que había sido elegido para convertirse en el sucesor de Aldebarán, en un viaje que hizo de visita y control al campamento pirenaico cuando todavía no era patriarca, antes incluso de que Saga asesinara a su maestro Shion. Desde entonces aquel muchacho había cambiado bastante. Como todo caballero guardián de la segunda casa, era un hombre corpulento, no tanto como Aldebarán, pero sí más que el resto. También era más alto, Mü calculaba sobre unos 1,95 cm. Sujetaba con la mano derecha el casco de Tauro, dejando ver su largo pelo, que era tan oscuro como el de Shura, al fin y al cabo ambos nacieron en países vecinos y mediterráneos, y le colgaba en una lisa melena que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus rasgos eran bastantes marcados, pómulos prominentes, labios finos y afilados, mentón con un hoyuelo poco pronunciado y cejas pobladas. Sus ojos, pequeños y de color tabaco miel, eran profundos y su mirada penetrante, que se clavaba justo detrás de las pupilas del que miraba, la misma mirada que se le clavó como un puñal cuando lo vio por primera vez. Su piel era morena aceituna y parecía deshidratada, y lucía una barba descuidada. Aunque no era mayor, aparentaba más edad de la que seguramente tendría. Ese era el sino de cualquier caballero, envejecer antes de tiempo debido al duro entrenamiento al que se ve sometido. Sin embargo Mü parecía contradecir todas las normas, puesto que en su condición de nemuriano, pese a doblar, incluso casi triplicar en edad al resto de los componentes del Santuario, su aspecto físico había quedado congelado en la jovialidad madura de sus pasados veinticinco años.**

**-Continúa, por favor.-incitó Mü expectante.**

**- Esa misma tarde, cuándo ya estaba casi a punto de terminar los preparativos de mi viaje hacia el santuario, fuimos atacados por sorpresa. Al principio creímos que eran unos diez caballeros los que rodeaban el campamento, después cuando fueron abatidos encontramos solo a cinco, claro que el resto pudo haber escapado. La verdad es que no estoy tan seguro de nuestra victoria si no hubiera sido porque nuestros enemigos se encontraban con las facultades bastante mermadas. Pienso que probablemente algunos fueron los que ya dañaron Acuario y Virgo, pues mostraban signos evidentes de lucha. Incluso así fueron rivales difíciles de vencer, muy poderosos con técnicas sorprendentes. Afortunadamente, quiso Atenea que en el campamento hubiéramos suficientes guerreros. Como sabe es un campamento pequeño, ya que es como una delegación del que hay en los pirineos españoles, donde suelen entrenar los caballeros de la casa de Capricornio.**

**-¿Dijeron algo los guerreros que os atacaron sobre qué querían, quién los enviaba o algo por el estilo?-interrumpió Mü.**

**-No, portaban armaduras oscuras, como si absorbieran la luz y la energía de alrededor, tanto que apenas se les distinguía el rostro, que por otra parte estaba casi cubierto por su casco, de estilo griego y romano antiguo.**

**-Bien, Alnath. Sé que acabas de llegar al Santuario y que apenas has tenido tiempo de instalarte, pero vivimos tiempos inquietos y no tenemos horas de sobra como para desperdiciarlas. Por eso te voy a confiar ya tu primera misión. Al igual que hizo tu antecesor en sus comienzos, te encomiendo la tarea de ser el mensajero del Santuario. Viajarás hasta Esparta y nos traerás noticias sobre los caballeros de Sagitario y Libra que allí se encuentran librando batalla. Mientras dure, mantendrás este vínculo con Esparta y el Santuario, yendo y viniendo cuantas veces se requiera. Recuerda que tu labor es tan sólo ser el mensajero, así que trata de pasar desapercibido y no inmiscuirte en peleas, siempre y cuando no sea necesario. Confío en tu valor y en tu criterio, harás un buen trabajo. Partirás con la caída del sol, así que tienes el resto del día para afincarte aquí definitivamente y preparar tu partida.**

**-Así haré, gran Patriarca –aceptó respetuosamente Tauro.**

**-Ya puedes retirarte, pero antes quería darte la bienvenida en nombre de todos los caballeros a nuestra orden. Ya acataste las normas y esperanzas de Atenea cuando te hiciste con la armadura que te corresponde, no hace falta que te las recuerde. Ahora da lo mejor de ti para hacerlas realidad.**

**Tras ello, Alnath se volvió, se puso el casco y se dirigió hacia su nuevo templo.**

El mundo había cambiado mucho en un espacio de tiempo terriblemente corto. El planeta tenía miles de años de vida, y en su historia la existencia del ser humano era prácticamente una anécdota, a juzgar por la corta presencia sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Y sin embargo, había logrado transformarlo hasta dejarlo casi irreconocible. En escasos 2500 años la humanidad había cambiado, evolucionado en técnica y método, aunque seguía siendo la misma en sus pilares más básicos.

Por ello, aunque un viaje que a los antepasados que habían poblado las míticas tierras griegas hacía dos milenios tomaba su tiempo, recorrer la distancia que separaba Athenas de la antigua Esparta en la actualidad suponía un suspiro. Un suspiro que se sostenía en los pesares y miseria de las personas, que seguían siendo las mismas, y así continuarían, por los siglos de los siglos.

Las bases de la psique humana comprendían sentimientos adversos, como el odio, la pasión, la alegría, la tristeza… O el amor. El amor, el viejo motor que ponía en movimiento las principales tramas que toda vida comprende.

Algo así pensaba el caballero divino de Libra, y sopesaba todos los hechos, mientras llegaban a puerto tras recorrer parte del Mediterráneo. Habían partido a temprana hora desde El Pireo, y al fin tocaban tierra. Les llevaría prácticamente lo que restaba de jornada llegar al centro de la Península del Peloponeso.

- Y yo que pensaba que al ser caballeros del más alto rango nos quedaríamos una buena temporada sin movernos del Santuario… - bromeó Seiya, una vez en suelo firme.

- Sí… Pero parece que las armaduras que portemos no importan, nosotros seguimos viendo mundo según el capricho de los dioses… O de los humanos que dicen actuar en su nombre.

Al antiguo Pegaso siempre le había fascinado la facilidad del Dragón para sacar de la nada frases que le hacían pensar, que provocaban en él unos segundos de silencio los cuáles dedicaba a la reflexión. Siempre tan serio, tan sereno… Con su fría belleza que parecía sacada de un cuento sintoísta japonés, o de un cuadro monocolor de dioses chinos. Era cierto que nacían marcados por las estrellas, y que estas ejercían un más que notable efecto sobre aquellas que las representaban.

Vestidos de paisano, y aunque portaban bultos de considerable tamaño, prácticamente no llamaron la atención de nadie, en los tiempos que corrían era frecuente la presencia de gentes del continente asiático en lugares de tanta relevancia histórica y arqueológica como los de Grecia. Más de algún griego se sorprendería al saber y comprobar que la destreza en la lengua helénica de aquellos dos extranjeros era tal que nadie con los ojos vendados hubiera podido afirmar quién era foráneo y quién no.

Y anduvieron, y anduvieron, como sólo las piernas que desde edad muy temprana habían recibido un entrenamiento, cabía ahora decir con mayor propiedad, espartano, podían, sin que el peso de los kilómetros se les notara más que en los rostros, ligeramente fatigados.

Faltaba poco para que la noche llegara, y se encontraban en campo abierto, en la llanura, sin asomo de civilización en muchos kilómetros a la redonda.

- Sería mejor que pensáramos en pasar la noche a la intemperie. Es arriesgado, pero tanto lo es quedarse aquí bajo las estrechas o bajo techo.

- Sí, tienes razón – replicó Sagitario.

Seiya observó los hombros bien definidos y amplios de su compañero. Cómo de entre los cabellos negros asomaban franjas de piel pertenecientes al largo cuello, ahí donde éste se unía con la cabeza, atrayéndole, instándole a acercarse a él, a querer volver a intentar abrir una brecha por la que introducirse en terreno incierto.

- Espera, que te ayudo a quitarte la caja de encima… - susurró, casi pegado a su cuerpo, mientras deslizaba las manos lentamente por las asas de cuero, rozando inevitablemente sus brazos al descubierto.

El séptimo caballero no tardó en reaccionar, apartándose con algo de brusquedad.

- Tranquilo, ya puedo yo solo. – le dijo, con una sonrisa algo incómoda.

Dejó la Caja de Pandora sobre el suelo de arenisca, y resopló, una vez sentado sobre ella. No aguantaba más.

- Oye, Seiya… Hace muchos años que nos conocemos, somos amigos, compañeros, y te aprecio muchísimo, pero… Desde lo ocurrido esta mañana en mi templo, he notado que estás… Tratando de… ¿Insinuarte?

Su tono de voz no perdía cortesía, era algo característico de él, pero a medida que la frase avanzaba ganaba en matices casi desesperados, acentuados por su gesto, los brazos abiertos como pidiendo una explicación. Antes de que el otro joven guerrero pudiera responderle, prosiguió.

- Me halaga que… Sientas eso por mi, pero yo… A mí… - titubeó. – No me atraen los hombres. Además, ya sabes que acabo de salir de una relación muy larga. Sólo te estoy siendo sincero, espero que la confianza que hay entre nosotros te permita a ti también serlo.

**-Já, insinuarme dices. ¡Ni que yo fuera tan sutil como para hacerlo! Yo jamás he estado tampoco con ningún hombre, es más, hasta ahora nunca me he sentido atraído por ninguno. Pero es que te veo… y no puedo remediarlo. Unas irreprimibles ganas de tocarte me inundan. Ahora mismo quisiera abalanzarme sobre ti en este lugar y… Uff mejor no pensarlo que no creo que pudiera contenerme. Me atraes muchísimo, es algo que no puedo evitar ni ignorar. Supongo que el roce de todos estos años ha hecho surgir en mí algo más que el cariño. Pero bueno, no puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres. Eres mi amigo y te respeto demasiado como para intentar cualquiera de las locuras que, sólo con ver esos profundos ojos rasgados con los que me miras, se me pasan por la cabeza.**

**-Lo siento Seiya, pero yo no puedo redirigir mis sentimientos. No tengo control sobre ellos.**

**-Ese es el problema, Shiryu. Que yo tampoco, que yo tampoco… -repitió Pegaso susurrando para sí.**

**Un pequeño silencio se adueñó de todo el lugar. Una brisa tenue hacia ondear las pequeñas flores que les rodeaban, arrebatándolas su aroma con el que impregnaba toda la llanura.**

**-¡Qué tonto he sido! ¡Siempre me ocurre lo mismo! ¡Esto me pasa por no pensar antes las cosas que hago! No he hecho más que chafar nuestra amistad. Ahora te sentirás incómodo conmigo y no volverás a confiar en mí como antes. Bueno, perdóname. No te preocupes por eso, todo seguirá como siempre. Ahora sólo quiero concentrarme en la misión y estoy seguro que tú también harás lo mismo.**

**El sol ya estaba prácticamente oculto en el horizonte y las primeras estrellas ya se dibujaban en el firmamento. Seiya sonrió de manera despreocupada a Shiryu, aunque en el fondo le dolía el rechazo de su amigo. Se tumbó sobre la hierba de la pradera y se quedó mirando hacia el cielo por un rato. Aunque sabía que no era lo más correcto, ni por supuesto lo más inteligente, no iba a cesar en sus intentos de conquistar al dragón. Porque el pegaso es impulsivo y temeroso, arriesga sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y porque, sobre todo, es el más testarudo de todas las personas que pueblan la Tierra.**

Las mismas estrellas que empezaban a poblar el cielo negro de Esparta velaban en la plácida noche ateniense, fresca, lo cuál se agradecía tras los implacables días de verano que sacudían Grecia.

Habían empezado a subir los peldaños que les conducirían a la Cámara del Patriarca, silenciosos como era ya costumbre, cuando sintió algo en las proximidades del segundo templo.

- Ese cosmos… No lo había sentido antes.

**Un resorte en el interior de su cabeza saltó cuando sintió una fluctuación en la energía del santuario. Fue muy leve, casi imperceptible, pero al ser irreconocible lo suficiente como para prestarla atención. Si hubiera sido de otro caballero, como de Aioria, Milo o Mü, apenas se habría preocupado, pero aquel cosmos era extraño porque no era del todo nuevo para él. Había sido un fogonazo, por lo que no pudo sentirlo el suficiente tiempo como para que el mecanismo de su memoria dilucidara de quién se trataba. Sabía que lo había sentido recientemente, en su viaje a los pirineos. Fue un cosmos rotundo y fuerte, bastante energético. Temió que se correspondiera con alguno de los enemigos que se encontraron, pero algo no encajaba en tal suposición, aquel cosmos era pacífico y conciliador. Avanzó un par de pasos para intentar volver a captar otra fluctuación cósmica, aunque ya estaba casi seguro de a quién pertenecía. Después de todo tenía mucho sentido**.

-Vamos, asegurémonos de quién se trata.

Si la lógica no le fallaba, debía de tratarse del nuevo Caballero del signo de Tauro. Shun pareció confirmar sus sospechas cuando se adelantó unos pasos.

Siguió la figura y la espesa melena esmeralda y se tomaron la libertad de adentrarse en el templo, sólo a una distancia prudencial para no invadir la intimidad del recién llegado.

Oyeron unos pasos en la oscuridad, y luego una voz fuerte, que preguntaba algo intimidada ante la intromisión.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Miró a Shun, y decidió responder según mandaba el protocolo.

- Hyoga, Caballero de Acuario. Disculpa que hayamos entrado sin previo aviso, sólo queríamos darte la bienvenida a la Orden.

El recién llegado se acercó hasta ellos, hasta que la trémula luz lunar le bañó y quedó visible para sus dos visitantes. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su peculiar rostro, con evidentes rasgos de la gente del sur de Europa, los cuáles resultaban amables a la vista.

Aunque Hyoga no era lo que se podía considerar una persona altísima, tenía una altura considerable. Tal vez por ello resultaba bastante cómico verle doblar inconscientemente la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirar a los ojos al guardián de la segunda casa.

- Mi nombre es Alnath. No tuve ocasión de daros en persona las gracias por traer parte de la armadura que ahora llevo hasta mi lugar de entrenamiento.

- Oh, nada de "vos" o similares, estamos entre compañeros, entre iguales.

Alnath sonrió, agradeciendo el comentario. Miró con igual gratitud a Virgo.

- A ti si pude verte, pero desconozco cómo he de llamarte…

**- Mi nombre es Shun, caballero guardián de la sexta casa. Ya tuvimos ocasión de encontrarnos en el campamento de los Pirineos, pero debido a mis heridas y a la urgencia con la que tenía que volver al Santuario para informar de los hechos no nos dejó tiempo para conversar. Me alegra saber que ya podemos contar contigo. Dime Alnath, ¿tuviste algún problema al venir a Atenas?**

**- En el viaje de vuelta, no. Pero el campamento pirenaico fue atacado justo cuando estaba a punto de partir. Supongo que fueron los mismos guerreros que os agredieron a vosotros. Os lo contaría con más detalle si no fuera porque debo terminar de preparar los enseres que me llevaré de camino a Esparta.**

**- ¿A Esparta? – preguntó extrañado Shun.**

**- Sí. El patriarca me ha encomendado la misión de informar al Santuario todo lo que acontezca en Esparta. Si queréis que lleve algún mensaje al caballero de Libra o Sagitario podéis decírmelo ahora.**

**- Nada en particular, sólo que tengan mucho cuidado. Debimos haber estudiado a Ares para que les llevaras información útil con la que poder enfrentarse a él. Yo apenas sé nada de ese dios. ¿Sabéis vosotros algo interesante?**

**- Mi maestro una vez me habló de él, y de algunas de sus batallas. –Contó Alnath- Va siempre armado hasta los dientes y suelen acompañarlo en batalla su hermana Eiris, la discordia, y sus hijos Deimos, la demencia, y Phobos, el Miedo. Recuerdo algo sobre la guerra de Troya en la que protegió a los troyanos y cómo Atenea del lado de los griegos con su prudencia y confianza en la astucia de los suyos logró vencerlo. También me suena algo de su captura por los Alóadas… pero esto apenas lo recuerdo. Creo que lo encadenaron y lo encerraron en una vasija…-Tauro se quedó pensativo.**

**- Bueno, intenta recordar todo lo que puedas y cuéntaselo todo a ellos. Nosotros aquí intentaremos averiguar algo más. Ahora te dejamos ya tranquilo que termines tu equipaje.**

**- Que Atenea os acompañe.**

**- A ti también, Alnath.**

**Hyoga y Shun salieron juntos del templo. A pesar de que ya había anochecido su tarea de guardianes nunca acababa, y ahora tenían que ponerse de acuerdo en los turnos en los que iban a descansar. La noche se planteaba muy larga y silenciosa, tanto como el camino que ascendía hasta el templo de Atenea.**

**-No tengo sueño todavía, así que mejor descansa tú antes y después, cuando hayan pasado unas cuatro horas, me relevas en la guardia. Volveré a mi templo a esperarte, y cuando pases por delante de él me avisas. ¿De acuerdo? Vamos, te acompaño hasta tu templo.**

**Hyoga asintió, quedando Shun extrañado, porque esperaba alguna réplica, por pequeña que fuera, de parte del antiguo cisne. Durante todo el trayecto intentó no pensar más en él, pero al tenerlo tan cerca era imposible, como también que lo dejara de observar de reojo.**

**No acababa de entender al nuevo Acuario. En un principio casi le suplicaba que estuvieran juntos, decía que le quería. Y justo cuando él daba su brazo a torcer y se le insinuaba el rubio le rechazaba. ¿Cómo habían cambiado las tornas del tal modo? ¿Por qué? ¿Sería posible que él se hubiera enamorado de Hyoga? No, eso no podía ser amor. Shun se resistía a pensar que el amor llevara acompañado tanto dolor. Simplemente el amor no podía ser así. Y sin embargo, la relación que tenía con su hermano, ahora perdido sabe Atenea donde, era de un amor fraternal más allá de cualquier distancia, barrera o frontera. Otro amor cargado de ilusiones rotas, falsas esperanzas y sufrimiento innecesario. Quizás por ello, basándose en la relación que tenía con Ikki, Shun pensaba que lo que estaba viviendo junto al Cisne podía ser fruto de que realmente se había enamorado. El afecto que tenía por el fénix sin duda era un mal ejemplo.**

**De todas formas, enamorado o no, no podía negar la atracción que sentía hacia Hyoga. Deseaba que éste lo rodeara con sus brazos y cubriera con su pecho. Que reposara la cabeza en su hombro para poder aspirar de nuevo el perfume de sus cabellos, para volver a sentir el roce de su fina barba sobre su mejilla desnuda. Y como no, desesperaba por volver a sentir el éxtasis que le inundó en la primera noche que pasaron juntos. Quería que esa sensación se prolongara hasta el infinito, hasta el fin de sus días, y la buscaba inconscientemente. De haber podido, se habría abalanzado sobre él mientras subían el camino que rodeaba a los templos. Pero no estaba seguro de soportar dos rechazos en un mismo día. Sin embargo el impulso de hacerlo era demasiado latente como para ignorarlo. Y el silencio entre ambos no hacía más que avivar el fuego que alimentaba su deseo. Cuando ya estaban frente al templo de Acuario, justo antes de que se parasen para despedirse (si es que eso iba a ocurrir), Shun lo agarró del brazo, ya que Acuario iba un poco más adelantado que él, para que parase y se girase para mirarlo.**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Hyoga? ¿Qué es lo que esperas que haga o que te diga? ¿Qué te quiero? ¿de verdad quieres que te lo diga sin estar seguro de sentirlo? –conforme hablaba iba enfadándose cada vez más- ¡Que tú me lo dijeras a mí fue muy injusto! ¡No tenías derecho a hacerme eso! ¡Claro para ti todo es muy sencillo! Estás enamorado de mí y quieres una relación romántica. ¡Tú estás en el noveno cielo! ¿Pero yo qué, eh? ¡A mí que me jodan! La puta verdad es que te has metido dentro de mi cabeza y soy incapaz de sacarte de ella. Estoy jodido. ¡Tú me has jodido, Hyoga! ¡Yo estaba bien mientras te odiaba! ¿Por qué tuviste que cambiar eso? ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan egoísta? ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer que juzgue todos mis esquemas y a pretender que los cambie? ¡No es algo tan sencillo! ¡Cómo me gustaría volver a repudiarte como antes! ¡Pero no puedo! ¡Has transformado ese odio en deseo! No puedo dejar de pensar en la noche y media que pasamos juntos y en cómo deseo que vivamos otra más. Quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida metido en una cama contigo. O en la bañera, o en el suelo, o encima de la puta mesa de la cocina de la puta fundación Grad si así lo quieres. Sólo quiero follar contigo hasta quedar extenuado. ¡Sólo yo, y nadie más! ¡Es lo único que quiero!**

**Shun estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. De seguro sus gritos, tan altos que de vez en cuando se le iba la voz, se escuchaban por gran parte del Santuario. El cisne le miraba sorprendido por semejante reacción desmedida sin ningún detonador aparente. Cuando ya se hubo calmado un poco, dijo en voz baja sollozando:**

**-¡Que te jodan, cabrón! ¡Jódete por todo lo que me has hecho!**

Apenas faltaban pocos metros para llegar al pórtico del Templo de la Urna cuando fue requerido estrepitosamente por el caballero de Virgo.

Pero había algo positivo en todo aquello: estaba siendo sincero. Y eso, con lo complicadas que se habían puesto las cosas, ya era un avance.

Aunque sintiera una presión tremenda en la boca del estómago por saber que seguirían caminando sobre aquella cuerda floja en la que ambos se sostenían.

Tenía que hacer algo, o terminarían por hacerse añicos el uno contra el otro.

_-¡Que te jodan, cabrón! ¡Jódete por todo lo que me has hecho!_

Cerró los ojos, tratando de contenerse para no perder el control él también. Le cogió de la muñeca y jaló de él con tanto ímpetu que de seguro le había hecho daño. Como era lógico, el caballero de Virgo se resistió.

- ¿Qué cojones haces?

¿Cuándo habían aprendido a blasfemar como hacían? Era inaudito.

Su cosmos hervía, ferviente, y ello obraba en él precisamente el efecto contrario. La temperatura corporal bajaba, quedando su blanca piel fría, como muerta al tacto. Recubriendo con una película helada el ardor que le consumía por dentro.

Ni Patriarca, ni Diosa, ni enemigos a los que enfrentarse. Tenía una misión mil veces más arriesgada que todas esas.

Con más de un mal gesto y algún que otro intercambio malsonante de palabras, se adentraron en la penúltima Casa. Había oscurecido, el interior sólo estaba iluminado por las múltiples lámparas de aceite que alguno de los sirvientes menores de la Orden se encargaba de encender en cada crepúsculo. Volvió a tirar de él hasta llegar al epicentro de su morada, donde la majestuosa terma de agua helada llenaba la inmensidad marmórea con el eterno fluir de su elemento.

Shun le propinó un sonoro empujón, en réplica por la brusquedad con la que le había prácticamente arrastrado hacia allí, a lo que correspondió con igual gesto hasta llevarle casi al borde de aquel bello estanque privado. No se lo pensó dos veces, saltó hacia delante sujetándolo por la cintura, cayendo ambos estrepitosamente a las aguas, desapareciendo entre las ondas que alborotaban la hasta ese momento tranquila superficie.

Aprisionándolo con los brazos, chirriando ambas armaduras por el contacto, buscó sus labios y le besó. Tras unos segundos en que el tiempo pareció detenerse, fue el otro dorado quién le obligó asiéndole con fuerza a salir a la superficie y tomar aire violentamente.

Antes de que el que fuese en el pasado su amigo del alma le volviera a insultar, se ocupó de clavarle sus gélidas pupilas. Hizo que su cosmos se activara de tal forma que la armadura se desarmó cayendo todas las piezas a los pies de ambos, en el fondo de aquella antiquísima piscina de interior, quedando su cuerpo desnudo, sólo cubierto por la melena que, empapada, cubría casi la totalidad de sus hombros y se desparramaba por la espalda.

Tenía que romper aquel lazo que le asfixiaba, apretándole en la garganta cada vez que estaba a su lado. Tenía que romper el yugo que amenazaba a los dos.

- ¿Crees acaso que no te deseo yo también? ¿Crees que me fue sencillo rechazarte como hice esta mañana, o que no dejo de pensar en ti en cada momento? ¿Es que no me he rebajado ya lo suficiente?

**Cuando Hyoga los lanzó al pequeño estanque de agua helada creyó que su intención era congelar toda la terma y dejarlo allí criogenizado por siempre, tal y como él lo encontró en el templo de Libra. Y aquel beso en inmersión, ese que hizo que el agua de a su alrededor llegara a su punto de ebullición con el calor que desprendió su cosmos en aquel instante, sería su último beso, el beso de despedida. Por eso luchó con él para salir a la superficie, no se iba a contentar con tan poco. Su vida… eso era lo de menos. Pero no la dejaría acompañado tan sólo con un frío beso del rubio, aún no tenía suficiente. Codiciaba su cuerpo. Necesitaba saciarse de Acuario.**

**Shun no daba crédito a lo que veía cuando, contrariamente a lo que pensaba, Hyoga se despojó de su armadura. Su cuerpo desnudo era sin lugar a duda exquisito. Enloquecedor. Y recubierto de esa fina pátina acuosa era aún más magnífico. Los últimos rayos del ocaso, provenientes del óculo de la bóveda situado justo sobre sus cabezas, incidían en su piel arrancándole destellos plateados que lo cegaban, rodeándolo de un halo que le hacía parecer de naturaleza divina. Aquella era la primera ocasión en la que podía contemplar a la luz el esplendoroso cuerpo del rubio. Dicho cuerpo era digno de ser tallado por el mayor genio de los escultores existentes para hacerle justicia, porque aquel físico ya era en sí una obra de arte. La visión dejó en su retina una impronta indeleble que reviviría cada noche en sus sueños. Se alcanzó la perfección cuando aquel dios, su dios, le habló confesándole que también deseaba lo mismo. Shun se deleitaba tan sólo con verlo, sin embargo quería más.**

**-Deja ya de hablar y ven aquí.**

Estaba tan alterado que la superficie acuífera que tocaba los perímetros de su piel quedó convertida en frágil y hermosa escarcha. Avanzaba hacia él, pálido, serio, como una escultura de hielo viviente.

Como el caballero de Acuario que era, un guerrero de los glaciales que sin embargo había perdido la cabeza por alguien por quién nunca debió perderla.

Consiguió arrinconar a Virgo contra una de las esquinas. El agua les llegaba prácticamente a la altura del pecho, y podía observar en la lampiña piel del otro los efectos del frío líquido. No encontró demasiada resistencia al ir despojándole de su cubierta de precioso metal. Deslizó los dedos por su cuello, provocando un escalofrío ante el contraste de temperatura.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? ¿Quieres que te haga gritar hasta que no puedas seguir pronunciando mi nombre? Si es eso lo que quieres… Eso es lo que tendrás.

**- Sí, sí. Eso es lo que quiero –le susurró en el oído.**

**Le encantaba la sensación de sentirse acorralado por Acuario, tal y como ocurrió en la cocina tiempo atrás. Se había entregado completamente. Estaba a su voluntad. Notó como su entrepierna, completamente erecta, chocaba contra el metal dorado, luchando por ser liberada de semejante prisión. También sus labios ardían en deseo de ser besados, buscaban calmar su candencia con el gélido hálito del rubio. Sin embargo Hyoga se dedicaba a retirar cada pedazo de armadura con lentitud, prorrogándolo en el tiempo lo máximo posible. Eso le desesperaba hasta tal extremo que estuvo a punto de quitarse la armadura él mismo con violencia. Pero a la vez prolongar la espera lo hacía más excitante, hacía que lo que viniera después fuera más apetitoso aún. La expectación que el rubio despertaba lo hacía tan divertido, tan… demencial, que Shun controló sus impulsos y se quedó quieto, a total merced suya.**

No parecía él mismo, se dejaba llevar con una frialdad nunca antes vista. Tanto que sintió hasta miedo de su persona. No se cuestionaría nada, ni siquiera su falta de experiencia, apenas había tenido dos encuentros con Shun, pero su mente matemática y calculadora se había adueñado de la situación.

Volvió a besarle, con ímpetu, adentrándose entre sus labios, sin dejar milímetro de la resbaladiza piel sin recorrer, terminando de despojar el cuerpo perfecto del japonés de su armadura. Sujetándole con fuerza de la estrecha cintura y subiéndolo al borde de aquella esquina, quedando él en las aguas heladas.

Contemplando como sus acciones habían obrado aquella erección que tenía justo en frente, a la altura perfecta de su rostro, de su boca que debía permanecer inalterable según los preceptos de su maestro.

Posó ambas manos en sus torneados muslos a la par que imprimía el más profundo de sus besos al miembro del que portara a Andrómeda, arrancándole gemidos y jadeos con aquella felación tan visceral, guiada por el instinto y el deseo. Aumentando el ritmo de la cadencia con la que le masturbaba según su respiración le indicaba.

Siguió el movimiento ascendente y descendente con una mano, para poder volver a soltarle palabras envenenadas.

- ¿Era esto… lo que querías…?

**- Sí, sí… cont…arrrfff –se escapó entre sus gemidos entrecortados acompañado con un sonido gutural.**

**Un pequeño espasmo hizo que inclinase de manera refleja su pecho hacia delante, ello indicaba que era inminente el orgasmo. En contestación a su pregunta también habría añadido que más bien deseaba intercambiar los papeles, pero el placer era tan intenso que no podía hablar, ni siquiera podía ordenar sus pensamientos, tan sólo sentir como el antiguo Cisne controlaba con suprema maestría la cadencia del movimiento de sus manos, justo para hacerle experimentar el mayor gozo que jamás había sentido. Su respiración era cada vez más sonora y agitada. No era capaz de esconderle al rubio el torrente de emociones que hacía que le inundasen.**

Volvió a introducírselo con mayor presión, deleitándose por el grito ahogado que emanó de las entrañas del afortunado.

Pese a todo… Tenía unas ganas horribles de llorar.

Shun enredó los dedos entre sus cabellos, como queriendo avisarle de que no podría aguantar por mucho, a lo que hizo caso omiso. Ya lo tenía todo pensado, todo calculado. Haciendo de aquella dosis de sexo una herramienta necesaria con la que conseguir un fin.

_¿Por qué? No quiero que acabemos así…_

**Shun tiró de su cabellera dorada hacia arriba en un intento estéril de controlarlo. Se debatía entre sus contradicciones, porque por un lado deseaba retenerlo dentro de sí y prolongar más la agonía, pero por el otro aquello se le antojaba imposible, las ganas de expulsarlo eran irreprimibles. Llegó un momento en el que la segunda alternativa sencillamente se volvió irrealizable y se desbordó en miles de corrientes invisibles que escapaban a trompicones, acompañadas por las sacudidas que su cuerpo les imprimía.**

**Su cosmos se descontroló por un instante e inundó repentinamente toda la habitación. El aire comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, dando lugar a un remolino agresivo que apareció justo en el centro, en cuyo vórtice estaban ellos dos. El vendaval que los azotaba hacía ondear sus cabelleras mientras Shun gritaba de placer. Por un momento toda el agua de la terma fue absorbida y quedó suspendida en el aire, hasta que, cuando Shun terminó y el remolino desapareció, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, regando sus cuerpos y gran parte del suelo de Acuario. El estanque quedó un poco más vacío.**

**Cuando habían tratado de explicarle por primera vez lo que era el cosmos, lo había imaginado como una energía capaz de impulsar a su generador a hacer actos jamás imaginados, y poco más… Pero con aquel choque brusco de sentidos encontrados, supo que el cosmos en sí encerraba en cada uno un pequeño cúmulo de universo, y que como éste, estallaba en un furioso big bang para fundirse con otro, y recrear así una nueva dimensión única, genuina…**

**La fortaleza de Virgo se encontró con la imparcialidad de Acuario, y el agua todo lo llenó por unos momentos, formando una cascada entre mágica y fantasmagórica.**

Una vez conseguido lo que pretendía, el ardor y sabor del líquido inundó toda su percepción, y con cuidado, se retiró. Sin deshacerse del producto del orgasmo de su compañero, expulsándolo sobre la palma de una de sus manos. Lo usaría para penetrarle.

Volvió a mirarle. Cada vez le costaba más y más seguir recreando aquella máscara de hielo sobre la que se refugiaba. Impregnó uno de sus dedos con la blanquecina sustancia y, atrayéndolo aún más hacia el filo del borde, empezó a prepararle para lo inminente.

-¿Quieres saber… por qué te rechacé esta mañana? – preguntó, mientras introducía la mitad del susodicho en su cuerpo. - ¿Qué pasará después, cuando nos hayamos desfogado? ¿Volverá de nuevo el silencio, se levantará la cortina de acero entre nosotros?

**Aquello era una toda una sorpresa, bastante revelador. No sabía que el cisne fuera tan condenadamente depravado. Aquel lubricante improvisado se escapaba a su comprensión, no tenía experiencia en ese campo pero desde luego aquello no podía ser habitual.**

**- ¡Vaya con el niño melodramático! Se ha tornado en un niño malo. Y muy pervertido. –Dijo con una sonrisilla pícara en los labios.- No, no quiero saber nada de nada. No quiero saber que pasó ni que pasará entre nosotros. No quiero pensar el ello. Sólo quiero que me penetres de una vez. Haz que me olvide hasta de cómo me llamo.**

**Elevó un poco más las caderas para dejar que el Cisne introdujera el dedo con mayor facilidad. Fue un gesto inconsciente, una manera natural de adaptarse a la situación.**

Estaba excitadísimo, posiblemente tendría las mejillas ardiendo, sometido a una fiebre que sólo la lujuria podría crear. Su cosmos, helado, se oponía al ardor de su cuerpo, creando un choque de energías dispar y violento. Un segundo dedo acompañó al primero, adentrándose en su interior.

- Sí, estoy enamorado de ti, y tú sólo me quieres para despacharte a gusto con mi cuerpo. ¿Y luego soy yo el egoísta? – le llenó todo lo que pudo con su propia esencia, y tras ello, volvió a sujetarle por la cintura, tirándole al agua, acorralándole entre las dos paredes que se esquinaban, haciendo que rodeara sus caderas con ambas piernas. – Yo sólo quería hacerte el amor y sin embargo…

Gimió cuando comenzó a penetrarle, anclándose en su cuerpo con un mortal abrazo.

Comenzó a moverse dentro de él, como si contara con una dilatada experiencia en aquel terreno. Como si esa no fuera la segunda vez que cedía a las fuerzas irreversibles de la química en su más pura esencia.

- Sí… Lo soy… - prosiguió diciendo, sin apartarle la mirada, entre jadeos. - ¡Soy un jodido egoísta! ¿Y sabes qué?... No voy… A dejar… Que te alejes de mí… Nos hemos condenado al fuego… Y vamos a quemarnos, acabaremos los dos pasto de las llamas…

Agarró los glúteos con ambas manos, penetrándole aún con más ahínco.

**Pero ¿por qué tenía que hablarle? No, no quería escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle. No quería que sus palabras rompiesen la magia del momento. Todo era perfecto tal como estaba. Sólo quería sentirle. Sólo eso. Notar cómo se movía dentro de él era algo sublime. Era más de lo que jamás pudo desear. Era un pacto corporal demasiado fuerte, inquebrantable. Además, al sentir como Hyoga le agarraba con más fuerza, volviendo cada vez más violentas las embestidas, el saber que él también estaba disfrutando con ello, que podía devolvérselo, que gozaba gracias a él, lo hacía todo todavía más delicioso, lo excitaba aún más.**

**-Ssssssshhhhh, cállate ya. –Musitó mientras le ponía un dedo sobre los labios.- Mírame a los ojos y fóllame hasta desgarrarme. Lo que quieras, dímelo con la mirada. Y no tengas compasión por mí, como yo no la tengo por ti.**

**Sin embargo Virgo sabía que aquellas palabras eran inútiles. Hyoga estaba inmerso en su mundo viciado de culpabilidad y sufrimiento, y necesitaba sacarlo a fuera continuando con su perorata. Shun no alcanzaba a atisbar cuánto daño le estaba causando al cisne con su comportamiento, estaba tan absorto en sí mismo y en su necesidad de satisfacerse que olvidó por un momento que el sexo no es algo individual y egoísta, sino que hay que compartirlo y dar lo que se recibe.**

¿Callarse? No lo haría, porque ahora sabía que era sólo en esos momentos cuando Shun realmente era todo oídos para sus palabras, ojos para su cuerpo, y boca para responderle. Que sólo en esa circunstancia le prestaba toda su atención. Y tenía todavía… Mucho que decirle, o no lo aguantaría más.

- Hiciste mal al escogerme para obsesionarte conmigo… Por mucho acuario que vista… Sigo siendo un cisne funerario…

No pudo retener las lágrimas por más tiempo, y estas cayeron densas, espesas, como si concentraran todo el dolor que llevaba dentro, saliendo al exterior en ríos de plata que surcaban su insultantemente hermoso rostro.

- Amé a mi madre, y ella murió… - seguía jadeando, con la voz rota, entre embestida y embestida- Quise con locura a Isaac… y a mi maestro, y ambos murieron… por mí. Todos murieron por mi culpa… Y ahora tú… Serás el siguiente de la lista… Porque a ti… Te he querido… Y te sigo queriendo… más que a todos ellos…

Se aferró aún más a él, como si fuera a desvanecerse en la nada como su maestro en el Castillo de Pandora.

- Pero esta vez… Cuando te llegue a ti… La hora… Yo… Me iré… Aghhh… - eyaculó. – Contigo…

**La primera vez que Acuario lloró, entre el sonido de sus jadeos y la humedad de sus sudores que se entremezclaba con el agua de la piscina, Shun no se percató de sus lágrimas. Él tenía los brazos echados alrededor del cuello de Hyoga, las piernas enredadas en su espalda y su cabeza reposaba sobre su hombro por lo que pudo escuchar directamente en su oído toda la confesión del rubio. Al oírlo, sintió un pánico atroz.**

**En aquel instante, el miedo hizo que redescubriera que existía algo que superaba cualquier expectativa que tuviera de la vida. Algo por lo que luchar. Algo que lo apasionaba, que lo correspondía. Algo que merecía realmente la pena. Sólo entre los brazos de Hyoga encontraba a su vida sentido. Sólo su polla era capaz de rellenar el vacío que se hacía con su pecho. Sólo su semen era capaz de alimentarlo. Sólo aquel momento era capaz de justificar todo el sufrimiento anterior. Con Hyoga era capaz de encontrar el sosiego, de borrar la soledad y de olvidar el nauseabundo olor de la sangre fresca que manchaban sus manos. Cuando sus pieles se fundían en una sola y sus almas se acoplaban, Shun entendía en qué consistía vivir, Shun encontraba su concepto del amor.**

**Las palabras de Hyoga por primera vez para Andrómeda cobraban verdadero sentido. Eran directas y sinceras, y estaban cargadas de un desgarrador dolor que Acuario se encargaba de hacerle sufrir con cada embestida desesperada. El cisne dejó sentado a Shun sobre el borde del estanque inmediatamente después de que terminara.**

**-No, no me iré Hyoga. Nunca te dejaré y no permitiré que tú me dejes, –le susurró al oído mientras éste se desplomaba sobre sí, acariciando suavemente su melena empapada- porque eres como una droga de la que no consigo saciarme. Aquí nadie más va a morir excepto los caballeros que veneran a Ares.**

Se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerza, enterrando la cara en su hombro y llorando, desconsolado, durante unos segundos. Los suficientes para poder recuperar la compostura, para volver a ser Acuario. Incorporó el cuello, y pegó los labios a su oído.

- Ahora… Quiero sentirte dentro, que seas el primer y el único que penetra en mí… Vamos, rómpeme, ódiame, hazme… Tuyo.

Con la piel cubierta de la extraña pátina compuesta de agua, escarcha fundida, sudor y lágrimas, le pidió que terminara de desvirgarle. En los anteriores encuentros había sido él quien había penetrado, pero no a la inversa.

Quería terminar de romperse en mil pedazos. Que aquel amor enfermizo acabara con él, poco a poco, y poder rematarse en la batalla.

**-No, no hace falta. Porque ya sé que eres mío. No es necesario que me lo demuestres con esto. Me he dado cuenta que dependo totalmente de ti, porque tú me haces abandonar mi abandono. Porque le das importancia a mi vida. Porque me haces sentir que estoy vivo. Me aterra saberlo, pero más miedo me da decírtelo. No me hagas daño otra vez, Hyoga, no podría soportarlo. Dejemos de sufrir de una vez por todas. Ninguno de los dos necesitamos esto.**

**Shun lo apartó un momento de su lado para mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Los de Hyoga estaban enrojecidos, contrastando con el azul claro de sus iris. Sus pestañas parecían más largas y tupidas que nunca, y entre ellas aún quedaba algún rastro de lágrima. Nunca había soportado verlo así de deshecho.**

**- Además, me has dejado exhausto –bromeó de manera más superficial- no podría hacer lo que me pides. Ahora me tengo que ir, ¿recuerdas? Tu duermes yo vigilo. ¡Pero no creas que las cuatro horas empiezan a partir de ahora! Llevamos aquí casi media hora así que sólo te quedan tres horas y media para descansar.**

Se quedó atónito. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

_- No me hagas daño otra vez, Hyoga, no podría soportarlo. Dejemos de sufrir de una vez por todas. Ninguno de los dos necesitamos esto. _

¿Shun le estaba… Diciendo que…?

- Entonces… ¿Aceptas que haya algo… Entre nosotros?

Obtuvo una última mirada acompañada de un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza. No supo qué decir, ni qué hacer. Las últimas lágrimas permanecían bañando las mejillas, contrastando con lo gélido de su rostro.

Ahora ya no eran sólo compañeros… Ni amigos… Eran…

Amantes.

¿Era eso lo que había buscado? Debía ser así, puesto que una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Discreta, pero ahí estaba. Permaneció en su cobijo líquido mientras le observaba marcharse.

**Virgo incendió su cosmo lo suficiente para que los fragmentos desperdigados por el fondo del estanque reaparecieran y se ensamblaran sobre su cuerpo. Ahora que se había despegado del abrazo del rubio, empezó a notar los efectos del agua helada en la que había estado sumergido. El castañear de sus dientes acompañaba al sonido de sus pasos, que se dirigían hacia la salida del templo. Justo antes de salir, estornudó.**

Tantas dudas, tanto dolor de por medio… ¿Se habría acabado realmente? Ahora que se había marchado, deseaba volver a ver su rostro, sentir su presencia, su compañía. Cerciorarse de que no soñaba, que era real.

Fuese cuál fuese el caso, debía descansar. Salió apeándose por el bordillo, y ensambló su armadura dentro del agua. Le daría un tributo, una merecida recompensa a aquella hija de los hielos, como él. Empleando la más devastadora de las técnicas, alzó en alto la mano, desnudo, y creó una corriente energética de gran poder que fue vaciada contra el agua. Ésta quedó congelada, formando un bloque homogéneo de perfecto cristal en la que aguardaba dentro la hermosa Acuario. Cómo él cuando su maestro le había encerrado en una urna de hielo.

La dejaría ahí hasta que le llegara su turno de guarda, para que se regocijara con el frío extremo que sólo los custodios de aquella Casa podían crear.

Y así, dueño de su espacio, y por primera vez en muchos años, con una ligera sensación que podía denominar felicidad en el pecho, se metió en la cama. La que había visto como maestro y alumno iban por el mismo camino de manos de la pasión en distintas épocas, aunque en circunstancias no tan dispares.

Shiryu no podía, pese a todo, sentir aspaviento hacia Seiya. Eran tantos los sacrificios que habían hecho el uno por el otro, tantas las aventuras, los buenos y malos momentos compartidos… Creía que la suya era una amistad demasiado fuerte como para verla truncada por un principio de… Atracción.

Por muy inverosímil que le pareciera el tener esa mirada de doble sentido clavada en sus pupilas… Así que le hizo entender que lo que les unía no cambiaría, y que dejase tiempo al tiempo.

Aunque no me gusten los hombres…

Pero mejor guardar la compostura y la prudencial distancia con tacto que hacerle daño. Así que trató de dormir bajo aquella intemperie. Lo hacían uno al lado del otro, casi espalda con espalda, bajo las estrellas, con ambas cajas de Pandora a los pies. El calor de las brasas a punto de extinguirse pronto dejaría de resultar útil.

Los párpados comenzaban de nuevo a querer cerrarse cuando tuvo un presentimiento. Cerró los ojos, y agudizó el oído. Debido al tiempo que había permanecido ciego, tenía dicho sentido de lo más desarrollado.

Aquel silbido característico… Tan familiar…

Se incorporó con una velocidad y brusquedad inauditas.

- ¡SEIYA! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!

Demasiado tarde. La primera de las flechas les pasó veloz como un obús en medio de ambos. Se miraron, asombrados, sin tiempo apenas para echarse las cajas a los hombros y salir corriendo de allí.

Avanzaron a toda velocidad por aquellas bastas y planas tierras, a la par que una nube de puntiagudas armas idénticas a la primera voló sobre ellos, por arriba, a ambos lados…

- ¿Quién demonios nos ataca? – preguntó Sagitario, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando, como si no hubiese despertado de un mal sueño.

La mente de su compañero trabajaba rápida, tratando de asociar el área donde se encontraban con distintos panteones, con posibles enemigos…

Y obtuvo la respuesta cuando el sonido seco acompañado de un dolor agudo y concentrado atravesó la carne de uno de sus gemelos.

Cayó al suelo, fulminado, mientras Seiya retrocedía para socorrerle.

- ¡Seiya, vete, no te dejes….!

Demasiado tarde. Una segunda flecha impactó en la pierna del hasta ahora invicto, el cuál le acompañó en su caída al polvo.

- Aghhhh… - se quejó.

- Están envenenadas… - sentenció el antiguo Dragón. – No intentes romperla o sacarla, o el veneno penetrará en la sangre aún más, y entonc…

- Shiryu…

El alumno del Viejo Maestro no tuvo más remedio que seguir la dirección de la mirada del caballero. Al mirar con dificultad hacia arriba, se topó con un numeroso grupo de guerreros que habían formado un círculo alrededor de ambos, y les miraban con hostilidad.

¿Guerreros?

Pestañeó con fuerza, y sus ojos confirmaron las sospechas. No, no eran hombres… Eran mujeres, hermosas, salvajes… Con una particularidad… El faltaba el seno derecho, y portaban sendos arcos de hermosa talla.

- Los perros falderos de Atenea no son bienvenidos en estas tierras…

Una de las guerreras se adelantó, clavándoles la mirada.

- Habéis osado penetrar en los dominios de Artemisa, no se os perdonará la imprudencia tan fácilmente.

- ¿Artemisa? ¿Quién es Artemisa? – preguntó encolerizado, quién si no…

La mujer golpeó la cara de Seiya con la suela de su bota, y volvió a hablar.

- Soy Pentesilea, y a partir de este momento, quedáis bajo nuestra custodia, guerreros de Atenea… Perros que hacéis que nuestras hermanas se oculten bajo una máscara de falsedad… - escupió cerca de ellos.

Y a un potente grito, dos jóvenes más clavaron otra flecha en los cuerpos de los intrusos, haciendo que éstos quedaran inmóviles por los efectos de las toxinas, consiguiendo que las armaduras de oro resultaran inútiles.

A punto ya de perder el sentido, Shiryu fue consciente de que la Discordia y la Muerte tenían nombre de mujer… Y que estaban metidos en serios problemas.


End file.
